Memoirs of a lost teenage girl
by Cassouminette
Summary: Death note vu par un nouveau personnage féminin.Nouveaux personnages et intrigues supplémentaires.
1. Ikken

_**Petit**_ _**Théâtre d'ouverture:**_

_**(Je vous rassure,vous n'aurez qu'à le subir qu'une seule fois)**_

_**Cassouminette:**_Je vais parler des personnages:d'abord,il y a ceux que vous connaissez:L,Light,son père et les autres membres de la police puis,il y a Thémis Kitamura,l'héroine!Enfin,l'héroïne,c'est un peu exagéré mais,comme elle va en baver...

_**Light**__(avec un soupçon de dédain et de mégalomanie)_:L'héroïne?  


_**L**_:...  


_**Cassouminette**__(vexée):_ Argh!ça va espèce de gosse pourri gâté psychopathe et sociopathe!

_**Light:**_Euh...tu y vas un peu fort là... 

_**L:**_...

_**Light:**_Et toi,tu ne dis rien? 

_**L:**_Bah,elle n'a pas tort,Light-kun.

_**Cassouminette**_:Bon,je continue!Il y aura des personnages secondaires que je crois que vous connaissez:tel que Renji Abarai ou même Excel,vous savez Excel Saga!

_**Light:**_Tu t'es vraiment foulée pour tes personnages,ça se voit...

_**Cassouminette:**_C'est juste un hommage à des personnages que j'ai aimé dans d'autres animés!Et tu vas arrêter de me faire passer pour une débile mentale dépourvue de matière grise,hein!

_**L:**_Ce que je ne pense pas...

_**Cassouminette:**_Ooooh mais t'es trop chou!

_**Light:**_lèche-cul.

_**L:**_Peut-être mais je suis l'un des personnages principaux.

_**Cassouminette**_: Pourrait-on revenir à l'intrigue si ce n'est pas trop demander?

_**Light et L:**_...

  
_**Cassouminette:**_Eh bien,euh voilà pour les perso,et ensuite euh...

_**L:**_Qu'y a t-il? 

_**Cassouminette:**_.L'intrigue est un peu... 

_**Light(voyant sa vengeance):**_Oui?

_**Cassouminette:**_Bon,eh bien je me lance!(grande inspiration)C'est un peu sentimental,je l'avoue...

_**Light:**_UN PEU?

_**Cassouminette:**_Bon BEAUCOUP!Mais il n'y a pas que ça,il y a Kira aussi. On ne peut pas l'oublier celui là...

_**Light:**_Tout à fait d'accord!

_**Cassouminette**_: Bref,le pairing sera à découvrir,ce ne sera pas si évident!

_**Light:**_Quoi?Dis plutôt qu'en fait c'est...

_**Cassouminette**_(_baillônnant Light qui se débat comme un fou furieux_):Tu comprends pourquoi t'es mon préféré,L?

_**L**_(_toujours aussi calme_):Parce que light-kun ne sait pas tenir sa langue?

_**Cassouminette**__(Finit le rouleau de scotch) :_Entre autres,oui... 

_**Light:**_Hmmmmmmmmph!

_**L:**_Nous ne sommes pas en avance avec tout cela...

_**Cassouminette**__(Regardant sa montre,horrifiée):_Ooooh,c'est vrai!Alors je vais aller vite:

-D'abord,je lis beaucoup sur fanfiction,alors si vous reconnaissez des choses qui vous appartiennent,ne m'étranglez pas!C'est juste que je vous ai pris comme modèle(soyez flattés au contraire!)Je dis ça parce qu'il y a une fic sur fanfiction qui ressemble à la mienne enfin qui a des similitudes:le prénom Thémis,la scène dans le café du deuxième chapitre (un genre).Mais la personnalité de ma Thémis est 100% authentique!J'avais déjà le nom en tête par rapport à la justice et tout.T'inquiètes Keiru,je ne te l'ai pas volé!

-Cette fic s'appelle _Je cherche quelque chose_ de Keiru. Elle a arrêté son histoire au chapitre 2,c'est dommage j'aimais bien!Une perte d'inspiration peut-être.

-Et puis Cassandra/Thémis c'est la même personne donc...Pourquoi deux prénoms?C'est à découvrir!  
-Je n'ai rien contre Misa,que ça soit clair!

-Si vous voyez des fautes,genre incohérences avec le manga,c'est parce que j'ai l'intention de ne pas suivre la véritable histoire!Enfin,pas tout à fait.

-Dans le chapitre 1,Light sait que L est L,mais il n'appartient pas encore à la cellule d'enquête et il essaie de s'informer( super clair!). 

-Dans Death note il y a un sous-préfet qui s'appelle Kitamura...Je n'ai pas remarqué ça tout de suite mais...aucun lien de parenté...

-Grande probabilité de passage...hum...érotique,hum...(Voilà,c'est dit) 

-J'ai les droits d'auteurs dooooooonc... 

_**Light**_(_qui a réussi à se libérer,l'ordure!_):C'est bon t'a fini là? 

_**Cassouminette:**_Hé,j'allais oublier,là,j'ai publié le premier chapitre.

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**Memoirs of a lost teenage girl**_

_**Chapitre 1:Ikken**_

_**Quelques jours avant la rentrée universitaire,journée pluvieuse:**_

«_ Non,mais il me prend pour sa boniche ou quoi?Il y a quelques heures,j'étais bien au chaud sous ma couette et maintenant,je dois me farcir ce temps de chien!Courage,ma vieille! _» pensa une jeune fille brune sous son parapluie,les bras chargés de dossiers . Elle n'était pas très grande,mais ça ne le lui dites jamais . Ces cheveux étaient relevés en chignon et elle grimaça lorsqu'une brise passa sous son grand tee-shirt Hello Kitty . Elle avait été prise au dépourvue,donc pas le temps de se changer . Lorsqu'elle choisit de prendre le parc comme raccourci,elle aperçut une forme blanche recroquevillée sur elle-même,sur un banc pas très loin d'elle._ « Un enfant sous cette pluie?Non,trop grand...Alors,un fantôme?Aaaaargh!Il faut vraiment que je grandisse!» _Elle ne put retenir un gloussement et,s'avança vers cette forme par curiosité. Elle se rendit vite compte que cette forme qu'elle avait pris pour un enfant ou...éventuellement un fantôme était un jeune homme brun. Il avait les jambes repliés sur sa poitrine. Et puis,il portait un sweat-shirt blanc et un jean baggy vraiment trop larges pour lui. Il avait des cheveux noirs hirsutes et de grandes cernes autour de ses yeux qui avaient une couleur anthracite. Malgré son étrangeté,il avait quand même un certain charme,elle devait l'avouer. Pour être honnête,cet inconnu l'intriguait assez...

-_Err...Excusez moi_,finit-elle par demander.

Le jeune homme,comme s'il avait été dans une profonde réflexion,sursauta légèrement et leva sa tête vers elle. Son regard était assez...déconcertant...

-_Que...Que faites vous sous la pluie comme ça?Si vous vouliez prendre un douche,il y a d'autres moyens..._

La jeune fille se gifla mentalement. Quelle cruche. Le jeune homme,lui, n'avait pas arrêté de regarder la brunette qui se sentait maintenant mal à l'aise.

-_Vous êtes la première personne à vous être arrêté pour me le demander. Pourtant,cinq personnes ont traversé ce parc avant vous._

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux . Hum,vraiment bizarre . Cet homme avait un léger accent britannique...Toujours moins qu'elle!Voyant que la jeune fille n'allait rien dire de sitôt,il finit par ajouter:

-_J'attends quelqu'un..._

-_Ah,vraiment?Vous ne devriez pas l'attendre ici. Regardez là-bas,il y a un abri,vous pourriez..._

-_Je préfère l'attendre ici._

Son ton fut presque vexant mais ce ne fut pas connaître Thémis Kitamura!

-_Bon,ben alors...Tenez!_

Elle lui tendit son parapluie. Il finit par se lever:Il était grand!Mais,il se tenait courbé vers l'avant.

-_Soit vous le prenez,soit on attend ici votre rencart et sans parapluie,je tomberai malade comme un chien,il se peut même que je meurs!Ensuite,je vous raconterai le jour où j'ai mangé des bonbons périmés et que je...Mais surtout,ne m'interrompez surtout pas,hein!_

La prénommée Thémis crût percevoir une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux de l'inconnu . Ce dernier se mit à mordre son pouce quelques instants puis,il finit pas attraper le parapluie qu'elle lui tendait.

_-Merci._

Elle sourit et prit ses dossiers qu'elle posa sur sa tête pour se protéger de la pluie.

-_De rien et...Une dernière chose:ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen de __penser à la quantité de personnes qui vous a snobé,on s'en fiche..._

Le brun fronça imperceptiblement un sourcil. Thémis n'était pas très polie mais bon!

-_...Il vous suffit de penser uniquement à la fille top relou que je suis qui s'est arrêtée pour vous,sur ce..._

Elle se mit à courir sous la pluie. _« Je n'ai pas été trop crue avec lui?Quelle importance,c'est le genre de personne que l'on rencontre qu'une seule fois dans sa vie,non...?»_.Et elle rentra chez elle.

_**Rentrée,soleil au beau fixe:**_

En retard...Je suis complètement à la bourre!Il faut que j'active!Quand je pense que c'est mon premier jour d'entrée à l'université de Todai!Je pris immédiatement mon sac à dos et courus vers la sortie de mon apartement. J'étais absolument consciente que j'étais en train de courir comme une folle quand soudain,je sentis une odeur de muffins tout chauds sortis du four du « London's Café »,ma pâtisserie préférée!Je ne pus pas y résister très longtemps,car je suis très très gourmande et c'est même peu de le dire!Je fis une halte pour commander deux brioches,trois doughnuts et deux croissants,gnap!J'engloutis un et me mis à courir comme une dératé vers le portail de l'université. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la cour...Et merde!Ils étaient déjà entrés!Je jetai un rapide coup d'oeil à mon emploi du temps:bien,je dois me rendre à la salle 205 b à l'étage...Je montai les escaliers quatre par quatre et puis me retrouvai devant la salle. Je pris une longue inspiration et frappai trois coups secs à la porte. J'entendis un « entrez »et j'ouvris la porte à bout de souffle:

_-Dé...solée pour mon...retard,je suis vrai...ment désolée..._

_-Je vois que vous daignez assister à mon cours,mademoiselle Kitamura...Allez,asseyez vous et prenez votre livre..._

A ces mots,toute la classe se retourna vers moi. Moi qui ne voulait pas me faire remarquer,c'est grillé!J'avançai à pas de loup dans la salle de classe cherchant désespérément une place de libre et un visage familier. En avançant,j'entendis des remarques telles que « _C'est vrai ce qu'on dit?Mais qu'elle est jeune!_ » ou des «_ C'est donc elle la Kitamura dont tout le monde parle... _». Ma journée commençait vraiment mal!La réputation de mon oncle m'avait précédé.

-_Psst!Et Cassandra viens par là!_

Je me retournai,prête à me casser le cou. Cette voix c'est...Ah mais oui!Un jeune homme châtain me fit signe de venir vers lui. Je ne me fis pas prier et je courus m'asseoir près de lui. Il enleva son sac à dos,qui était jusqu'à présent posé sur une chaise et me sourit:

-_Salut..._

_-Je...Salut Light_,murmurai-je à son intention,les joues légèrement rosies par la gène.

Puis,il se retourna pour parler à son voisin. Je m'inclinai doucement pour prendre mon bouquin et l'ouvrir. C'est à ce moment là que j'aperçus vraiment son voisin. D'ailleurs,il dénotait vraiment à côté des autres étudiants. Il était assis d'une façon très bizarre sur sa chaise et...Eureka!C'est le mec de la dernière fois!Et Light semblait très bien s'entendre avec lui...Et puis...Je relevai la tête. La sonnerie me sortit immédiatement de mes pensées.

-_Cassandra,ça te dirais de faire un tour avec nous dans le parc?_Me demanda Light_,on ne va pas très loin..._

J'acquiesçai doucement et les suivit. Nous trouvâmes un coin sympa à l'ombre. Les cerisiers perdaient leurs feuilles,c'était magnifique. On y resta un petit moment,le temps de faire les présentations:

-_Quel impolitesse de ma part!Hideki,je te présenteThémis Kitamura,c'est la nièce de l'ambassadeur du Japon et mon amie d'enfance. Cassandra,je te présente Hideki Ryuuga: nous nous sommes rencontrés lors des examens d'entrée,où nous sommes tombés ex aequo!_

Le prénommé Hideki se tourna vers moi et fronça les sourcils:

_-Enchanté,Thémis-san..._

Je fronçai les sourcils à mon tour. «_ Une seule fois dans sa vie,hein? _». Voyant mon scepticisme,Light intervint:

-_Vous vous connaissez?_

-_Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés mais,je ne savais pas qu'elle était ton amie,Light-kun._

Je ne sus pas trop quoi répondre alors je me tus.

-_Ah enfin,tu sais Ryuuga,Cassandra a passé toute son enfance en Angleterre. Donc,elle ne connaît pas encore bien nos coutumes japonaises et..._

Puis je donnai une légère bourrade à Light et lui lançai mon regard inquisiteur:

_-Ça y est Light!Tu cherches encore à me faire passer pour une imbécile!Je suis aussi japonaise que toi!_

Light secoua la tête.

_-Non,je voulais juste faire savoir à Ryuuga que..._

Ce fut à mon tour de hocher la tête en rigolant:

_-Calme toi Light,je plaisante!Mais franchement,j'avoue que les petits trucs honorifiques qu'on met après les noms au Japon m'échappent encore..._

Ryuuga se mit à rire discrètement. Il était différent. Ce n'était pas le jeune homme que j'avais croisé il y a quelques jours.

_-Ne t'inquiète pas Thémis-san,je comprends car j'ai moi aussi passé mon enfance en Angleterre..._

Puis il se tourna vers Light.

_-Light-kun je dois avouer que ton amie est très...amusante..._

Je devins écarlate et Light éclata de rire à son tour avant de reprendre son sérieux et d'ajouter:

_-Bien...Je crois que nous devrions retourner en cours..._

Ryuuga et moi acquiesçâmes et nous retournâmes tous les trois en cours.

Puis,vers environ midi,nous nous rendîmes à la cafétéria où nous prîmes une table à l'écart des autres. Nous nous assîmes et nous déballâmes nos déjeuners respectifs à l'exception de Ryuuga qui était vraiment trop occupé à lorgner sur mon paquet de doughnuts. Je pris un doughnuts du bout des doigts et lui tendit le second:

-_Tu en veux?_

Comme perdu dans ses pensées,il releva sa tête étonné. Il me fixa puis fixa le doughnut qui dégoulinait à mes doigts. Je mis la pâtisserie dans un mouchoir et le posa près de lui.

_-...Non merci,je..._

Je lui tendit à nouveau le doughnut et commençai à bouder:

-_On se connaît à peine alors si tu ne prends pas ce doughnut,je serais très très vexée,tu vois,et quand je suis vexée,je raconte le jour où j'ai mangé des bonbons périmés et..._

Light se tourna vers nous et prit un visage grave:

-_Je t'en prie Ryuuga,prend ce satané beignet!Cette histoire est __vraiment dégoûtante et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de l'entendre à table..._

Je donnai à nouveau une bourrade à Light.

-_Comme il dit!_

Ryuuga hésitant toujours comme un animal chétif,je lui lançai mon regard qui-ferait-fondre-même-un-iceberg-au-pôle-nord-bref-trop-mimi et lui dit d'une voix toute mièvre.

-_Pour moi,s'teuplait!_

Le jeune homme finit par prendre le doughnut en souriant.

_-Et bien si tu insistes..._

Je souris en léchant mes doigts pleins de confiture:

-_Tu vois...Pas si compliqué que ça!_

Light ayant un coup de fil à passer,se leva et nous laissa tous les deux.

Ryuuga posa le doughnut sur son emballage et me demanda,intrigué:

_-Thémis-san?_

_-Mouiii?_

_-Je peux te poser une question?_

Je bus une gorgée de jus de fruits.

_-Bien sûr!_

_-Eh bien...Comment se fait-il que tu n'aies pas passé l'examen d'entrée comme tout le monde?_

La fameuse question.

-_Ben pour moi...C'était inutile..._

Je sentis son regard sur moi.

_-Et pour quelle raison?_

Je déposai mon verre de jus et mordillai dans mon croissant. Car j'avais plus envie de beignets.

_-J'ai sauté une classe..._

Ensuite,comme pour réfléchir,il titilla sa lèvre inférieure et m'observa intensément. Une série de frissons me parcourut le dos.

_-Vraiment?_

Je relevai ma tête et le regardai,sceptique.

_-Hideki?_

_-Thémis-san..._

_-Pourquoi autant de questions tout d'un coup?_

Il releva sa tête à son tour et fronça les sourcils. Je n'aime pas parler pendant le déjeuner!Mais comme je viens de le rencontrer,il ne le sait pas,je le pardonne!Cette fois-ci du moins...C'est à ce moment que Light choisit pour revenir. Il avait l'air légèrement tendu.

-_Euh,Ryuuga je peux te parler en privé?Cassandra tu peux nous attendre s'il-te-plaît? _

_-Ben...D'accord..._

Et je vis Light et son mystérieux nouvel ami qui s'éloignaient petit à petit de mon champ de vision.

-_Ryuuga,j'ai appelé mon père il y a un instant et il m'a dit pour l'enquê comptes tu faire pour ça?Nom de Dieu!_

_-Light-kun,ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler,d'accord?Nous en reparlerons,veux-tu?_

Light soupira. Il savait très bien que L le suspectait d'être Kira et qu'il ne lui faisait pas du tout confiance dans cette enquête. Il avait raison de le faire mais,ce n'était pas une raison...

_-Soit,passons. J'espère que Cassandra ne t'as pas trop taquiné!Tu sais,elle est si immature sur les bords..._

_-Non,Thémis-san ne m'a pas posé de problème..._

Light pouffa sournoisement.

_-Light-kun?_

_-Tu sais Ryuuga,elle déteste que l'on l'appelle ainsi!_

_-Ah..._

_-Enfin,laisse tomber Ryuuga. Je dis vraiment n'importe quoi,moi ces temps-ci!...Bref,elle préfère qu'on appelle par son nom caché,c'est tout..._

_Ensuite,Ryuuga sort son bloc-note et commence à griffonner dessus._

_-Plus de Thémis-san...Je prend note..._

_-Non mais...Si elle ne t'as rien dit,ne le prends pour toi!Moi depuis qu'on se connaît,je l'appelle comme ça...Tu sais,malgré son âge,elle est très compliquée..._

_-Et...Quelle âge a t-elle?_

_-Et,bien..._

Light passa ses bras autour de sa tête et lui dit:

_-Tu devrais le lui demander à elle personnellement,si tu t'y intéresse vraiment. Elle n'aime pas trop en parler mais,peut-être que pour toi,elle fera un petit effort..._

L s'arrêta,sceptique.

_-Qu'est ce que Light-kun veut insinuer par là avec ses propos?_

_-Rien,je t',juste que lorsqu'elle rencontre quelqu'un pour la première fois,elle peut avoir deux réactions. _

_-Quelle est sa deuxième réaction?_

_-Je ne crois pas que tu veuilles vraiment savoir. En tout cas,cette réaction est très inconfortable!Cassandra a vraiment l'air de t'apprécier,c'est tout...Enfin,c'est ce que je pense. Ce n'est pas à tout le monde qu'elle offre de la nourriture!Ça me rappelle qu'un jour,elle était venu avec un paquet de biscuits et...Enfin,laisse tomber._

Après l'anecdote,Light ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il vit son amie. Cassandra lança alors:

_-Vous en avez mis du temps!De quoi parliez vous?_

_-De toi,miss Biscuit salé..._

Cassandra fut clairement désagréablement surprise:

-_Encore cette histoire de biscuits?Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire,Light!C'était un accident!Eh puis,je trouve qu'il y a vraiment de meilleurs sujets de conversation,voyez vous..._

_-Ah oui?Et lesquels?_Lui demanda Light,faignant la curiosité.

-_Je ne sais pas,moi,l'actualité!Tiens Kira par exemple!_

Ryuuga se crispa. Light fut sans doute le seul à l'avoir remarqué puisque Cassandra elle,cherchait des sucreries dans son sac. Puis Ryuuga se reprit.

-_Hmm...Et toi,que penses tu de Kira?_

Light lâcha un soupir. Il s'y attendait à vrai dire,à cette question.

L'intéressée se releva,victorieuse (du paquet de M&M's évidemment!) et nota discrètement l'intérêt soudain que porta Ryuuga vis-à-vis à ce sujet en particulier.

_-Euh,moi je pense que..._

La conversation fut interrompue par le sonnerie de reprise de cours de l'après-midi. Les trois amis se levèrent et se dirigèrent lentement vers la sortie de la cafétéria. Et pour clore à jamais cette conversation,Light ajouta:

_-Prêts pour trois heures de sciences naturelles?_


	2. Koukishin'

_**Note de la rédac':**_

Bien,bien,bien!Salut les gens!

Le chapitre 2,en ligne!Juste une petite précision:J'ai légèrement modifié la chronologie de death note,**ne m'en voulez pas!**En fait,j'ai placé l'apparition du second Kira avant l'accident cardiovasculaire du petit papa de Light(tout de suite les grand mots!).Bien,c'est tout!Bonne lecture huhuhu^^

**Et un grand merci à ma bêta readeuse,ligotah-chan!**

_**Let me be with you**_

_**Chapitre 2: Koukishin'**_

Ces temps-ci, Ryuuga se comportait de façon très étrange . Cela faisait plus de deux mois que nous étions rentrés à l'université de plus,malgré le fait qu'il soit un élève studieux,il était souvent absent et cachait un tas de trucs....D'ailleurs, Light aussi. Mais je vais mener mon enquête,car je déteste être exclue! En ce moment, j'étais au London's café et je flânais un peu, mais je réfléchissais à l'affaire Kira qui me prenait beaucoup de mon temps libre...Évidemment, je n'en parlais à personne et je notais toutes mes hypothèses dans mon carnet de super détective «C»! Oui, C!Comme L quoi, mon modèle, mon héros, mon...Sans mon rendre compte,je traçai un énorme L sur mon cahier et soupirai d'admiration.

-L...

Je sursautai et me retournai si vite que mon verre de lait manqua de tomber sur mon nouveau baggy. Hideki Ryuuga était incliné,le pouce titillant comme d'habitude sa lèvre inférieur, regardant avec un étrange intérêt la lettre que je venais de tracer inconsciemment. Je fermai brusquement mon carnet,gênée comme pas possible! Hideki fixa un moment le carnet fermé, posé sur la table puis me demanda:

-Thémis-san? Qu'était-ce?

Il s'installa sur la chaise qui me faisait face. Je rangeai le carnet aussi vite que l'éclair et but une gorgée de mon verre, l'air vachement décontractée:

-Ben...C'est rien de...d'important qui...te concerne....de toute façon...

Il fronça les sourcils,sourit et me lança très bizarrement:

-Va savoir...

Alors, pour changer de sujet et pour me sortir de cette...ennuyeuse situation, je m'écriai entre deux gorgées de lait:

-Tu viens souvent à cet....ici?

Il commanda un café et me répondit du tac au tac:

-Thémis-san essaierait-elle de changer de sujet?

Encore plus nauséeuse, je regardai au fond de mon verre et lui répondit:

-Et ça marche?

Il fronça les sourcils, prit une gorgée de son café (super le service!) et me répondit tout en y ajoutant des tonnes et des tonnes de morceaux de sucre(la première fois que je voyais une telle chose!):

-Pas vraiment...

Là, je me sentis vraiment obligée de lui répondre. Je sortis mon carnet en question et le fit glisser entre mes mains:

-Et bien...En fait, il m'arrive de...me demander la signification de tout ce qui se passe dans ma vie et...

-Ton journal intime?

Mon...Ah oui! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt! Je fis un léger signe de tête, celle-ci qui fixait toujours le fond de mon verre comme si toute ma vie défilait au fond de celui-ci.

Il leva sa tête et me lança un regard que je ne pus déchiffrer.

-Menteuse...

Je pris mon air mi-indignée mi-amusée et lui lança:

-Ooooh, moi menteuse? Mais pas du tout! Comment peux tu me dire ça?Tu voulais une réponse eh bien, en voilà une!

-Quelle soit bonne ou pas,c'est ça?

Je soupirai si fort que je sentis une de mes mèches rebelles voler par dessus ma tête.

-Comment peux-tu savoir que cette réponse est fausse, si tu ne sais pas ce que c'est réellement, lui lançai-je railleuse.

Ensuite, il me fixa tellement que mes pommettes devinrent roses et que je repartis pour ma belle expédition au fond de mon verre de lait.

-Pertinente, me répondit-il, en souriant comme s'il avait trouvé la réponse à un casse-tête.

-Bon d'accord, tu vas trouver ça stupide mais, ce carnet est...Mon cahier de super-détective...

Il releva la tête comme si j'avais sorti la plus bonne blague de l'année.

-Super-détective?

-Et bien, comme tu le sais, mon oncle est l'ambassadeur du Japon et, il lui arrive d'être très débordé et il m'arrive de...enfin de...

-Lui donner un coup de main?

-...On peut dire ça comme ça, moui...sans qu'il soit au courant...

Il parut réfléchir puis me demanda:

-Tu as accès à des enquêtes criminelles?

Merdeuh! J'en ai trop dit! Si mon oncle l'apprend,je...

-Ton silence répond à ma question...

-Mais euh, non! Mais oui...c'est ça! Bon d'accord! Mon oncle n'est pas au courant! Alors je t'en prie, ne le dis à personne! Et surtout pas à Light!

Il posa sa tasse.

-Pourquoi Light-kun ne devrait-il pas le savoir?

-En fait, il déteste le fait que je m'intéresse à tous ces trucs judiciaires...Il aurait préféré qu'à 17 ans, je tricote des nattes et que je...

-Tu as 17 ans?

Rectification. Là, il me regardait comme si je venais de dire la meilleure du siècle! Et puis, je trouvais que ses orteils commençaient à se tortiller de plus en plus fort, même si son visage ne laisse rien paraître.

-Je croyais que tu le savais,dis-je en entamant ma énième expédition au fond de mon verre.

-Thémis-san, me lança-t-il en ignorant ma remarque,...est quand même un peu jeune pour l'université...

Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise là...Je levai les épaules pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

-Ben, on va dire que je suis...un peu avancée...pour mon âge, voilà tout...

-Un peu....son QI doit être...

Je préférai l'interrompre.

-S'il-te-plaît! On arrête de parler de mon âge et de tout ça! Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler,tu vois...

-Les capacités intellectuelles de Thémis-san seraient-elle un fardeau pour elle?

Je soupirai à nouveau.

-Non...C'est pas ça, mais c'est que...Je n'aime pas trop en parler, c'est tout...

Et puis, Ryuuga me lança un regard...Je ne sais pas...Un regard bizarre de compassion? Non,autre chose.

-Entendu, Thémis-san...

Puis, il me demanda, l'air de rien:

-Thémis-san compte finir son gâteau ou bien...

Je rigolai puis lui tendit mon fraisier qu'il s'empressa d'avaler. Je trouvais que Ryuuga pouvait se montrer fort agaçant mais...parfois, il est attachant. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte? Je dois garder l'œil ouvert pour découvrir ce que Light et Hideki me cachent! Non! Je dois me concentrer...Profitant de ce petit moment de faiblesse (il a la bouche remplie de gâteau!),j'essayai de parler de leur fameux secret:

-Je vous trouve très étranges, Light et toi ces temps-ci...

Après avoir englouti le gâteau, il avala une gorgée de café.

-Vraiment?

-Ne fais pas ton innocent, Hideki, lui dis-je franco,vous me cachez quelque chose et j'ai bien l'intention de découvrir quoi...

Il déposa sa tasse et sourit.

-Tu sais Thémis-san, il n'y a pas de mal à tricoter ses nattes...

QUOI? Alors là, je me penchai légèrement vers lui en lui arborant mon air le plus mégalo et lui répondit:

-...Mais il n'y a pas non plus de mal à ne plus vouloir en faire, n'est ce pas?

Il ne me répondit pas.

-Me trouves-tu trop curieuse Hideki? lui demandai-je en reprenant ma place.

Il mélangea son café avec la cuillère de mon ex-fraisier.

-Non...Thémis-san est très...attentive pour...son âge...

Ça y est! Il recommençait avec mon âge ce n'était pas possible! Il commençait franchement à m'agacer, celui-là! Je lui lançait un regard tellement noir qu'une des serveuses observant la scène, faillit faire tomber son plateau.

-C'est plus fort que toi, hein!

Il haussa les épaules. Alors, ironiquement je m'attrapai une mèche et je la tortillai entre mes doigts.

-Han, Hideki...et ça te plairait si je les tricotais encore, mes nattes?lui lançai-je d'une voix très enfantine-mais qui sonna plus provocatrice que je ne l'avais prévu -quand je la prononçai, impatiente de voir sa réaction.

A mon grand étonnement,il ne fit que tourner la tête mais j'eus quand même le temps d'apercevoir sa gène. J'éclatai de rire, ce qui l'embarrassa au plus haut point, car il comprit que j'avais eu le temps de voir sa gêne mal dissimulée. Et puis, tout à coup, la télévision du café annonça une transmission de Kira. Je restai interdite tandis que Hideki se rembrunit immédiatement. Dans ce message, «Kira» demandait à la police de l'aider dans sa démarche à «nettoyer» le Japon. Il y avais un truc bizarre avec Kira. Je ne sais pas. Ce n'était pas son genre de...On dirait que...Bon sang! Mais bien sûr! Sans m'occuper de Hideki, je sortis tout de suite mon carnet et me mis à griffonner sur une de ses pages: «Possibilité deuxième Kira». Quand je fermai mon carnet, j'aperçus que Ryuuga resta brusquement figé: il avait lu ce que je venais d'inscrire sur mon carnet.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Hideki?

Au son de ma voix, il revint à lui et me demanda:

-En ce moment, c'est sur Kira que Thémis-san enquête?

J'acquiesçai. Il devenait si sérieux d'un coup.

-Je...peux jeter un coup d'œil? Me demanda t-il en tendant sa main.

Je lui donnai le carnet mais lui dit:

-Euh, oui...mais ce ne sont que des suppositions, tu sais, je...

Tout en tournant les pages, il me demanda:

-Quelqu'un d'autre a t-il déjà vu ce carnet à part moi?

-Non, je...ne l'ai montré à personne...pourquoi?

Il me le rendit et s'essuya les yeux.

-Tu...pourrais me rendre un petit service?

J'écarquillai les yeux.

-Lequel?

-Ce carnet...ne le montre à personne, d'accord?

Il est vraiment bizarre, là!

-D'accord mais...serais-ce trop te demander de m'expliquer qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-Tu sais Thémis-san, les informations que tu as recueilli dans ce cahier sont vraiment intéressantes...

-Ah oui?

-...Mais très dangereuses si elles tombent entre de mauvaises mains...

J'écarquillai à nouveau mes yeux noisettes.

-A ce point, m'étonnai-je. T'es quoi au juste: un espion, un agent secret?

Il éclata d'un rire qui me paraît un peu faux.

-C'est juste que...moi aussi je mène ma petite enquête voilà tout...

-Ah...

-Tu as recueilli vachement d'infos qui peuvent te permettre d'aider la police...

Il parût réfléchir puis se leva. D'ailleurs, moi aussi je me levai.

-Pour me faire pardonner d'être aussi maligne, je peux t'offrir une glace?

Hideki sourit mais déclina mon offre.

-Peut être une autre fois, Thémis-san. Là, il faut que je fasse une course importante. On se voit demain!

-Ok, lui dis-je en attrapant mon sac.

Et je le vis s'éloigner de plus en plus. Le mystère s'épaississait on dirait!Tant mieux! Je n'ai jamais aimé la facilité!

_Reviews?!_


	3. Aete

_**Let me be with you**_

**Auteur:**Moi^^

**Disclamer:**Je ne l'ai jamais fait,honte à moi ,L et Cie ne m'appartiennent pas,sinon un tas de choses seraient différentes!A part Thémis,celle-là sort de ma petite tête séquellée...

**Pairing:**A découvrir mais,il n'y a pas de mystère...

**Note:**Désolé pour le nimportenawak de ce chapitre,ne me tuez pas!

Merci à Ligotah-Chan!Sans elle,chaque publication serait une mise à l 'abattoir (pour vous et pour moi)!

Ce chapitre est une superposition de l'épisode avec le tennis et le père de Light qui manque de clamser,bonne lecture^^

_**Chapitre 3:Aete**_

Comme tous les jeudis après midi,Thémis, Light et L se rendirent à leur cours d'éducation physique. Leur emploi du temps indiquait qu'ils devaient avoir une leçon de tennis. Les élèves étaient groupés selon leur sexe, un groupe féminin, auquel appartenait Thémis, et un groupe composé de garçon, dont L et Light.

-Je dois dire que tu m'as surpris Ryuuga. Me proposer de disputer une partie de tennis pour mieux faire connaissance...

-Ça ne te gène pas j'espère? Demanda L à Light.

-Non pas du tout, mais je ne sais pas si tu es conscient que j'ai tout de même un assez bon niveau...

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, figure toi que j'ai moi même remporté le championnat junior en Angleterre...

«Si je lui demande s'il est de nationalité anglaise, pensa Light, est-ce qu'il va penser que je le fait parce que je suis Kira et que j'essaie de m'informer sur lui?Allez je tente,on verra bien...»

-Alors tu as vécu en Angleterre, Ryuuga? demanda innocemment Light.

-Oui, j'y ai passé une grande partie de mon enfance. Light-kun a la mémoire courte. J'en avais parlé avec Thémis-san...

-Ah, euh....oui! Quel idiot, plaisanta Light(se trouvant vraiment imbécile de ne pas s'être souvenu de ce détail plus tôt)

-....Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Il est impossible de retrouver l'identité de L à partir de cette piste...

«Bon, d'accoooooord....»se dit Light à lui même.

-On se fait un match en un set? Le premier qui remporte six jeux a gagné, d'accord?

-Ça marche, lui répondit Light.

* * *

PFFFF!!! Quel chaleur! Arghhh! Aujourd'hui, j'étais bien obligée de porter cette mini jupe de tennis que ma tante a acheté! Et c'est la énième fois qu'un garçon-le malin-perd sa balle dans mon aire de jeux, et de plus près de moi, comme par hasard!!! Mais il y a pire: des violents courants d'air, et des rafales de vents qui essaient de soulever ma tenue! C'est vrai que je crève de chaleur, mais pas au point de me mettre en petite culotte! Et puis, c'est ma tante qui a insisté pour que je mette cette «immondice» pour le sport! Moi et les tenues féminines, je vous le dit franchement, on fait deux! Ce n'est pas pratique du tout de courir avec un truc aussi mini! Mais j'ai quand même gagné tous mes matchs et par la même occasion, toutes les filles! Dieu du ciel, je me débrouille!!!! (soupir) Je m'ennuie, c'est pas possible! Bon je vais aller boire un peu d'eau et après....

-J'ai trouvé! Je savais bien que j'avais déjà entendu parler de Light Yagami!

De quoi parlent-elles?

-...Il a été champion inter-collège en 2002 et 2003. A la remise du trophée, il a dit: «s'amuser, c'est amusant jusqu'au collège», et ensuite, il n'a plus participé à un seul tournoi...

-Ah bon, minauda Sachiko Namikawa, une fille dans ma classe, mais alors, qui est ce mystérieux Hideki Ryuuga qui arrive à tenir tête à un champion pareil!!!!

-Hideki Ryuuga, Light Yagami? Mais que se passe-t-il enfin? Demandai-je interloquée.

Sachiko se tourna vers moi et me montra un attroupement près du court principal de tennis. Elle me dit en ronronnant:

-Il y a un match de titans! Le sage Light Yagami et le mystérieux Hideki Ryuugaaaa!!!!!!!

-Ah ok...

Light et Hideki font du zèle! Je jouais des coudes pour me faufiler. Moi qui ai toujours été complexée par ma petite taille...J'avoue que je m'en suis bien servi pour passer! Quand j'arrivai enfin près du terrain de jeux qu'ils occupaient, j'entendis:

-JEU, SET ET MATCH! LIGHT YAGAMI! SIX JEUX A QUATRE!

Ça, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment! Mais Hideki lui, a résisté beaucoup plus longtemps à Light que les autres!

-Light! Hideki! Hey ooooooh!

Ils finirent par me remarquer. Je courus vers eux-ils se serraient la main! Il ne faut surtout pas manquer de fair-play!-, et c'est à ce moment là qu'une perverse BOURRASQUE de vent souleva la mini jupe que je déteste depuis pour révéler ma petite culotte rose Hello Kitty à toute l'assistance. Light resta bouche bée, Hideki détourna la tête, un peu gêné, les autres garçons saignaient du nez -les pervers! Je baissai rapidement la jupe, rouge comme une tomate et restai sur place.

-Salut...

Light ne dit rien: je comprends qu'il puisse être sous le choc, mais il peut quand même ouvrir la bouche pour m'aider à faire passer ma gène!

-Joli...ahahah!...petite...hihihi!...culotte...ohohoh! S'esclaffèrent un groupe de mecs qui passaient par là.

Je regardai mes petits pieds, honteuse. Hideki prit ma défense.

-Allons... Ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui...

-...

Je donnai une légère bourrade dans l'épaule de Light.

-Light...

Comme l'intéressé peinait à reprendre ses esprits, furibonde, je pris le bras d'Hideki et commençai à marcher en ignorant Light:

-La honte...

-Mais non...

-Bien sur que si! Ne ment pas!

-Bon, un peu alors...

Je soupirai. C'est tout ce qui me manquait! Une honte en public et devant lui, en plus...

-Et, euh... Dis moi concrètement, tu as regardé?

Il leva les yeux aux ciel et porta son pouce à sa bouche.

-Je ne me le permettrai jamais, Thémis-san...

-Ah...

C'est clair, il a regardé! Je resserrai la pression que j'exerçais sur son bras sans m'en rendre compte.

-Hideki...

-Thémis-san?

-Merci...

On s'arrêta tout les deux, et il me regarda, presque surpris. Je soutins assez difficilement son regard et sourit.«_Tiens, c'est bizarre ça, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire, là?» _C'est à ce moment que Light alias rescapé du coma, vint à notre niveau. Je relâchai discrètement le bras de Hideki et lançai:

-Tiens,tu as repris tes esprits...Beau match!

-Light a très bien joué. Après tout, il m'a battu...

-Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas du m'accrocher à ce point là pour gagner! Je suis mort de soif! Et puis, j'ai quelque chose à te demander: ça te dirait qu'on aille boire un verre quelque part?

-Écoute, puisque tu es le vainqueur, tu peux demander ce que tu veux au perdant!

Je sautillai.

-Chouette! Dis Light, je peux venir moi aussi?

Ils se concertèrent silencieusement puis:

-Si tu veux. Tu peux même emmener ta petite culotte avec toi, ahahah!

Ryuuga me donne un petit coup de coude et me chuchote.

-T'occupe pas Thémis-san. Je paierai l'addition pour ta petite culotte aussi...

-Toi aussi tu t'y mets! Mais arrêtez tous les deux!!!!

Je gonflai mes joues, et Light soupira.

-Mais avant que tu me poses tes questions Light,il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire...

Il repris son sérieux:

-Quoi donc?

-Light, dit-il, je te soupçonne d'être Kira. Maintenant que tu sais à quoi t'en tenir, tu peux me demander ce que tu veux...

Je m'arrêtai en même temps que Light. J'avais vraiment l'air plus abasourdie que lui. De quoi parlait Hideki? Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire par «maintenant que tu sais à quoi t'en tenir»? Light se mit à rire. Mais tel que je le connaissait, je savais que son rire sonnait faux.

-Moi? Kira?

-Disons que c'est une simple probabilité de l'ordre de 1%. Mais je veux aussi que tu saches que si j'arrive à m'assurer que tu n'es pas Kira et que tu possèdes des capacités d'analyses exceptionnelles, j'aimerai t'intégrer à l'enquête...

-Enquête? Mais de quoi parlez vous à la fin?

Ils se retournaient tous les deux vers moi. Ryuuga mordilla à nouveau son pouce et Light se contenta de fronçer les sourcils.

-Si tu veux bien Ryuuga, on reprendra cette conversation plus tard...

-Hem, oui Light, c'est mieux...

J'agitai les bras dans tous les sens genre manga en furie.

-DE QUOI? MAIS J'SUIS LA, MOI! J'SUIS PAS INVISIBLE!

-Thémis...

Oh!! Lorsque Light m'appelle comme cela...ça n'annonçe rien de bon!

-Euh, pardon...Dis Light, on amène Ryuuga dans le bar où nous sommes allés la fois dernière?

-Si tu veux,oui...

Je me tus et on commença à marcher. Ce fut le silence jusqu'au bar-café.

Au bar-café:

-J'aime beaucoup l'atmosphère de ce café, dit Light, et puis à cette table,on peut discuter sans risquer d'être entendu...

«Sans être entendu»? Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire par là? Mais c'est quoi ces espèces de cachotteries là!

-Je vous remercie à tous les deux de m'avoir fait découvrir un endroit aussi sympa...

-Et puis, ici au moins, fis-je, tu peux t'asseoir comme tu veux sans te soucier des autres...

-Ça peut paraître étonnant mais, j'ai besoin de m'asseoir comme ça. Si je m'assois normalement, ça me fait perdre environ 40% de mes capacités d'analyses...Bon, alors Light, qu'avais tu as me demander...

«40%!» Light tourna la tête à gauche puis à droite comme s'il cherchait quelque chose et s'adressa à moi:

-Tiens, il n'y a pas de serveuse...Cassandra, ça ne te dérangerais pas d'aller commander pour nous, s'il te plaît?

Je posai mes mains sur mes hanches:

-Tu me prends pour une poire ou quoi? Je sais que tu veux m'éloigner pour parler avec Ryuuga de tous vos trucs confidentiels, là...

Ryuuga mordit(encore) son pouce et murmura quelque chose entre ces dents. Light frotta ses yeux comme si je lui donnais la migraine. Je soupirai et je me levai:

-Bon, j'y vais. Mais le voile de la vérité dévoilera euh...la vérité! Dis-je en tirant la langue.

Sur ces mots, je tournai les talons et me rendit à la caisse. Après une queue interminable, j'ai commandé deux cafés, un chocolat-crème chantilly pour moi (je déteste le café, beurk!) et un assortiment de petits gâteaux _que Ryuuga appréciera certainement_...Mais qu'est ce que je raconte, moi!

Arrivée au couloir, j'aperçus Light et Ryuuga: Light venait de déposer trois feuilles sur la table et Ryuuga en déposa une quatrième. Light eut vraiment l'air surpris! Mais de là où j'étais,on entendait rien de ce qu'ils se disaient! Alors, plus vite que l'éclair, je m'assis près de Ryuuga en déposant ma commande.

-Tiens, c'est quoi ça? dis-je en prenant trois feuilles posées sur la table et en oubliant la présence de la quatrième.

-Cassandra, pose ça...commença à me dire Light. Ryuuga l'interrompit.

-Mais Ryuuga...commença-t-il.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, Light...

J'observai ces copies. Cela me rappelait vaguement quelque chose...La réflexion me fit froncer les sourcils au grand étonnement de Light et de Ryuuga. Enfin surtout Light! Il y avait le numéro d'impression mais...Très intéressant...

-Hum, cool...C'est un casse-tête, non? J'adoore!

Je posai les feuilles sur la table,bien en évidence.

-Facile comme bonjour! Si on prend les premières syllabes de chaque colonne et qu'on les mets les unes après les autres dans un bon ordre,on obtient un message qui donnerait:«L le sais tu...Le Dieu de la mort ne mange que des pommes...».Mais si on regarde les numéros d'impression derrière ses feuilles et qu'on met ces copies en fonction de celles ci,ça ferait:«L le sais tu...Ne mange que des pommes...Le dieu de la mort...»Là bien sûr, ça n'a aucun sens! A part si on considère l'éventualité qu'il y a d'autres copies...A mais oui! (Je prend la quatrième fiche)Là c'est mieux: «Le sais tu,L que le Dieu de la mort qui mange que des pommes a...Euh,les mains rouges»...

Light ne dit rien et Ryuuga tortilla nerveusement ses orteils en murmurant:

-Impressionnant...

-...

-Ah, ben...Mais, il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue. Comment avez vous eut ces documents? Même mon oncle a eu des difficultés d'accès...

-Light-kun et Thémis-san possèdent des capacités d'analyses exceptionnelles...Thémis-san pourrait-elle répondre à...

-Non Ryuuga...

Light l'interrompit:

-Il vaut mieux ne pas la mêler à ça...

-Light. Thémis-san a 17 ans. Elle est assez grande pour prendre ses propres décisions, non?

Regard noir de Light vers moi:

-Cassandra, tu lui a finalement dit ton âge...

-Oui! Mais...non! En fait, ça m'a échappé...

-Eh bien, soit...Cassandra tu fais ce que tu v....

Le portable de Ryuuga sonna puis celui de Light:

-Décidément...

Apparemment, ces appels étaient liés puisque:

Ryuuga: C'est Yagami!

Moi: Quoi?

Light: Mon père,il a eu une crise cardiaque!

A l'hôpital:

-Dis donc papa, dit Light, tu nous a fichu une belle trouille!

-Oui, dit-il, mais c'était juste le surmenage, rien d'autre...

Phrase bourrée de sous-entendus:

-L'important est que vous alliez bien...dit Ryuuga.

-Oui! confirmai-je avant que mon portable ne sonne. Allo, allô? Ah, mon oncle! Oui...Mr Yagami va bien...Maintenant? Euh, bon j'arrive alors...

Je me dirigeai vers la porte:

-Je reviens dans deux minutes. Mon oncle est dehors...

Et je quittai la pièce. Après avoir récupéré les fleurs que mon oncle avait envoyés pour Soïchiro Yagami(un de ses subordonnés les a apportés, lui, est encore en déplacement), j'eus un petit creux et fit une halte à la cafétéria et achetai pleins de choux à la crème, miam!! A peine eus-je le temps d'entrer dans la chambre (redevenue étrangement silencieuse!) et de dire...:

-Bon rétablissement de la part de mon oncle, monsieur Yaga...

...que l'infirmière vint, et nous jeta littéralement dehors en disant: «Messieurs, mademoiselle, les visites sont terminés!»

-Zut, j'ai même pas eu le temps de parler avec ton père Light!

-Pas grave, tu viendras avec moi demain si tu veux...

-Oki!

On arriva tous les trois devant l'hôpital. Une limousine et un homme âgé attendaient Ryuuga.

-A plus Ryuuga!

-Oui...Au revoir, Thémis-san...

Et la voiture démarra. Light se tourne vers moi.

-Cassandra sois franche. Qu'est ce qui se passe entre vous deux?

J'écarquillai les yeux. Eh ben dis donc!

-De quoi? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes? Ben rien enfin!

Son regard s'adoucit.

-Bien...Tu sais, il vaudrait mieux...

-Pourquoi?

-Ryuuga est quelqu'un à part...Je ne veux pas que tu souffres...

-Light, t'es vraiment grave...

-Et puis c'est mieux que tu t'intéresses à quelqu'un de ton...âge...

Je ris.

-Ryuuga n'est pas aussi vieux que ça, non?...oui?

Je lui pris le bras et on commença à marcher.

-Enfin...Ce n'est pas important puisque tu ne ressens rien pour lui, pas vrai?

-Euh, oui t'as raison...

-Ah, et pour un petit garçon manqué, je trouve que tes culottes sont très féminines! Enfin, c'est mieux comme ça parce que,si tu portais des caleçons, ça serait vraiment...Aïeeeeuuuh!


	4. Tekihatsu

_**Let me be with you**_

**Auteur:**Moi Cassouminette^^

**Disclamer:**Je ne l'ai jamais fait,honte à moi ,L et Cie ne m'appartiennent pas,sinon un tas de choses seraient différentes!Excel elle,appartient à Koshi Rikdo!A part Thémis,celle-là sort de ma petite tête séquellée...

**Pairing:**A découvrir mais,il n'y a pas de mystère...

**Note:Avant de commencer ce chapitre,je me dois d'expliquer certaines choses:suite aux questions pertientes de **_**Lily-cassidy,**_je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait certaines choses qui n'étaient pas donc et donc,à chaque fois qu'on me posera des questions,j'y répondrai personnellement bien sûr,et je la publierai au début du prochain chapitre,histoire que le peu de lecteurs que j'ai ne prennent pas la poudre d'escampette!

_Merci à Ligotah-Chan,comme toujours!_

**La question posée en rapport avec les noms de Thémis:**Bon,le prénom de Thémis,compliqué je sais!:

Thémis:C'est le prénom disons "officiel",les personnes étrangères à elle,auront tendance à l'appeler comme ça

Cassandra:Nom caché.Préfère être appelée comme ça car Thémis lui fait trop penser à sa mère qui s'appelle d'ailleurs Arthémis (0_°)

Je dis pas tout après,ça va gâcher la surprise^^

Dans les autres chapitres,elle aura beaucoup de pense que j'exagère mais j'aime bien!Et puis,l'identité de Thémis sera un peu trouble,c'est vois le contexte de death note,les noms,c'est lié...

J'espère avoir éclairé votre lanterne (*soupir* aaah la copié-collé!)^^

ah et,dernière chose,quand vous êtes un auteur,n'allez surtout pas voir vos statistiques,ça vous en fout un coup T_T

**La question posée en rapport avec la relation Light/Thémis:**Il est clair qu'il est très différent avec elle qu'avec les autres.C'est vrai que pour light,c'est pas ,en fait,j'ai prévu de développer ça aprè ce que je peux dire,c'est que Thémis n'est ni folle de light,n'est ni kiyoumi,ni est surdouée et j'ai essayé de faire en sorte qu'il la considère presque comme son égal,parce qu'elle n'est pas comme toutes les filles qu'il a rencontré,elle ne s'aplatit pas devant lui,et ne bave encore moins^^

**Quand l'autheuse en rajoute une couche:**_Alors,qu'en pensez-vous?Enfin bref *soupir* cette partie m'a été inspiré d'une fiction anglaise qui avait elle aussi plusieurs similitudes avec la mienne.J'ai aimé cette fic mais...Je l'ai trouvé un peu trop sentimentale (sans doute comme la mienne T_T)_

Voilou!Dites-moi qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?

_**Let me be with you**_

_**Chapitre 4:Tekihatsu**_

Depuis mon arrivée au Japon, je travaillais au_ Sweeties_. C'était une pâtisserie qui se trouvait à l'Est de Shibuya. J'y étais embauchée pour faire des gâteaux! J'adore cuisiner! Et il paraissait que mes pâtisseries avaient du succès auprès des clients! C'était un endroit où il y avait une super ambiance! J'adorais cet endroit car pour moi,c'était tout d'abord un endroit qui me permettait de me détendre! Si j'y travaillais, c'était avant tout pour le fun! Ce n'était pas vraiment pour le salaire même si je devais avouer que l'on était super bien payé! J'étais en train de finaliser mon cheese-cake quand Excel, une pote avec qui je travaillais et que je connais depuis un petit moment se mit à hurler:

-Je suis en pause! Voyez ça avec l'autre serveuse... Miss, on a un client!

Je déposai la poche à douille que je tenais, essuyai mes mains sur mon tablier et attrapai un torchon sur une table d'à côté.

-Ok, ok, j'arrive...

Mais avant d'arriver au comptoir, je déposai mon cheese-cake sur le présentoir, donnant le dos au client:

-Eh bien, très enthousiaste...la serveuse...

-Excusez la, commençai-je, la pause est la seule religion qu'elle connaisse et...

Je m'interrompis, car entretemps, je m'étais retournée et avais aperçus le client qui me regardait avec ses grands yeux sombres.

-Thémis-san...

-Oh, Ryuuga-san...

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Ryuuga-san...

-Oui! Je fais de super efforts pour devenir une japonaise à part entière! Pour les mangas, il n'y a pas de problème! Bien que mes origines ne soient pas entièrement japonaises, il me reste quelque chose, non?

-Hmmm, en effet, c'est acceptable, me dit-il en souriant.

Mon visage se mit à me démanger. Arggh! Pourquoi,mais pourquoi je devais toujours rougir quand il me regardait un peu trop longtemps ou quand il me souriait? Aaargh, la faiblesse féminine! Je fis semblant de remettre une mèche en place.

-Aheeeumm, donc...

-Eh miss Pancake! Au lieu de draguer les clients,sers les!

Excel venait de dire quoi?Tout le monde nous regardait à présent. Moi, draguer?Je lui lançai mon torchon en pleine face.

-Occupe toi de ta pause, ok? Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait attendre d'une fille qui a pour seul ami masculin son hamster!

Je lui tirai la langue et elle retourna boudeuse à son magazine _Eighteen. _Ryuuga s'assit sur une table à côté de la fenêtre. Je me postai devant lui et lui demandai, professionnellement, ce qu'il voulait.

-Un shortcake à la fraise serait bien...

-Et tu veux quelle taille pour ta part?

-Hmm, le gâteau entier fera l'affaire...

Excel écarquilla les yeux. J'en aurai fait autant si je ne connaissais pas l'excentricité, la façon d'être si singulière de Ryuuga.

Je lui apportai le gâteau et lui demanda:

-Voulez vous quelque chose avec votre gâteau,_sir_?

Ne s'occupant guère de mon ironie, il répondit:

-Avez vous du thé?

-_Yes, we have. How many sugar cubes with,sir?_

Il leva la tête et répondit:

-_Just bring the cup. I'll serve myself..._

«Blasée», il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Il s'en aperçoit mais ne dit rien. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait me répondre avec ce merveilleux et parfait accent anglais!

-Okay...C'est tout?

-C'est tout, me répondit-il en léchant généreusement sa cuillère remplie de crème.

Je retournai dans la cuisine et mis l'eau du thé à bouillir. Je revins avec une petite coupe remplie de sucres en morceaux et m'assis discrètement en face de lui.

-Pour le thé, il faudra attendre...hmm, disons, 10 minutes...Et au fait, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici?

-Je passais par là. Je ne savais pas que Thémis-san travaillait...

-Ici? Mais ça fait un petit moment...

-Je ne savais pas que Thémis-san travaillait déjà...à son âge...

J'émis un grognement agacé.

-Tu le fais exprès ou quoi?

En disant cela, je m'étais levée et j'avais haussé le ton. D'ailleurs, Excel,qui se balançait furieusement sur sa chaise pour écouter notre conversation, faillit tomber. Ryuuga hocha calmement la tête.

-Thémis-san traite toujours ses clients de cette façon?

Il m'agace à la fin! La moutarde me monte au nez!

-Nan, c'est un traitement spécialement pour toi! Laisse-moi te dire que... tu es vraiment...

-Ce n'est pas très bien vu pour quelqu'un comme Thémis-san de se donner en spectacle comme elle vient de le faire à l'instant...Ryuuga porta à nouveau la cuillère à sa bouche, puis continua, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même, «Oui...Thémis-san est en réalité très attrayante avec un tablier...»

A ce moment là, une tomate ne pouvait être plus rouge que moi à cet instant.

-ARRRGH KOF OF KOF!

Excel venait d'avaler son chewing-gum par inadvertance (plutôt par overdose de curiosité, oui!) et courut dans la cuisine. J'entendis le sifflement indiquant que le thé était prêt. Lorsque j'entrai dans la cuisine, Excel me prit à partie.

-Dis donc Cassandra, tu me fais des cachotteries maintenant?

Je versai l'eau dans la théière et le thé par la même occasion.

-De quoi parles tu enfin?

Elle me fit les gros yeux et claqua des dents:

-Je t'en prie. Arrêtes de nier«toute résistance est inutile» avec moi! Je croyais que tu le savais depuis le temps!

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Tu sais, j'ai un client qui m'attends, alors...

-A chaque fois qu'il te parle, tu te transformes en tomate trop mûre...mais tu te fous de qui, là?

-Il fait un juste peu chaud ici, c'est tout...Arrête avec tes suppositions!Il a dit ça pour que je me taise c'est tout...Mais ça m'a quand même mise mal à l'aise ça, je dois le reconnaître...

La petite blonde hocha négativement la tête:

-Tu es encore jeune je sais, mais je ne peux pas te pardonner ça, je suis désolée!

Je ne l'écoutai même plus et me dirigeai vers la table de Ryuuga avec sa tasse de thé que je déposai sur la table, puis je m'assis.

-Merci...

-De rien...

-...

-...

-Thémis-san est mal à l'aise à cause de mes propos? J'en suis désolé...

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça?

-Je suppose que la cuisine a des murs très fins...

Il a entendu notre conversation! C'est dans ce genre de moments où on voudrait rester toute sa vie dans un trou avec une télé câblée et un bol de chips!

-Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir des compliments...

Il leva les yeux sur moi et me regarda avec une intensité, qui me fit d'ailleurs frissonner!

-Est-ce devenu une habitude pour Light-kun et Thémis-san de mentir autant?

Pourquoi me parle-t-il de Light tout d'un coup?

-Quoi? Mais de quoi parles-tu? Enfin, bref. Si je t'offre le thé et le gâteau, tu te tairas?

-Thémis-san essaierait-elle de m'acheter?

-Oui.

Il regarda un instant dans sa tasse:

-Ce thé est délicieux. Il est anglais, non?

-Oui, en effet! C'est du Earl Grey.

Mais quelque chose me disait qu'il le savait déjà.

-Eh bien soit...Thémis-san a eu des nouvelles de Yagami-san?

-Oui! Light et moi sommes allés le voir hier soir. Il pourra sortir dans peu de temps...

-Bien...

-Tu le connais depuis longtemps, le père de Light?

-Un petit moment, dit-il en jetant une douzaine de morceaux de sucre dans son thé.

-Aaaah d'accord, dis-je l'air complètement désintéressée.

Il me regarda un moment puis fit, lui aussi l'air faussement «désintéressé»:

-Les investigations de Thémis-san avancent-elles?

-Mes...Ahhh! Oui, ça avance, ça avance. J'ai découvert quelques trucs, dis-je toujours aussi vague.

-Et...qu'à découvert Thémis-san?

-Ce n'est pas important...

-Je me permets d'insister...

Je le regardai malicieuse.

-Que t'arrive-t-il, aujourd'hui? Tu es bien curieux...et bavard aussi...

-Pardon si Thémis-san me trouve indiscret...

Cette moue boudeuse qu'il fait à chaque fois que je lui fait une remarque désobligeante...

-Meuh naan! Je te taquine! Pour mon enquête perso, j'en suis venu à penser que Kira pouvait manipuler ses victimes avant leur mort, c'est bizarre mais ça me trotte dans la tête depuis un petit moment, en plus de la probabilité du Deuxième kira.

Ryuuga porta son pouce à sa bouche et murmura tout doucement:

-Vraiment?

-Mouii! Mais dis moi, je trouve que tu t'intéresses beaucoup à mes notes sur Kira. Tu travailles avec L? Allez, tu peux me le diiiire!

Il me considéra un instant puis, but du thé:

-Hmmm, on peut dire ça, oui...

Je jubilai intérieurement(et extérieurement). Je le savais!

-Whaaw! Travailler avec L! Tu as troooop de chanceuuuuuuuh!

-Vraiment?

-Ben ouiii! J'auraaaii trooop vouluuu être à ta placeeuuh!

«_Tiens, Thémis-san a les yeux qui brillent tout d'un coup...»_pensa Ryuuga, fasciné.

-Vraiment?

-J'adooore L! Une vraie groupie! D'ailleurs, je connais toutes ses enquêtes! Je les connais toutes par coeur!

-Vrai...ment...

Tiens, pourquoi me regarde-t-il comme ça? Et, pourquoi disait-il «vraiment» à chaque fois? Je baissai la tête, gênée:

-Je sais, je sais. J'en fais trop...

-Non, non...Thémis-san a des capacités d'analyses impressionnantes: elle pourrait travailler avec L, si elle le voulait...

-Vraiment? Whaaa!

Je me calmai un peu, pour les apparences vous comprenez. On papota encore et encore. Enfin, moi je parlais et Ryuuga m'écoutait en empilant des morceaux de sucre.

Un peu plus tard, je me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans la pâtisserie et qu'il faisait nuit noire dehors.

-Oh mais, quand Excel...

-Excel-san est venu nous dire qu'elle partait...

-Ah bon? Quand?

-Il y a 3 heures...

-Ah bon? Ouf!

-...

-Bon, je ferme. Tu veux quelque chose avant de partir?

-Pourrais-je avoir du gâteau?

-Bien sûr! Du shortcake?

-Oui...

-Et, combien de parts?

-12 merci...

Je ne suis plus vraiment sûre de m'y habituer un jour! Je me rendis dans la cuisine pour emballer 12 parts de gâteaux. Pendant ce temps, Ryuuga prit son téléphone et appela un dénommé Asuke Nagano. Après avoir emballé avec beaucoup (trop) de soin les gâteaux, je fis la grimace. J'allais oublier de brancher l'alarme! Avec les boîtes de gâteaux à bout de bras, je prend le vieil escabeau qui se trouve derrière le frigo. Oh non!Excel a encore oublié de ranger les couverts! Bah, elle le fera demain! Je grimpai sur l'escabeau pour atteindre l'alarme qui était placée assez haut, lorsqu'un chat, appartenant probablement à la proprio, sortit du placard à côté de moi en miaulant agressivement. Il me fit sursauter, l'alarme se déclencha. Surprise, je perdis équilibre et essayai tant bien que mal de m'accrocher au placard pour ne pas tomber avec les boîtes.

Ryuuga raccrocha son téléphone. Alerté par l'alarme, il se tourna vers la cuisine._«Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait? Monter sur une échelle avec ces boîtes c'est de la folie! Si elle tombe sur ces couteaux, elle risque de se blesser»_pensa-t-il. Il couru le plus vite possible vers la cuisine.

-Thémis! Cria-t-il lorsque la porte du placard lui échappa des mains.

Elle hoqueta. L'escabeau tomba avec grand fracas sur le sol de la cuisine, mais heureusement, Ryuuga rattrapa Thémis et les boîtes de gâteaux. Il déposa celles-ci sur une table et tint Thémis par la taille. Elle parut un peu sonnée mais n'avait rien de cassé.

-Thémis, tu vas bien? Demanda Ryuuga visiblement inquiet.

Thémis frotta ses yeux.

-Hmm...Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda-t-elle, vaseuse.

-Thémis-san allait tomber donc je me suis précipité pour la...

Elle regarde sur la table, elle voit les boîtes.

-Cool, tu as pu sauver les gâteaux! Les boîtes sont intactes! Ça m'évitera de recommencer...

-Thémis-san aurait pu se blesser.

-Oh! Merci Ryuuga! C'est très gentil de ta part, mais il ne fallait pas t'inquiéter...pour moi. Je n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine, tu sais...

Il resserra son étreinte, sans vraiment sans rendre compte.

-Ben, Ryuuga...?

-Thémis, je...

-Il y a du monde? demanda une voix à l'entrée.

-Euh, entrez, j'arrive! dit Thémis en cassant doucement l'étreinte de Ryuuga.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers l'entrée. Au seuil de la porte, se trouvait un homme assez âgé. Thémis le connaissait puisqu'il était le chauffeur de Ryuuga.

-Bonsoir, vous devez être Thémis. Ravi de vous rencontrer! Je suis Asuke Nagano. Ryuuga est ici?

-Bonsoir! Oui il est dans la cuisine, suivez moi...

Puis ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la cuisine. Ryuuga, qui était assis,se leva quand il les vit. Le prénommé Asuke se dirigea vers les boîtes en se demandant comment il allait faire pour prendre le maximum de boîtes sans faire trop d'aller-retours. Thémis prit six boîtes.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous aider...

-Merci, c'est très gentil de votre part mademoiselle, dit Asuke en prenant les six boîtes restantes.

Ryuuga suivit la scène sans rien dire. «_Je me demande si deux personnes comme elle existent sur Terre. Elle est la seule à avoir été d'une sincère gentillesse avec moi...Pourtant, il semblerait qu'elle n'ait pas beaucoup d'estime pour sa personne...C'est vraiment dommage...C'est vrai qu'elle peut se montrer trop impulsive ou capricieuse, mais elle n'aurait pas été aussi intéressante si elle avait été la perfection...». _Puis il les suivit dehors. Après avoir déposé les boîtes de gâteaux dans le coffre, elle ferma le magasin puis s'assit sur un banc qui n'était pas loin.

-Thémis-san ne rentre pas chez elle? Demanda Ryuuga, étonné.

-Je...Je vais traîner un peu, dit-elle en se frottant ses mains engourdies par le froid.

«_Mais que lui arrive-t-il_» se demanda Ryuuga, «_Elle paraît si lointaine..._»

-Il se fait tard, dit le chauffeur, ça ne serait pas prudent qu'une jeune fille comme vous reste seule dans la rue...

-...

-Thémis-san? Demanda Ryuuga vraiment surpris cette distance soudaine.

-Pardon Ryuuga-san, dit-elle un peu perdue dans ses pensées,monsieur vous avez raison...

Elle regarda sa montre: 22h45. Elle grimaça.

-Le dernier bus est passé il y a 5 minutes, murmura-t-elle, tant pis je marcherai...

-Il n'en est pas question...

Cassandra se retourna, surprise.

-Et pourquoi donc?

-Si j'ai bonne mémoire, Thémis-san habite loin d'ici...

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Ça me fera du bien de marcher...

-Je serais vraiment plus rassuré si je ramenais Thémis-san chez elle...

Cassandra fait les yeux ronds.

-Je t'assure que ce n'est pas la peine, je pourrais...

-Thémis-san est vraiment très têtue...

Il porta son pouce à sa bouche et le mordilla.

-Mais moi aussi...j'insiste...

«_Si on continue comme ça_» se dit Thémis «_on y sera toujours demain matin!_»

-Bon ben d'accord...soupira Thémis.

-Bien...allons-y alors...

Puis elle suivit Ryuuga dans la voiture. Quand ils furent tous les deux montés, la voiture démarra et Thémis donna son adresse au chauffeur. Elle regardait le paysage nocturne défiler par la fenêtre. Elle brûlait d'envie de poser des questions sur l'enquête mais surtout sur L. Si seulement elle en avait le cran...

-Qu'elle demande...

Ryuuga l'observait depuis un petit moment.

-Thémis-san n'arrête pas de gigoter sur son siège...Elle veut me demander quelque chose?

«_Comment fait-il pour toujours savoir ce qui me trotte dans la tête!_»se demanda Thémis, vraiment larguée.

-Euh, c'est...comment de travailler avec L?

Les orteils de Ryuuga n'arrêtaient pas de se tortiller.

-C'est...enrichissant...

-Oooooh...

-Thémis-san?

-Oui?

-D'où vient cet intérêt pour L?

-Et bien...Quand j'étais petite, ma mère ne me racontait pas d'histoires de princesses ensorcelées, ou de capes et d'épées, mais c'était plutôt mon père qui me racontait les aventures du super détective L! (Elle sourit tristement)Il a travaillé un an avec lui...Il me racontait combien il était fasciné par L, ses méthodes et tout le reste et ça, malgré son jeune âge...Je crois qu'il devait avoir 16 ou 17 ans, mon père était assez vague à ce sujet...Ses enquêtes, plus complexes les unes que les autres me fascinaient beaucoup! Je n'avais pourtant que quatre ans! Ma mère n'aimait pas trop que mon père me raconte des enquêtes policières, mais bon, il le faisait quand même! Quand les autres filles voulaient devenir médecins ou avocates, tout ce que je voulais moi, c'était lui ressembler...

-...

-...Les autres se moquaient évidemment: «Tu es vraiment en plein délire», «T'es vraiment une fille insignifiante, tu le sais, ça?», «Allons mademoiselle Kitamura, ce n'est pas sérieux ça! Avec les excellentes notes que vous avez, vous pourriez être tellement plus...»

-...

-...Plus...Plus que quoi? Plus importante dans la société? Je ne comprends pas...pourquoi si peu de reconnaissance pour lui? L en a fait tant pour ce monde, tu ne crois pas?

Elle se retourna à nouveau vers Ryuuga; elle crut voir l'expression de son visage changer mais, l'instant d'après, il était impassible. Les orteils de Ryuuga battaient des records de vitesse. Il sembla également à la jeune fille que l'expression du chauffeur avait changé. Ensuite, elle regarda à nouveau au dehors, posant sa main sur la vitre froide.

-Comment fait-il alors, L, pour vivre dans un monde pareil alors que moi, je suffoque? Je suppose qu'il fait avec, comme j'essaie de le faire, moi aussi...Se créer une barrière infranchissable pour sauvegarder son identité, sa vie, son intégrité, ses...émotions?...(Elle enleva rapidement sa main sur la vitre comme si celle-ci était devenue brûlante) Je...Je l'envie mais...je le plains aussi car, si j'ai raison, il doit se sentir bien seul...beaucoup plus que moi, quoi...Pfff! Pourquoi je compare! Il n'y a aucune comparaison à faire parce que lui, il est unique.

_«...»_

Puis, ce fut le silence complet dans la voiture. «_Et merde!Qu'est-ce qui_

_m'a pris de lui dire tout ça? On se connaît à peine pourtant, je...Il y a...Non! J'aurais dû me taire! L'attitude de Ryuuga était très étrange...Ce pourrait-il que...NON! J'aurais VRAIMENT dû me taire...». _Thémis resta un moment figée devant la vitre puis la voiture ralentit puis s'arrêta.

-Nous sommes arrivés, mademoiselle Kitamura, dit Asuke, bonne soirée...

Thémis prit son sac à dos, ouvrit la porte, sortit de la voiture. Ryuuga était toujours plongé dans sa léthargie. Elle se pencha et dit, après avoir pris une grande inspiration:

-Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée _Watari_, au revoir..._L_...

Ryuuga sortit de sa léthargie et Watari ne put que murmurer:

-Mais...comment...?

Sur ce, Thémis ferma la porte et sautilla vers son appartement. «_Ryuuga est bel et bien L... Mais bon sang! Comment n'ai-je pas pu voir ça avant!C'était si évident pourtant...Light...Il le savait! Le fumier! Et moi, quelle conne! Tout ce que je lui ai dit...Tout ce que j'ai ressenti...Et merde! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire ça! Maintenant, il sait ce que je pense de lui...Non...Oh non! C'est un cauchemar!»_

_«Au revoir,L...» _Il ne pensait qu'à cette phrase. Et aux autres d'ailleurs. A quel moment elle... «_Ça n'a plus beaucoup d'importance maintenant. L'important, c'est qu'elle connaît la vérité...»_Il leva la tête vers Watari: lui, semblait encore plus bouleversé que lui.

-Mais...comment...

-Rentrons à l'hôtel, Watari...

-Mais...que comptes tu faire, Ryûzaki?

Il mordilla nerveusement son pouce.

-A quel sujet?

-Elle connaît ton identité, Ryûzaki!

Watari sortait de ses gonds.

-Tu en es conscient?

-Thémis-san possède d'exceptionnelles capacités d'analyses. Elle nous sera d'une grande utilité pour l'enquête...

-Peut-être, réfléchit Watari, mais je ne parlais pas seulement de l'enquête...

Ryûzaki leva distraitement la tête.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, Ryûzaki!

Il mordilla à nouveau son pouce, baissa légèrement ses yeux et répéta:

-Rentrons à l'hôtel, Watari...

Watari n'insista pas et démarra la voiture.


	5. Shin'sa

_**Let me be with you**_

**Auteur:**Moi^^

**Disclamer:**L et Cie ne m'appartiennent pas,sinon un tas de choses seraient différentes!A part Thémis,celle-là sort de ma petite tête séquellée...

**Pairing:**A découvrir mais,il n'y a pas de mystère...

**Note:**_Ne me tuez pas!Ce chapitre me fait peur!Je n'ai jamais su déceler mes fautes de grammaire,etc..._

_Sinon,rien de nouveau dans ce chapitre. Il aurait peut-être pu s'appeler _«_** Thémis Kitamura,fétichiste?**_ ».Mais comme tout le monde aime Thémis malgré le fait qu'elle soit vraiment chiante comme fille et qu'elle trouve toujours un moyen de se ridiculiser (ouaip,c'est un don inné chez elle),j'ai préféré laisser le titre initial.

_Je sens qu'il y a des trucs qui ne vont pas mais bon. D'ailleurs après ce chapitre s'ensuit un arc que j'appellerais « arc pas encore sérieux sérieux pour ne pas dire autre chose» composé de:_

_**-Thémis et sa famille (des guest star)**_

_Puis de:_

_**-Thémis et sa vie universitaire **_

_Et pour finir de:_

_**-Thémis et sa vie avant son retour au rencontre fortuite.(Oué une dernière guest star^^)**_

_Car il s'en est passé des trucs dans sa vie la malheureuse!Ce dernier sera un flashback._

_Le terme « **guest star **» sera développé lorsque j'aurais le temps,la force et l'envie de le faire mais,ce n'est guère compliqué (c'est juste moi qui suis fainéante,je sais,ça me tuera un jour T_T)_

_En tout cas,les choses sérieuses commenceront peut être au chapitre 9,10 ou 11.ça dépendra de ce que vous entendez par sérieux..._

Et il fallait que j'éclaircisse un petit détail:Quand je dis un truc genre « Ryuuzaki fronça les sourcils » et bien,c'est un peu erroné voyez vous puisque,techniquement,il n'a pas de sourcils (honte à moi je sais!)

Et puis vive les films de Kenichi matsuyama et ovation pour lui (c'est dur de faire une ovation seule mais) parce qu'il n'y aurait pas eu meilleur L que lui (à part L lui-même évidemment!)

_Bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants:__**Rodeur de l'horloge**__ et __**Japanesse Girly **_

***Ok je sors***

_**Chapitre 5:Shin'sa (investigation)**_

_**Appartement de Thémis,début de la matinée:**_

Enfin le week-end!La fin de semaine est un moment propice à la réflexion et à la détente pour moi. Je peux également faire le ménage dans mon appart et tout ce qui s'ensuit. Ces temps-ci,je devais avouer que je me sentais vraiment la peine de vous rappeler pourquoi!Tous les récents évènements me titillaient encore le cortex. Il fallait que je découvre à tout prix les tenants et les aboutissants de cette affaire.

Aaaah,que l'on est bien chez soi!Je portais un pyjashort Hello Kitty composé d'un bloomer noir et d'un débardeur rose parsemés de petites broderies un peu partout. Depuis que je vivais seule,je prenais certaines libertés,hum...Comme me promener toute la journée en sous-vêtements...C'est vrai qu'à cette période de l'année,il ne faisait pas très chaud mais,au fond de moi,c'était un moyen de me « féliciter » de pouvoir _faire_ ce que je voulais _chez moi_...Mais une fois,je me sentais tellement bien ainsi que j'ai bien failli descendre les poubelles comme ça!

Mais il ne faut pas négliger le fait que,lorsqu'une personne vit seule,elle a également de grosses responsabilités!'Faut pas croire!

Je balayai mon _tendre logis_ du regard en soupirant de fierté . La majorité des choses qui se trouvait chez moi (lingeries,coussins,housses de lit,etc...) étaient de la gamme Hello Kitty . J'en faisais une collection!Ma tante disait qu'à force,cela tournait au fétichisme!Moi je pensais juste que c'était un...dada ou...Disons une passion!Je me souviens bien que ce jour-là,elle avait roulé les yeux au ciel en regardant la guitare Hello Kitty que j'avais acheté avec une quantité non-négligeable de mon argent de poche...Quoi?C'était une série limitée!

Ayant fini toutes mes tâches ménagères,je remplis ma bouche de marshmallows et me laissa tomber devant la télévision. Tout à coup,mon téléphone se mit à sonner. C'était sans doute Excel qui se plaignait de l'indifférence du garçon qui lui plaisait au campus...Je me demande si elle va se décider à grandir celle-là...(c'est la fille de dix-sept piges qui se promène en sous-vêtements Hello Kitty qui dit ça!)

Je décrochai tout de même le téléphone en chantonnant ma marque préférée de marshmallow:

-Challo challo,Marshmallow Land,la ville où le marshmallow est roi, j'écoute...Quoi les marshmallows et les chamallow c'est la même chose?J'en suis révoltée!17 longues années de mensonges,oh oh oh!

-Thémis-san?

Tiens,ce n'est pas Excel?

-Euh oui?

-C'est L...

-_Oh my..._

Je m'étouffai et offris à tous les marshmallows un aller simple de ma bouche vers le sol. Pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrivent qu'à moi?

-Thémis-san?

Je repris le combiné en essayant de me calmer et en reprenant mon souffle. Zen,zeeeen...

-Je...suis là!

-J'appelle au mauvais moment?

-Non,pas du tout j'étais en train de...Non,rien en fait...Dis-je en repoussant mon sachet de marshmallows,un tantinet dégoûtée.

Un ange passa.

-Thémis-san veut toujours faire partie de l'enquête?

-Oh euh...oui,bien sûr...

-Bien...Thémis-san connaît le New Otani Hotel?

-Oui hum...Entendu parler...

-Thémis-san pourrait-elle s'y rendre?

-Quand?Maintenant?

-Si c'est possible.

-Ok,je me prépare alors...

Silence...

-Thémis-san,pour l'autre soir...

-Non!Non!Oublie ce que j'ai dit,s'il te plaît...On va dire qu'il y a prescription,ok?On n'en parle plus...Hum,hum!

Rire nerveux.

-...Entendu...

Zut alors,j'ai quand même déposé un cierge à l'église pour qu'il oublie ce qui s'était passé!Il est maintenant clair pour moi que « ça » ne fonctionnait pas comme ça...

_**New Otabi Hotel Tokyo,un peu plus tard:**_

Les policiers de la cellule d'enquête écarquillèrent les yeux . L'idée qu'une autre recrue vienne enquêter avec eux les laissait perplexe . Light,qui venait d'arriver,fronça les sourcils,un peu plus sceptique que les autres. Il avait un très mais très mauvais pressentiment...

-Light d'accord,fit Aïsawa,mais...Qui est la seconde personne censée nous aider?

L but une gorgée de thé,assis comme à son habitude et répondit:

-Elle ne va plus tarder maintenant...

-Elle?C'est une fille,Ryuzaki?

C'est à ce moment là que l'on frappa à la porte.

-Tu peux entrer,fit le détective en ne prennant même pas la peine de se retourner vrs la porte.

Thémis ouvrit la porte légèrement essoufflée.

-Je...ne...suis...pas trop en retard...Hein?

-Non,ça émis-san est même en avance.

Light serra imperceptiblement les dents,Matsuda et les autres regardèrent la jeune fille avec stupéfaction:

-Oh,mais c'est toi,Thémis!S'écria Soïchiro.

-Ca fait un bail!Lança Matsuda,souriant niaisement.

-En effet,ça fait un petit moment,fit à son tour Aïsawa.

Le jeune détective leva la tête,disons surpris:

-Vous vous connaissez?

-Bien sûr!Son père travaillait avec nous,au bureau!Et il emmenait toujours sa petite gamine un peu trop maligne de cinq ans avec lui...(Matsuda baissa la tête et se gratta la tête) Je pensais avoir fini avec tes humiliations quotidiennes...C'est fou comme tu as grandi!

-Hum!Désolée,tu ne méritais peut-être pas ça!Je ne le referais plus!Enfin,j'essaierais!Dit-elle,sincère.

Thémis savait qu'elle pouvait se montrer très blessante sans le vouloir . Elle s'était même assagie parce qu'à 5 ans,elle était une vraie petite peste!(Oui,plus que maintenant!)

« _Je comprends d'où lui vient cette passion pour la justice..._ »Songea le détective en plongeant sa sucette dans son café.

-La dernière fois que nous avons vu Thémis,c'était le jour de l'enterrement de son père qui...

Mogi donna un coup de coude à Matsuda en désignant l'adolescente qui s'était rembrunie.

-Oh pardon...Je suis désolé Thémis...

-C'est pas grave...Ca va...dit-elle en souriant légè c'est Cassandra...!Mais c'est pas vrai comme vous êtes pénible!Oh,salut Light!

« _Je ne savais pas que son père était décédé_ » cogita L «M_aintenant que j'y pense,je n'avais pas fait le lien avec cet inspecteur avec qui j'ai collaboré à Los Angeles . Pourtant,il semblerait que cet enquêteur eut été son père . Il a été tué durant l'exercice de ses fonctions . Sa femme avait été assassinée cinq ans plus tôt mais,je ne savais pas qu'elle n'avait plus de parents...Elle est tout le temps si souriante.._._Surtout avec les conditions de la mort de sa mère..._»

-Si tout le monde est présent,nous pouvons commencer...Laissez vos portables et autres objets éléctroniques sur la table,comme d'habitude...Ah oui,Thémis-san...On ne prend pas de notes,on retient tout de mémoire...Et ici,tu devras m'appeler Ryuuzaki...

_« Ryuuzaki?Il semblerait qu'il utilise de faux noms . Hmm,c'est normal après tout,vu la gravité de cette investigation... »_Pensa Thémis,plissant les yeux.

-Ok,mais les notes...Même pas dans mon petit carnet...?Dit-elle avec une légère moue.

Là,le détective lui lança un de ces regards bourrés d'exaspération que les parents ultilisaient lorsque leurs enfants faisaient une bêtise . Elle retira ce qu'elle venait de dire,mima de zipper sa bouche,la ferma avec une clé imaginaire,puis la jeta par dessus son épaule._ « Ouh,c'est chaud! » _Ensuite,elle déposa son carnet,son palm,son ordinateur portable,ses deux mobiles smartphones et son agenda électronique sur le regard médusé de toute l'équipe . Oui,elle adorait la technologie et ne sortait jamais sans ses « bijoux » high-tech!

-Bien...ne restons pas à discuter debout...Venez par ici...

Tout le monde se dirigea vers le salon . Light tira doucement Thémis par le bras,ce qui n'échappa-évidemment-pas à Ryuzaki.

-Cassandra tu es sûre que tu veux faire ça?Je te rappelle que nous parlons de mettre nos vies en jeu et...

-Je le sais,Light!Mais cette enquête me passionne autant que toi!

Puis ce fut au tour de Thémis de lui demander des comptes:

-Tu as du culot de me demander une telle chose!Tu étais au courant que Ryuuga enfin Ryuuzaki était L et tu ne m'as rien dit et...

-En quoi aurais-je eu l'obligation de t'en parler,Casssandra?Pour être honnête,je n'ai aucune envie que tu participes à cette enquête,tu m'entends?

Il avait haussé le son et toute l'assistance les regardait. Thémis n'en revenait toujours pas:pourquoi s'emportait-il autant enfin?Il finit par lâcher l'emprise qu'il avait sur son bras et soupira.

-Bien . Si c'est ça que tu veux...

Et ils rejoignirent les autres dans le salon,l'un à l'autre bout du salon,contrarié,l'autre n'y comprenant rien du tout . Pendant cette réunion,ils firent premièrement un briefing pour la nouvelle venue,puis un très long récapitulatif de leurs découvertes sur Kira et les hypothèses qu'ils avaient émis sur lui .Thémis avait vraiment eu tout juste au sujet ses déductions!Cette réunion avait duré longtemps!Mais bon,comme elle était captivée par Ryuuga...enfin L... « _C'est vraiment L:il n'y a aucun doute!Je suis un peu perdue maintenant,je ne sais vraiment pas comment me comporter avec lui...Quand nous parlions ensemble à l'université,il était sympatique et amical mais là...J'ai l'impression que c'est une toute autre est grave et si sérieux ..._ ». Elle avait également appris, qu'en plus des agents du FBI,qu'un de leur collègue avait été tué par le second Kira. Il s'appelait Ukita,c'était triste mais c'était un des risques à prendre pour attraper ce criminel. Ils le savaient tous. Néanmoins,il était certain que cette enquête laisserait vraiment un goût amer à tous ces enquêteurs. Thémis essayait d'être la plus sérieuse possible: « Kira n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut prendre à la légère...C'est un criminel...» avait-elle fièrement répondu lorsque,qu'après la réunion,L la prit un peu à part des autres pour lui demander ses impressions et la cause de ce changement soudain de personnalité. Il l'avait ensuite prévenue:

-Comme tu le sais,je soupçonne fortement Light d'être Kira. S'il s'avère que ce soit le cas,Light sera livré à la police. Il faudrait que tu te prépares à l'éventualité que Light Yagami soit Kira...

« _Light n'est pas Kira,Light n'est pas Kira,Light n'est pas Kira..._ »s'était-elle répété mentalement. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées,il se radoucit légèrement et ajouta:

-Je ne veux pas que l'affection que tu aies pour lui alterne ton jugement,Thémis-san. Tu peux nous être très utile dans cette enquête...

Elle acquiesca silencieusement. Light s'approcha ensuite d'elle:

-Cassandra,je...rentre. Tu veux que je te raccompagne?

-Ok,merci Light...

Tension palpable entre les deux adolescents.

-Il est plus de 23h,Thémis-san,constata L,on ne va s'inquiéter de ton absence?

Elle parut surprise mais répondit:

-Non ça va,je vis seule.

Il parut à son tour très surpris:

-Thémis-san est vraiment trop jeune pour vivre seule...

Thémis ne protesta pas sur son âge cette fois-ci car,L semblait très sérieux et avait raison ...

-Quand elle est revenue au Japon,nous lui avons proposé de venir habiter chez nous,mais elle a refusé,soupira Light,elle est si bornée...

-Je te l'ai déjà dit,Light!Rétorqua la principale concernée,je serais un poids pour vous et je sais très bien me débrouiller...toute seule!

Light soupira et secoua la tête. L se détourna un instant de sa part de meringue pour ajouter:

-Et l'ambassadeur?

-Il voyage beaucoup,résultat,il n'est pas souvent chez lui,répondit Light,sa vie n'est pas très stable pour s'occuper d'elle...

Silence. Thémis se mit à se trémousser dans tous les sens:

-Il a tout simplement assez à ,c'est fini les violons?Mon émission va commencer dans 5 minutes et j'ai oublié de programmer le magnéto...

-D'accord,d'accord!On y va!Allez,au revoir...

Thémis attrapa son sac et se retourna:

-A plus Ryuzaki!

-Oui,au revoir...

Après le départ de tout le monde,L se mit à réfléchir. Watari vint lui apporter une tasse de thé.

-Il y a un problème,Ryuzaki?

-Non,c'est juste que...Je me demandais pourquoi cette gamine était aussi têtue!Elle n'accepte pas l'aide que ses proches veulent lui apporter...

-Elle a tout simplement sa fierté...

-A ce point,ce n'est plus de la fierté,c'est de la bêtise..

-Ses parents sont décédés lorsqu'elle était assez jeune...Elle a dû apprendre à se débrouiller sans l'aide de personne...

-...

-J'en connais un qui était pareil à son âge...

Il porta son pouce à sa bouche et le mordilla pensivement.

-Oui...

-...

-...

-Il ne faudrait pas que tu t'attaches trop à elle,Ryuzaki...

-Je sais Watari.

Il mordilla sa lèvre.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Watari,dit L en se levant,je saurai me montrer distant et objectif comme je l'ai toujours été . C'est mon devoir,non?

-Ryuuzaki...

Et L quitta la pièce sans un mot.

_**New Otabi Hotel Tokyo,le lendemain:**_

-...Tu comprends?

-Ahemmm...Oui,limpide!Je comprends mieux les raisons qui t'ont poussé à te dévoiler...Risqué mais ingénieux...

La jeune brunette regarda sa montre . Celle-ci indiquait 12h24 . Les autres policiers étaient allés se restaurer au restaurant de l'hôtel où était installé leur quartier général.

-Thémis-san ne va pas déjeuner?Demanda le jeune détective lorsqu'il constata que Thémis était restée assise lorsque tous les autres étaient partis au hall de l'hôtel.

-Eh bien...Avant de partir,je me suis goinfrée de barres chocolatées résultat,je suis callée et je n'ai pas très faim...

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

-Manger des friandises à cette heure-ci n'est pas très recommandé...

Thémis ne put s'empêcher de plisser les yeux.

-Hum,c'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité,là...

-...Pour une jeune fille en croissance comme Thémis-san...

Puis ce fut au tour de la jeune brunette de froncer les sourcils.

-Croissance...Oui,je sais que je suis petite,ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter!Grommela Thémis,maussade.

Ryuuzaki plongea un doigt dans son gâteau à la crème:

-Petite...Thémis-san exagère un peu...Je lui rappelle que,le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés,je ne me suis même pas rendu compte qu'elle était si jeune . Je dirais même que ces deux facteurs sont disproportionnés...

En effet,à part ses tenues quelque peu ambigües (Thémis portait actuellement une salopette détachée et un pull à rayures rouges et blanches...tombant légèrement à une épaule,mais cette dernière information n'est pas très importante,hum...) et son caractère de cochon,rien en son allure globale ne laissait présager que Thémis était plus jeune que la moyenne des étudiants de Todai...Et plus intelligente...Elle avait une taille disons normale...Propre à une jeune femme de 19 ans...Pas de 17 ans. De plus,il y avait autre chose qui la distinguait des autres étudiants. Bien que l'université de Todai était réputée pour ses excellents élèves,il faut dire que Thémis avait nettement plus de conversation que les autres jeunes de son âge,ou même que certains éléments de la faculté (enfin,lorsqu'elle ne commençait pas à parler des jeux vidéos). Elle maîtrisait des sujets dont les autres jeunes seraient plus aptes à comparer à de l'araméen . Néanmoins,elle préférait fréquenter des personnes « normales » et les aider quelques fois lorsque ces derniers avaient des difficultés . Elle n'aimait pas déballer ses connaissances à qui veut l'entendre. Disons qu'elle était très modeste. Ce n'est guère très fréquent . Et puis physiquement,ses traits occidentaux étaient très prononcés . Après tout,elle n'était japonaise que du côté paternel et avait sans doute pris en major partie du côté de sa mère...C'était une très belle femme...Il n'a jamais eu le plaisir de la rencontrer mais...Cela semblait être une évidence...

La jeune fille grimaça légèrement.

-On me le dit souvent...Ce n'est pas pour autant que je le prends pour un compliment...

Il y eut un silence puis,Ryuuzaki piocha dans une assiette des petits choux à la crème qu'il prit du bout de ses doigts.

-De toute façon,quoique je dise,j'ai l'impression que Thémis-san l'assimile toujours de manière péjorative...

-De quoi?Mais...non!Et puis,de toute façon,ça m'est égal!

Elle détourna la tête et croisa les bras,comme révoltée. Et puis,elle avait cette façon si singulière de montrer ce qu'elle ressentait. Enfin,ce qu'elle voulait bien montrer...Elle faisait souvent la moue,pour tout et n'importe quoi d'ailleurs,ce qui montrait une tendance à repousser volontairement l'échéance de sa jeunesse car elle ne peut-ou ne veut-tout simplement pas grandir...Une Peter Pan moderne...?

-Je pense que Thémis-san a une taille largement supérieure aux japonaises de son...

D'une autre part,parler de son âge la froissait vraiment beaucoup. _« Cette fille est un vrai casse-tête à elle seule... ». _Il se servit une autre friandise en ignorant royalement le regard de la jeune brune . Si un regard pouvait tuer...

-C'est bon,t'as fini ton analyse psychologique?

La jeune fille déplia ses jambes (elle était jusqu'à présent assise en tailleur sur le fauteuil faisant face à celui du détective) et les balançait maintenant en fixant le plafond:

-C'est plutôt frustrant:pour une japonaise mais,elle ne sont pas très grandes alors...Je parle en tant qu'occidentale(notons qu'elle a bien appuyé sur les syllabes du dernier mot).

Cette gamine est vraiment une girouette...

-Ryuuzaki?

-Plaît-il?

Il y eut un silence où Thémis se demanda pourquoi,oh pourquoi du grand pourquoi il ne disait pas « quoi » ou « comment » comme tout le monde!En plus de ça, elle ne savait pas pourquoi,mais son vocabulaire la rendait toute...chose...?

-Enfin,bref . Tu sais lorsque je t'ai dit que j'avais l'impression que Kira pouvais manipuler ses victimes,logiquement,on peut en conclure qu'il peut les tuer de la manière dont il le souhaite...

-Thémis-san veut dire que Kira pourrait éventuellement choisir la façon dont ses victimes mourront...

-Exactement donc Kira peut...

-Tuer autrement que par crise cardiaque.

-C'est ça . Ce qui pourrait rallonger la liste des personnes qui ont été tuées par lui.

-En effet.

Un ange passa où L pensa aux changements positifs que Thémis pourrait apporter à cette enquête . Il s'en félicita . Après tout,c'était lui qui lui avait en quelque sorte « poussé » à intégrer cette enquête...Cette « admiration » qu'elle avait pour lui...Enfin,pour L...

-Tu as un peu compliqué les choses,non!Toutes ces cachotteries...Pourquoi tu n'as pas révélé ton identité de suite?Je sais qu'on ne révèle pas ce genre de choses à qui veut l'entendre mais...ça aurait été bien plus simple!Tu m'as vraiment fait marcher...Et je dirais même galoper!Et je déteste ça!

Ryuuzaki regarda Thémis avec une imperceptible lueur de surprise . Pourtant,il aurait dû s'y attendre.

-Cela l'aurait sans doute été néanmoins...Au début de cette investigation,j'avais prévu de garder cette couverture secrète afin de faire face à Kira,Mais vue la difficulté grandissante de cette affaire,je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de dévoiler ma véritable identité pour la première puis,si j'étais venu me présenter,là,devant elle en tant que L,Thémis-san m'aurait-elle crue?

-Euh,je...

-Je pense qu'elle m'aurait sans doute ri au nez...

-Quoi,s'écria Thémis révoltée,ce n'est pas...(Ryuuzaki fronça les sourcils,la regardant d'un air faussement sceptique)...Faux...

Il hocha légèrement la tête,levant les yeux vers le ciel.

-C'est vrai que...Je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça,pensa-t-elle,tout haut.

Ryuuzaki tritura ses orteils entre eux avant de relever la tête pour boire une gorgée de café.

-Vraiment?Je serais vraiment curieux de savoir comment Thémis-san m'imaginait,dit-il,sur un ton qui ressemblait à l'ironie. Peut-être plus âgé...

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite car elle était occupée à lorgner les petit choux à la crème.

-Dis,Ryuuzaki...Tu m'en donnes un, s'il-te-plaît...

-Vas-y,sers-toi...

Elle parut dans une intense et profonde réflexion. Puis baissa la main destinée à attraper l'une des pâtisseries.

-Non,finalement laisse tomber,dit elle en fixant une profiterole dans la superbe pièce ocre en porcelaine . Je t'imaginais en effet...Plus...Vieux...Ou plutôt moins jeune...En fait,bien que je ne connaisse pas ton âge..Light lui,m'a fait comprendre qu'il supposait que t'étais plus âgé que lui,alors...

C'était adulte moyen penserait la même chose...C'était évident...Vu toutes les enquêtes qu'il avait résolues depuis toutes ces années,on aurait facilement pu le prendre pour un vieillard...Light et Thémis le prennaient-ils vraiment pour un vieillard?Cette pensée le fit imperceptiblement sourire.

-Et puis,pas du tout comme...toi...

Le jeune détective émit un son assez proche du gloussement.

-Pourtant,Thémis-san avait émis quelques hypothèses...

Elle n'eut pas trop de mal à comprendre à quoi il faisait allusion:cette nuit,il y avait maintenant deux jours.

-Oui...Que j'aurais bien gardé pour moi si je savais...

-Je n'en doute pas,affirma Ryuuzaki en tendant une assiette à la jeune fille. Thémis-san en prendra-t-elle finalement?

Elle parut réfléchir et déclina poliment son offre. Cet homme était vraiment difficile à cerner. _« Un vrai casse-tête... » _Pensa Thémis en piochant (malgré son précédent refus) dans l'assiette que le jeune détective lui tendait toujours.


	6. Kazoku

_**Let me be with you**_

**Auteur:Cassouminette**

**Disclamer:**L et Cie ne m'appartiennent pas,sinon un tas de choses seraient différentes!A part Thémis,celle-là sort de ma petite tête séquellée...

**Pairing:**A découvrir mais,il n'y a pas de mystère...

**Note:**Pour quelle raison une fille comme Excel se trouve-t-elle dans une université réputée comme celle de Todai?Eh bien...Je laisse la réponse aux lecteurs et plus précisément à votre imagination débordante!

…

C'est fait?Voilà!

Suite à quelques changements,je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de guest-star dans ce chapitre. Je sais,je sais guest-star c'est toujours pas clair...

En fait,ce que j'appelle guest-star,c'est un personnage existant déjà dans un autre manga ou anime et que j'incorpore à l'intrigue. Dans ce chapitre,il y a un début d'indice (je ne dis pas plus...). Si j'utilise des persos déjà existants,c'est parce que je les aime bien et que j'aimais bien l'idée qu'ils soient dans ma fic à côtoyer Thémis.

**Prochain chapitre:Chapitre 7:Sortie,Rock-n-Roll et interrogations** prévu pour (sans doute avant la Toussaint). Sinon,le titre changera probablement!

_**Correction:**Merci à Lily-Cassidy (donne de tes nouvelles!)_

_**Chapitre 6:Kazoku (ou réunion familiale)**_

Après ses cours de la matinée, Thémis dut faire une escale à la pâtisserie avant de se rendre « exceptionnellement » chez son oncle, chez les Kitamura. Pourquoi cette visite ? Tout simplement car aux yeux de la loi (et de tout le monde d'ailleurs), Thémis n'était pas « _encore! »_ majeure. L'oncle étant le tuteur légal de la jeune fille, le détective avait jugé préférable que celui-ci soit tenu au courant des « activités périscolaires » de sa nièce. Par conséquent, le fait que Thémis ait proposé son aide aux forces de police ainsi qu'à L, ne resterait pas un secret pour longtemps pour son tuteur.

Malgré maintes et maintes tentatives de corruptions –sucrées et crémeuses de préférence – Ryuuzaki s'était montré d'une obstination sans précédent en restant campé sur ses positions – sans pour autant refuser ses pots de vin ! – en ne voulant rien savoir. Après avoir râlé pendant des heures, certes… Le jugement fut sans appel. Thémis ne pouvait en aucun cas participer à l'enquête si son oncle n'était pas présent. Elle cite : « …_Au courant de son implication dans cette investigation de grande envergure_. »

Elle parvint enfin au magasin, après un appel urgent d'Excel – bien que le mot « urgent » n'était vraiment pas à prendre au sérieux. Sortant de la bouche d'Excel, ce mot devenait anodin et même plutôt...dérisoire... Elle déposa son sac et sa veste sur le comptoir, balayant la salle du regard.

-Tu tombes bien, Cassandra !

-Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as appelée. Bon, c'est quoi cette… urgence ?

Elle montra une bouteille vide, affolée. Thémis leva un sourcil :

-Et... ?

-On est à cours de jus d'orange !

-Non, mais je rêve... C'est pour ça que tu m'as appelée !

« _Je reviendrai à la fin du monde, Excel. »_

Elle s'y attendait un peu mais... Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être surprise, cependant. Etrange...

-Mais oui! Le jus d'orange c'est très important avec du gâteau, miam ! Tu sais, le gâteau, ça donne soif !

Bien que son amie fût de 3 ans son aînée, elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela touchant (?).

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que j'appelle et que je négocie avec la Coopérative des Vaches à Jus d'Orange en grève ?

Elle se demandait parfois, d'où est-ce qu'elle sortait ce genre de propos saugrenus...

-Il y a des vaches à jus de fruits ? Ca alors… !

_« Dites-moi qu'elle plaisante... »_

Ensuite Excel parût réfléchir puis s'écria en pointant Thémis du doigt, révoltée:

-Tu...Tu te moques de moi ?

« _C'est une question ou… ? »_

_-_Les vaches, ça ne donne que du lait !

« ... »

-Bien sûr que oui, banane, s'exclama la brune en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Oh...

Excel sembla réfléchir un instant mais ne répondit rien. (Et heureusement !)

-L'épicier est parti en vacances donc...J'ai récemment acheté du jus d'orange en gros...

Excel s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose (Sans doute de stupide, comme d'habitude !), Thémis la prit de cours :

-En grande quantité, Excel...

-Je le savais !

« _On ne sait jamais vraiment avec toi Excel... » _Aaaaah...

-Je les ai rangé dans l'arrière-boutique, au cas où...

-Ok ben...Merci !

-Excel, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas regardé dans l'arrière-boutique dès que tu as su qu'il n'y avait plus de jus d'orange...?

Elle se tortilla nerveusement.

-Je...N'y...Ai pas pensé...tout de suite...

Thémis soupira, et prit sa veste ainsi que son sac, mais son amie la retint, quelques instants :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore? demanda Thémis, qui en avait assez pour aujourd'hui.

-J'allais oublier...Il y un mec qui est venu et il te cherchait.

Elle déposa son sac et s'assit sur une table, non loin de là.

-Ah bon? Et à quoi il ressemblait ce type?

-En fait, ce n'est pas un mec qu'on oublie ! Il n'est pas japonais, ça c'est sûr et certain ! Il était assez grand, très baraqué quand je dis « très » c'est vraiment très... Mais bon! Ce qui était le plus surprenant chez lui, c'était ça couleur de cheveux, ils étaient...

-Bleus? S'écria Thémis, tout de suite.

-Oui, c'est ça ! Nan mais même ses sourcils hein ! Comment tu fais pour trouver des mecs comme ça!

_-_Hm, tu te trompes. On dirait bien que c'est lui qui m'a retrouvée ! Sautillai-je en mordant mes lèvres.

-Quoi! Mais c'est qui ce type ! Mais pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ! Bouda Excel en se tortillant.

-Je te dirais mais là, je suis un peu pressée. Bye !

Elle fit la bise à sa copine avant de s'en aller. Il faisait de plus en plus froid et l'hiver ainsi les fêtes de fin d'année pointaient, timidement, le bout de leur nez. Malgré le fait que le froid engourdissait son corps, elle était excitée comme une petite puce. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais, les événements de ces derniers jours, avait rendu la jeune fille d'une humeur charmante.

_«J'ai hâte de le revoir! »._

Mais elle savait pertinemment qu'une fois qu'elle aurait posé un pied chez son oncle... Ce serait différent... Elle n'arrivait jamais à avoir une discussion saine et agréable avec lui. Elle traîna, volontairement, dans les rues ainsi que dans les trains de la ligne Yamanote Est – avant d'atteindre le domaine – ou plutôt l'antre – de son oncle et de sa famille. Quand Thémis arriva devant le portail, qui était gardé par des vigiles – sécurité oblige – elle s'empressa de passer outre. La jeune fille se stoppa un moment sur le seuil de la porte, avant d'oser frapper trois coups mal assurés à la porte. Après quelques minutes, une jeune femme blonde d'une trentaine d'années ouvrit la porte, en poussant un cri strident et sauta, par la suite, sur la malheureuse Thémis qui s'y attendait un peu mais, là...

-Hiiiiiii, ma petite Casssssssouuuukkkiiiiii!

Cette furie qui venait de pousser un cri, des plus perçants, était sa tante. Bien qu'elle soit d'origine austro-hongroise, la seule chose qu'elle savait dire dans cette langue était Strudel. On comprend cela quand on sait qu'elle avait grandi au Japon. Sinon pour un revenir à « Cassouki », Thémis détestait ce surnom idiot. Mais c'était le seul arrangement qui semblait plaire à sa tante car elle ne faisait qu'écorcher son prénom. Etant donné qu'elle ne savait pas prononcer le R. Oui, sa tante...Frances Kitamura. Mais la femme préférait être appelée Ran. Selon elle, ça faisait plus nippon. Elle avait raison mais Thémis ne comprenait pas trop l'importance que cela avait pour elle. Après tout, pourquoi se faire passer pour quelque chose que l'on n'est pas ? Avait-elle demandé à sa tante, qui s'était empressée de lui lancer une de ses escarpins à la figure. Après cet « incident », le sujet fut à jamais clos. A la suite de l'ouverture de la porte, Ran s'était précipité pour la prendre – donc pour l'étouffer –dans ses bras. (Surtout avec sa poitrine mais bon…)

-Moi aussi...je suis contente de...te voir, suffoqua la jeune fille qui commençait à tourner de l'œil car elle manquait d'air.

-Lâche-la un peu, dit une voix dans son dos, tu vas la tuer avec tes airbags.

Son cousin, un jeune blond de 19 ans se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, légèrement appuyé dessus, les bras croisés, et regardait silencieusement la scène. Le problème avec lui, c'est que l'on ne savait jamais s'il plaisantait ou pas. Il avait les yeux couleur miel, ce qui rendait son regard…

« _Assez...appétissant.. »_ se surprit à penser Thémis. Ran finit par lâcher Thémis, prit un air offensé lançant des éclairs, à l'aide de ses yeux cendrés au jeune homme se trouvant derrière elle.

-En voilà des manières pour parler de sa mère, Seiji...Et de ce que la nature lui a gentiment offert!

Le prénommé Seiji soupira et adressa un léger haussement de menton à leur invité :

-'lut Thémis, ça fait longtemps...

Bon. Il était _évident_ que la jeune fille ne brillait pas par sa présence aux réunions de famille. Elle se gratta la tête toute embarrassée et lui répondit :

-Bonjour Seiji, euh...Oui ça fait un petit moment!

Il sourit et une mini tornade qui faillit renverser tout le monde – y compris Thémis – s'enroula autour de la taille de la brunette:

-Oneeeeeeeee-chaaaaannnnn!

Uta, la cadette de la famille kitamura venait de lui sauter dessus :

-Maioumaioumaiou mais...Où t'étaiiiiiiis?Tu m'as abandooonnnéééééééée, ouououuououooh!

Thémis, gênée, tapota doucement la tête de la jeune fille brune à la coupe carrée de 12 ans qui était maintenant en train de pleurer:

-Ca va, ça va calme toi un peu...Je suis là maintenant!

Lorsqu'elle vivait encore avec eux, elle s'était beaucoup attachée à la petite Yukari. La séparation fut vraiment difficile, surtout pour Uta qui considérait Thémis comme la sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eue. Les visites de Thémis s'étaient beaucoup raccourcies et le fait qu'elle ne venait que très peu n'arrangeait guère les choses...

-Ce n'est pas tout ça mais, il ne fait pas chaud, dit Seiji en passant ses mains dans ces cheveux mi-longs puis en tournant le dos, et puis...Je crois que les retrouvailles, ce n'est pas mon truc...

Tout le monde pénétra dans la demeure, Yukari collée à Thémis, Seiji collé à ses cheveux et Frances collée à Thémis qui était elle-même collée à Uta. Ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon… Thémis redoutant l'arrivée du grand manitou. Elle réfléchit à un moyen d'annoncer à son oncle sa décision d'aider la police. Plus elle imaginait les différentes réponses que son oncle lui donnerait, plus elle se décourageait. « _Non, en japonais, en français, en anglais, en allemand, pas question, « va crever » dans les même autres langues...Nan, trop poli pour dire ça... ». _Après peut-être trois longues heures qui passèrent rapidement, puisque la famille ne laissait aucun répit à la demoiselle :

-Tiens...Une revenante...

Thémis se leva immédiatement de son fauteuil faisant face à son nouvel interlocuteur.

-Je...Bon...Jour mon oncle, bafouilla-t-elle maladroitement.

D'une assez grande taille, elle devait avouer que son oncle était très séduisant avec ses longs cheveux noirs lui tombant majestueusement sur les épaules. Mais il était également très imposant. Il était jeune pour son poste : c'était sûr qu'un poste d'une si grande importance ne pouvait être laissé et même offert à n'importe qui. Ce poste, son oncle l'avait amplement mérité. Il avait gravi les échelons comme tout le monde, il n'eut droit à aucun passe-droit. (Pourquoi en aurait-il eu d'ailleurs ?) Son père avait lui-même une place très importante à l'ambassade et en politique. La famille Kitamura de père en fils travaillait dans la politique, du moins... A part le père de Thémis qui lui avait opté pour la police... Le chef de la famille Kitamura était en costume et tenait une mallette : visiblement, il revenait de réunion. Celui-ci semblait fatigué car ses traits étaient encore plus creusés que d'habitude et ses cheveux, d'un noir de jais, lui tombaient légèrement sur le front. Quand son oncle la regardait ainsi, avec son regard intimidant, elle perdait toute confiance en elle. Son épouse se dépêcha de lui prendre sa mallette ainsi que sa veste.

-Bonjour Shin'ichi-san, ça va?

Il soupira, embrassant sa femme et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux comme l'avait fait son fils à l'instant.

-Ereinté, dit-il, les yeux toujours posés sur l'adolescente qui ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal à l'aise de toute sa vie.

-Mon oncle je suis venue pour...

-Tu as faim?

-H...Hein..?

-Nous allions passer à table. Te joins-tu à nous?

Elle acquiesça et, quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était assis en train de se restaurer. Tout le monde… à part Thémis qui avait visiblement l'estomac noué pour avaler quoi que ce soit.

-Comment s'est passé ta journée, mon chéri... ?

Il piocha un morceau de poisson et soupira, une nouvelle fois.

-Ce satané criminel a encore frappé...

-Qui ? Le tueur en série qu'on appelle Kira? Demanda Seiji, en fronçant les sourcils.

Thémis avala difficilement un bout de pomme de terre et toussota nerveusement.

-Oui, qui d'autre ? Cet espèce de messie de pacotille tourne les policiers en ridicule et ça, je ne peux l'admettre...Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour qu'il soit arrêté...Enfin bref, je pense que le dénommé L est le mieux placé pour s'en charger...Tu sais, il paraît qu'il est vraiment doué...

Il se tourna vers Thémis qui avait le nez dans son verre:

-Qui y a-t-il?

Elle leva, distraitement, les yeux de son assiette:

-Pardon ?

-Tu n'as presque rien mangé et puis tu as l'air soucieuse...

Finalement, Thémis se lança. C'était le moment ou jamais.

-Eh bien voilà, j'ai...Enfin, j'ai décidé d'aider la police pour l'affaire Kira. Je sais que...

-Il en est hors de question, répondit froidement l'oncle.

-Mais écoute, je...

-Non.

-Tu ne...

-NON!

Il avait haussé le ton et Thémis se tut, quelques mèches blondes cachant son expression.

-Le sujet est clos. Tu ne participeras pas à cette enquête...

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce à vivre. Puis, Thémis se leva brusquement, en faisant tomber sa chaise au passage.

-Non, il ne l'est pas. Je veux participer à cette enquête tu m'entends! Et je le ferai!

Thémis avait aussi haussé le ton et serra douloureusement ses poings à un point que ses jointures devinrent blanches. L'épouse de l'ambassadeur essaya d'apaiser les esprits, toutefois, elle n'avait jamais vue sa nièce dans un tel état. Son époux également…

-Cassouki tu...

-C'est donc pour cela que tu es venue ? Dit calmement l'ambassadeur en essuyant ses lèvres avec une serviette. Pour avoir mon approbation ? Tu as toujours fait ce que tu voulais non... ?

En effet, Thémis avait toujours fait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait voulu vivre seule, maintenant c'était fait. Elle voulait gérer sa vie comme elle l'entendait, malgré le refus de son oncle – qui l'a jugeait trop _jeune _pour pouvoir se prendre en main, elle l'avait peut-être juste fait par défi.

_C'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle se sentait si affecté lorsqu'on lui parlait de son âge et des incapacités stéréotypées qui l'accompagnait..._

- Personnellement, je peux me passer de ton approbation, mentit Thémis.

Il se leva de table et sans accorder un regard à la jeune fille furieuse, répondit:

-Tant mieux, car tu ne l'auras pas.

Puis, il sortit de la salle à manger, toujours sans un regard, ni à sa famille ni à Thémis. Il s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers.

-Pourquoi... Pourquoi... ?

Thémis avait crié et cela, sans s'en rendre compte. Son oncle s'était arrêté sans pour autant se retourner.

Thémis éclata d'un rire amer et se tourna vers lui:

-Je ne comprends pas, je suis un poids pour toi et je l'ai toujours été alors... Alors pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas faire ce que je veux ? Après tout, tu n'as pas vraiment d'obligation envers moi et en plus de ça, je ne t'en demande pas...

L'oncle resta immobile, son dos face à la jeune fille qui était prise d'un léger fou rire nerveux.

-C'est ce que je disais, tu es trop jeune pour comprendre...

Après avoir prononcé ces mots, il quitta la pièce. Thémis, reconnectée à la réalité, secoua la tête et courut dans la salle principale prendre ses affaires, courut vers la sortie, furieuse. Elle le savait ! Bien sûr qu'elle s'y attendait à sa réponse...Mais cette indifférence et cette froideur... Elle n'avait jamais été aussi humilié de toute sa vie. C'était comme si...comme si on venait de lui flanquer une gifle...

Thémis s'écroula dans le jardin, épuisée psychologiquement de son altercation avec son oncle.

-Attends!

Quelqu'un venait vers elle. Son cousin voulut la relever mais elle le repoussa, violemment, sur le coup de la colère. Il insista et elle se laissa finalement faire.

-Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi, Seiji...?

Elle regardait le sol, le regard perdu dans le vide et semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

-Tu ne le pensais pas...

-Si. Je le pensais, je te le jure.

Il ne put rien dire et puis ce fut la mère et Uta qui vinrent à leur tour. La mère fit signe à ses enfants de les laisser seuls puis, Ran caressa affectueusement les cheveux de la jeune fille, qui semblait toute aussi égarée qu'à l'instant.

-Tu dois pardonner ton oncle Cassouki, tu le connais...Tu sais à quel point il est têtu… Un peu comme toi !

Elle frotta énergiquement sa main dans les cheveux de la brunette, qui ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

-Je sais, je sais !

-Je...

Sa jeune tante hésita un instant puis poursuivit tout de même. Elle se devait de réconforter Thémis.

-...Ne devrais pas te dire ça mais, il a promis à ton père de veiller sur toi. Il faut dire que tu ne lui facilites pas la tâche..!

Thémis écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne savait pas qu'il... Que son père avait fait promettre à son oncle de la...protéger... Elle croyait tout simplement qu'il s'était senti obligé de la prendre avec lui. Apparemment, elle s'était lourdement trompée... Lourdement trompée sur son compte et sur toute la ligne, qui plus est.

-...Te jeter dans les bras du plus grand criminel de tous les temps n'est pas le meilleur moyen de te protéger...

-Je sais Ran (ou surnom-de-sa-tante-qui-trouvait-malgré deux enfants de 12 et 19 ans-se-trouvait-trop-jeune-pour-être-appelée tatie-que tatie faisait vieillot) mais participer à cette enquête est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas penser à tous ces...problèmes...

Elle tira sa nièce contre elle. Blottit ainsi, Thémis se sentait un peu plus en sécurité.

-Je comprends ma puce mais... Tu ne peux pas faire du shopping et sortir avec des garçons comme toutes les filles de ton âge...

Elle ne répondit pas et soupira en pensant à un certain détective égocentrique.

-...Ton ami Light, il collabore aussi à cette enquête, non ? Il est charmant...C'est pour lui que tu...

Elle soupira à nouveau et répondit prestement :

-Nous ne sommes qu'amis, Ran...Ne te fais pas d'idées...

Malgré ce léger doute qui s'installait...Il n'était _qu'amis._

_« Ce doute occupe qu'une infime partie de mon esprit. Pas de quoi en faire une montagne... »_

Satante, comme atteinte d'une espèce d'illumination, poursuivit, sournoise:

-...A moins que tu aies vu ce fameux détective et que tu le trouves à ton goût...Il est mignon ? Tu es comme ta mère, hein ? Tu aimes les hommes mûrs hein ? Petite cochonne va!

Thémis se leva brusquement, les joues légèrement rosies, et un traumatisme à vie naissant:

-Q...Qu...Bien sûr que non! Je...veux dire que nous sommes sur une affaire criminelle et que je n'ai pas le temps de penser aux garçons !

Rangiku fronça les sourcils et sourit d'un sourire trompeur et fourbe.

Thémis toussota nerveusement en enroulant une mèche au bout de son doigt. Pourquoi sa tante voyait très clair dans ses sentiments ?

-Avec mon oncle, inutile de te dire qu'il est impossible que je sorte avec des garçons, Ran...

-...Comme si tu avais l'habitude de l'écouter!

Hum, elle n'avait pas tort...Si elle savait, huhuhu... Elle se pencha doucement vers sa nièce, toujours avec son sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres :

-... Allez... Dis-moi ... La semaine dernière, je t'ai vu près de l'université avec Light et avec un autre jeune homme... Qui était-ce... ?

_« Elle m'espionne maintenant...? »_

Elle devait sans doute parler de Ryuuga… Enfin, de L.

-C'était un ami de Light, dit-elle sans plus.

Un ange passa puis Rangiku décida de se lever, ne voyant pas d'issue à cette discussion.

-Je parlerai à ton oncle pour ton projet...

Elle ouvrit ses yeux, plus que surprise.

-Vraiment? T..Tu ferais ça? Comme s'il changera d'avis. Tu l'as dit, il est têtu...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, sautilla sa tante en lui faisant un clin d'œil. J'ai des moyens de persuasion irrésistibles!

Thémis préféra ne pas s'épancher sur le sujet et oublier le fait que sa tante était en train de se tortiller indécemment devant elle. Et après, on lui reprochait d'être trop jeune.

-...En échange...

Elle s'en doutait un peu. Sa tante était vraiment trop sournoise. Parfois, elle se demandait comment son oncle faisait pour la supporter.

-...Tu restes dormir à la maison!

-Quoi?

-On se fait une soirée entre filles.

-Une autre fois Ran, j'ai la fac et...

-Une nuit, une seule! Et pis ça fera plaisir à Uta!

Thémis se résigna, en voyant l'insistance de sa tante. Alors, elle se tourna vers la porte d'entrée.

-Enfilons les pyjamas, grommela-t-elle ironiquement.

Sa tante sautilla de joie devant la jeune fille.

-Youpiiiii! On parlera de garçons et on...

-Il est hors de question que je parle de garçons avec toi...

-Pourquoi? T'es gênée?

-Non, c'est juste que je n'aie rien à dire à ce propos...

-Arrête de me prendre pour une demeurée jeune fille! Tu as beau être intellectuellement précoce, tu n'en reste pas moins une adolescente de 17 ans comme les autres avec des envies et des fantasmes...En parlant de fantasme justement hier, j'ai rêvé de ton oncle. Il était habillé en pompier et il m'a...

-Tatiiiiiiiiiiie! Cria-t-elle, indignée par le fait qu'elle parlait de cela d'un naturel à en tuer plus d'un.

-Ne sois pas si coincée! Et ne m'appelles pas comme ça ! cria à son tour Rangiku, faignant la colère.

Elle sauta sur sa nièce commençant à la chatouiller de part et d'autre:

-Guilli guilli guilli! _Tu es trop mignonne!_

Thémis se débattait sans succès, explosée de rire à cause des chatouilles.

-Hihihi hohoho! A...Arrêtes, a...ahahahah...rêteuuuuuhhhh!Raan-chaaaan je…je reste mais ne...ne me...ne me touches pas à ce genre d'endroits bizarres c'est...gênant!


	7. Odoroki

**Note:**

_A partir de ce chapitre,j'arrête avec les disclaimer,pairing,y en a assez!_

_Hum,avant la Toussaint comme je l'avais dit ;)_

_Mais pour ce que ça vaut...Ce n'est pas mon pire pire chapitre mais,mais...Ce n'est pas le meilleur non plus,ça c'est certain._

_Ben,toujours dans l'arc « Pas sérieux-sérieux __Thémis et sa vie universitaire_ _ »,je sais que c'est long._ Courage,c'est presque fini...Ah nan,désolée,pas la fiction non...(je parlais de l'arc,bien évidemment)

_Bonne nouvelle,des guest. Non?Alors j'ai récemment acheté deux romans: « L change the World » et celui des meurtres en série de Los Angeles voilà. Toujours pas?Ca m'évitera d'écrire n'importe quoi à l'avenir...(Est-ce vraiment une bonne nouvelle...?)_

_Bonne lecture,tss._

_**Let me be with you**_

_**Chapitre 7:Odoroki (surprise)**_

-_Cible:Thémis Cassandra Hatsune kitamura. Age:17 ans et 6 mois,**une** des filles issue de l'union de Ken'ichi Kitamura et de Arthémis Coventry,née à la Christina Louise Clinic à Leceister,le 31 Mars. Mais tout cela,vous le savez non...?_

Après un blanc considérable,et quelques bouffées de cigarettes,on entendit au bout du fil:

-Pourquoi moi?

Un léger rire se fit entendre,suivi d'un léger grésillement dans le combiné:

-_Il me semble que c'est évident!Vous connaissez très bien la famille Kitamura et...Vous êtes très proche de la petite hmm?_

Sachant qu'il n'y aurait pas de réponse,il poursuivit:

-_Tout ce qu'on vous demande,c'est de reprendre contact avec elle et de vous assurer qu'elle ne coure aucun risque. Vous savez bien qu'elle refusera si on lui assigne un de nos agents..._

-Oui,je sais.

_-Bien...Avec vous,elle ne montrera pas les crocs. Et ne faites pas comme si c'était une corvée!Je sais que cela vous fait grandement plaisir de reprendre contact avec elle! _

_-Bon,vous avez fini!_

_-Oui et...Oh!Une dernière chose... _

_La teinte d'agacement se fit tout de suite identifier dans la voix de l'agent du FBI,Grimmjow Jeagerjacques._

_-Quoi encore?_

_Des gloussements se firent entendre. Quelqu'un d'autre avait pris le combiné téléphonique._

_-Pas de bêtises hein,mon p'tit chou!Ce n'est qu'une gamine et t'es en mission,ne l'oublies pas hein!_

_-Lexie?Attends un peu que j'te..._

_**Déconnexion!**_

Dans quelques jours aura lieu l'une des sorties annuelles des étudiants de l'université de Todai. Tout le monde en parle!Le manoir Roppongi est réputé comme le plus hanté du japon!J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être!

A l'heure de la pause,j'ai rejoint Light et Ryuuzaki sur un banc lors de la pause. Je m'assis près d'eux en glissant un léger salut dans leur conversation pour ne pas les interrompre.

-Bonjour,Thémis-san.

-Tu es en retard,aujourd'hui...

Je soupirai:

-Un peu...Mon réveil est tombé en panne,mon appartement à disjoncté,j'ai raté le bus,et j'ai failli tomber dans les égouts pendant la vidange hebdomadaire...

Il éclata de rire.

-Eh bien...Ce n'est vraiment pas ton ...

-Light-kun...Ce n'est pas très gentil de se moquer à longueur de journée de Thémis-san...

Et il commencèrent à se disputer. «_ Je vais encore devoir jouer l'arbitre _»pensai-je,dépitée. Je me plaçai entre eux et fit,en essayant d'être la plus calme possible:

-Euh...Pas de prise de tête je vous en prie,même si j'ai l'habitude,bouh...

Ensuite,je flanquai un coup de poing à Light.

-Cassandra!Nous ne sommes plus des enfants enfin!s'effara-t-il,révolté.

-Ahh,tu hurles comme une fillette!

-Que devrais-je dire de toi,espèce d'androgyne!

Là,s'en était trop!Je m'apprêtai à sauter sur Light lorsqu'un groupe de filles s'arrêta à notre niveau. Leur leader est la plus populairement garce-du côté féminin,évidemment!- du campus,Takada Kiyomi.

-Salut Light!Lança-t-elle d'une voix à me faire gerber mes muffins. Salut,Hideki!Cassandra...

Takada et moi,ce n'est pas le grand amour!Elle sortait avec Light depuis deux ou trois semaines et puis,elle était-sans doute-un peu jalouse du temps que je passais avec lui. Elle était intelligente,c'était indéniable,mais elle devait être la plus grande pouffe voir pouffiasse à tendance godiche que je n'ai jamais vue de toute ma vie!Et que ça se donne des grands airs,et que ça se dit choquée lorsqu'on la siffle dans la rue...On aurait peut-être pu être amies...Dans une autre vie...Sans Light. J'ai bien dit « peut-être ».

-J'espère que tu viendras à la sortie avec nous,Light...

-Je rappelle à Kiyomi-san que cette sortie est obligatoire,rappela Ryuuga qui se choppa d'ailleurs,le regard noir de toutes les sous-pimbêches se trouvant derrière Kiyomi.

D'ailleurs,il préféra ne rien ajouter,sans doute sous crainte de représailles.

-Quelle idiote,dit Kiyomi feignant l'humour,et...tu te mettras à côté de moi dans le bus,alors...

-Teeeeeuuhh teeeeuuuh!Kof!kof!

J'étais en train de m'étouffer avec un morceau de muffin que je venais d'avaler. Takada me lança un regard noir. Light fut en premier lieu surpris,puis il me demanda si ça allait. Alors exprès,je fis le rôle de la victime en disant:

-Ooooh,ça va,ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi...(ayant l'air de souffrir,bien sûr!)

-Kiyomi,désolé mais,ça sera pour une autre fois. Il faut que je m'occupe de cette goinfre!

Elle paraissait calme mais,je savais qu'à l'intérieur,elle devait bouillir comme une casserole!Comme les autres. Il est clair-et j'espère que ça sera toujours ainsi- que je passerai toujours avant les godiches de ton genre aux yeux de Light!

-Humm,ce n'est pas grave Light...Je comprends qu'elle ne puisse pas se gérer toute seule. Après tout,ce n'est qu'une gamine,non?

GAMINE?Mais cette petite garce m'a traitée de quoi?Je me redressai vivement et la pointa du doigt méchamment:

-Ecoute moi espèce de petite pé...

Light m'interrompit et me prit par le bras:

-Bon,on doit y aller!Thémis on ne pointe pas du doigt,c'est très mal élevé!

_« Il me passe un sermon ou je rêve! »_

-On se retrouve en cours alors...

-Mouai c'est ça,espèce de grosse...

Light me barra la bouche.

-Bon,on y va hein,Cassandra...Tu es ingérable,me murmura-t-il exaspéré en me tirant vers l'avant.

Et on se rendit dans la salle des étudiants. Une espace réservée aux jeunes,un endroit où on traînait assez souvent lorsqu'on n'avait pas cours. Il y avait des jeux vidéos,une petite scène pour d'éventuels concerts,un café et d'autres choses assez sympa. Là,Excel me pris à partie,comme à son habitude...

-Alors c'était qui ce mec là,à la pâtisserie?

-Tu recommences avec ça!T'es pas possible Excel!

D'ailleurs,est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé!Il était impossible qu'_il _soit au Japon. _Il_ se serait déjà fait remarquer...Ouais,c'est pas _son_ genre d'être aussi discret:

-Tu as promis de me le dire!

-Et je le ferais. Mais pas maintenant.

-Bon d'accord...Abandonna-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Un ange passa.

-Qu'as-tu l'intention de mettre pour la sortie?

-Ben,mes vêtements habituels,quoi!

-Tu plaisantes ou quoi?

-Pourquoi?Je...

-Après les cours,on va t'acheter quelque chose de potable...On vend des super robes à...

-QUOI?Oublie ça!Je ne mettrai JAMAIS de robe,tu m'entends?

-Oui,je t'entends et c'est bien dommage...

Je me retournai,surprise. Renji Abaraï venait de nous rejoindre sur le regard médusé d'Excel.

Pour faire court,en fait Renji,il fait partie d'un groupe de rock assez côté au bahut;les _Abyss_. Ce groupe est composé de quatre membres:Eichi Ichinose,Zayne Date,Shoji Hiwokawa et lui,évidemment!Ils sont tous super mignons (C'est un peu normal,ça c'est auprès des filles). Ils sont très individualistes,ils ne traînent qu'entre eux,un peu une meute de loup avec des coiffures punk. En plus,ils sont en deuxième année.

-Hé,Renji!Je te remercie pour les cours!

-Yo,pas d'quoi,repondit-il en faisant un léger geste désinvolte à ses potes pour qu'ils patientent.

-...

Renji Abarai,je le connaissais depuis la rentrée mais, Excel elle,le connaissait depuis plus longtemps puisqu'elle était au collège avec lui et qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de lui courir après!Enfin,courir après...elle essayait désespérément de lui adresser la parole,en vain.

-Tu vas bien?

-Bof,la routine...

Renji,il est super sympa!Euh,en même temps,je trouve tout le monde sympa...mais j'adorais son style!Il avait des cheveux longs et d'un rouge flamboyant,impossible de le rater!Il portait un jean un peu rapiécé de partout et un tee-shirt où il y avait marqué «Punk or death ». Et il avait plein de piercings un peu partout:sur les oreilles,à l'arcade et un au dessous de la lèvre,hum...De ceux que je connaissais l'emplacement évidemment!

-Bon,j'reviens,me fit-il quand ses amis lui demandèrent de l'aide pour brancher leurs instruments.

Quand il fut assez loin,Excel se tourna vers moi furieuse:

-Ca fait des années que j'essaie de lui parler!Comment tu le connais?

-Il me donne des cours de guitare et moi je l'aide en littérature...Tu sais,si tu veux lui parler,tu n'as qu'à placer certains mots l'un après l'autre. Un peu comme « Salut,comment ça va? » tu vois,un truc du genre...

Ma plaisanterie n'eut pas l'effet escompté car Excel n'eut pas l'air de trouver ça drôle. Elle se tourna vers le groupe de rockeurs,qui étaient en train d'effectuer les derniers raccordements. Ou plutôt Renji. C'est la première fois que je voyais Excel regarder quelqu'un avec autant d'intensité. Ça ne devait pas seulement être un petit béguin...

Je décidai de m'éloigner le temps qu'elle se calme. Les histoires sentimentales,c'est vraiment pas pour moi!Puis,les _Abyss _commencent à jouer. J'adore,Renji est le bassiste,Zayne le chanteur,Eichi est à la guitare et Shoji s'occupait de la batterie. Quand ils jouaient,on entendait plus une mouche voler!Ils avaient vraiment du potentiel pour passer pro!

Quand ils finirent leur dernière chanson _breakdown_,il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Je tirai Excel pour qu'on puisse aller les voir,elle ne se fit pas prier mais,resta sans rien dire. On se mit à parler de la fac.

-Vous savez,la filière littérature et droits de l'homme,c'est pas d'la tarte!

-Ouais,je sais!C'est ce qu'elle veut prendre,dis-je en désignant Excel.

Eichi claqua des dents et dit:

-Ah,c'est vrai que t'as pas choisi la facilité!

-...*cligne les yeux*

Les _Abyss _se regardèrent.

-Elle a un problème ta copine?

-Hum,c'est juste que c'est le genre de fille qui glousse à votre passage...

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Je vois...

La concerné rougit violemment:

-CASSANDRA!

-Y'a pa d'mal. C'est vrai que c'est un peu stressant toutes ces filles qui nous courent après à longueur de journée,dit Zayne en repoussant une de ses mèches violettes.

-C'est vrai?

-Naaaan,on s'y fait!Dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Je levai mes yeux au ciel.

-Je trouve ça vraiment sadique de votre part moi!

-Pfff,tu dis ça mais on sait q't'es bien contente de voir qu'on s'intéresse qu'à toi!Rabota Shoji,en avalant une bouffée de sa cigarette.

Les autres acquiescèrent en hochant doucement la tête et en poussant des « ouai ouai » et des « c'est vrai c'est vrai ».

-Quoi mais...C'est n'importe quoi!Vous dites vraiment n'importe quoi là!

Eichi éclata de rire:

-Regardez la!Elle est toute rouge!T'es vraiment trop mignonne!

-Mais arrêtez de m'embêter!

Ils prenaient un malin plaisir à met taquiner ces abrutis!Je trouve ça stupide,mais attachant,mais stupide!Pourquoi tout le monde a dans l'idée de me taquiner parce que je suis la benjamine!

Excel se vexa:

-Et dites-donc!Faites comme si je n'étais pas là!

Eichi se retourna,surpris:

-Tiens...euh Excel c'est ça?...Je ne t'avais pas vue...

Ils éclatèrent à nouveau de rire, et Zayne donna une légère tape sur la tête de Eichi:

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes là?Tu veux la traumatiser ou quoi?Arrête de l'embêter,tu veux?Il y a plein d'autres filles qui n'attendent que ça!

Eichi désinvolte:

-'Rien à faire des autres...

Re-vexation d'Excel et des autres filles présentes,moi:destinée à ne plus jamais me changer dans les vestiaires des filles. Excel semblait hors d'elle.

-Mais...Elle est...Arrgh!Mais c'est quoi votre problème?Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que m...euh,que les autres,je voulais dire!

Il haussa les épaules:

-'T'as qu'à demander à tous les types de la fac qui ont écrit un petit classement sur la porte des toilettes...

La porte des toilettes?Mais c'est de moi qu'ils parlent,non?Excel le secoua dans tous les sens en lui lançant un chapelet d'injures. Ben,au moins,elle s'était réveillée!L'autre,il se marrait. D'ailleurs,les autres aussi.

-Bien, laissons l'objet de nos désirs de côté.Hum,dis moi Neko...Pour la salle,c'est toujours ok?

Je fis une grimace. C'est quoi ça,neko?

-Oui,oui il n'y a pas de problème!Le proprio est tout à fait d'accord pour vous prêter la pâtisserie pour votre concert. C'est quand vous voulez!

Le regard d'Excel s'illumina:

-C'est vrai!Vous allez jouer au Sweeties!

-Ouais,marmonna Zayne en allumant une énième cigarette. C'est assez fréquenté et notre déesse ici présente nous fera de la pub.

-Zayne!

-Ne l'prend pas mal,mais il faudra que tu choisisses entre nous quatre un jour...

Et ils éclatèrent à nouveau de rire,Excel sombra à nouveau dans sa dépression sentimentale et moi je me levai,lançant des cacahuètes aux hyènes hilares.

-Bon j'y vais!A plus!

Puis,je tournai les talons et courus rejoindre Light et Ryuuga. D'habitude,si un mec me faisait un truc de ce genre,j'aurais veillé personnellement à ce qu'il mange et boive dans un paille toute sa vie mais,là,j'étais de bonne humeur donc,pas la peine.

Après cette humiliation publique,je cherchai les garçons:je ne les voyais pas à leur banc habituel,où pouvaient-ils bien être?

-Euh...Kita...

-Mais vas-y plus fort enfin!

-Je...Je ne crois pas que...

-T'es vraiment qu'une moule mouillée Kyouko,c'est pas possible,j'y vais!Kitamura-san!

Deux filles s'arrêtèrent devant moi:il y avait une brune élancée et coquette,et une autre,aux cheveux courts à lunettes regardant vers le sol.

-Oui?

Ce fut la première qui prit la parole:

-Euh,salut,je m'appelle Mitsune et ma copine c'est Kyouko..On n'est dans la même classe mais...

Qu'est-ce qui allait encore me tomber dessus...?

-Et...?

-Euh en fait,on...

Elles se regardèrent. L'autre fille semblait supplier son amie de ne pas poursuivre,mais évidemment:

-Ryuuga et toi,vous êtes ensemble?

-Pardon?

-T'as bien entendu!

...J'avais en effet bien entendu...Doux Jésus...

-Non...

-Fais pas l'innocente!Vous êtes toujours fourrés ensemble avec Light et...

-Qu'est-ce que ça prouve?Mais pour qui tu te prends?Je trouve que tu insistes lourdement là!Je sens le pâté ou je pue l'antiquité?Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y a rien entre nous!

Pourquoi je m'emporte autant moi...?

-Oh!T'es sûre que c'est vrai?

-Aussi bien que je suis une fille et maintenant,si vous voulez bien m'excuser,je...

Les deux jeunes filles se concertaient silencieusement puis:

-Attends!Euh...Excuses moi pour tout à l'heure c'est...Que ma copine,elle l'aime bien et elle voulait à tout prix savoir si vous étiez ensemble...

Un ange passa. C'est la saison ou quoi...Surprise,je me tournai vers la dénommée Kyouko qui avait toujours les yeux fixés au sol:

-C'est vrai?Tu l'aimes bien Ryuuga?

Elle rougit,baissa rapidement ses yeux vers le sol.

-Je...Enfin...O...oui...

Whaw...C'était bizarrement bizarre...Elle l'_aimait_...?_Pour de vrai_?

-Et on voudrait savoir si tu pouvais demander à Ryuuga si ça le brancherait de...Tu vois,avec elle...

Deux explications:Soit je venais d'atteindre le chaîneau manquant entre la Treizième dimension et le Triangle des Bermudes,soit j'allais servir...D'entremetteuse?

-Ah...

C'était normal...Courant même mais...C'était vachement bizarre...

-Alors,tu dis quoi?

Je sursautai:

-Hein?

-Tu le fais ou pas?

Ce fut la seule fois où Kyouko leva la tête vers moi,attendant ma réponse.

-Euh,je...

Puis quoi encore?Elle n'a qu'à se débrouiller toute seule!Mais...D'une autre part,je meurs d'envie de savoir comment Ryuuga réagira...Je ne sais pas pourquoi,mais cette idée me démangeait affreusement,hu hu hu...

_Cafétéria,aux alentours de midi:_

-Alors Thémis,comment ça s'est passé chez ton oncle,demanda Light à la jeune brunette plongée dans son smoothie Fraise-Kiwi.

-Hein,quoi?Répondit-elle blasée.

-Thémis,où étais-tu encore passée?Tu es allée pique-niquer sur la lune!

-Euh,oui excuse-moi,Light. J'y suis allée et c'était l'horreur comme d'habitude...

Light secoua la tête,soupira et croisa ses jambes comme il le faisait habituellement lorsqu'elle l'exaspérait.

-Et qu'a-t-il dit pour l'enquête,la questionna Ryuuga,en entamant à l'aide d'une cuillère sa pêche melba.

-Il a dit ok...

-Si facilement?

Elle inspira avant de mélanger son smoothie avec sa paille:

-Non,à partir de maintenant,je dois passer plus souvent,donner de mes nouvelles plusieurs fois par semaine,et me rendre dans des soirées mondaines avec eux,génial...

-Ce n'est pas la mort Cassandra. Je sais que tu tenais à ton indépendance mais,il faudra faire simplement sans dorénavant...

-Merci Light,ça me soulage vraiment.

-A ton service,la railla-t-il en buvant une gorgée de soda.

-Au fait,Ryuuga...

-Thémis-san?

-Tu as une petite amie?

Light jeta un coup d'oeil vers Ryuuga puis vers Thémis. Ryuuga sembla surpris mais il ne le montra qu'à moitié,comme à son habitude.

-Non Thémis. C'est à dire que ce n'est pas une de mes actuelles et principales priorités...

-Oh...Fit-elle en tournant et retournant sa paille.

Un ange passa.

-Pourquoi cette question...?

-Hum,en fait je...

-Oui Cassandra,pourquoi cette question,répéta Light sur un ton qui donnait à peu près ça,si on le traduisait: « Oui Cassandra,pourquoi cette question alors que je t'ai pourtant dit de prendre tes distances avec Ryuuga!Lui demander s'il est actuellement en couple n'est pas ce que j'appellerai « prendre ses distances » demoiselle! »

La jeune brunette fut surprise de la réaction soudaine de Light qui l'observait,guettant presque ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. En temps normal,elle aurait dit: « c'était marrant...Il était jaloux ou quoi... » mais là...Le regard de Light était quasiment froid...

-Tu connais Kyouko Watanabe?Celle de notre classe...

-Vaguement,oui...

-Eh bien,je demandais ça pour elle...

Light leva un sourcil:

-Kyouko?

-Oui Light,qu'est-ce que tu croyais..?Demanda Thémis innocemment en clignant les yeux.

-Hum...

Ryuuga,qui ne laissait jamais rien paraître demanda:

-Vraiment...?

Elle acquiesca.

-Elle était trop timide pour te le demander en personne mais,elle veut sortir avec toi...

Voyant que le chevelu se rongeait bruyamment les ongles et qu'il réfléchissait comme si on lui avait posé une colle capitale,Thémis demanda:

-Alors?

Il soupira:

-Je te l'ai dit Thémis,en ce moment,j'ai d'autres priorités et ce genre de relations n'en font pas partie.

-Ok...

Il y eut un silence puis:

-Je suis désolé pour elle mais...Non...

Thémis se laissa glisser sur sa chaise. Presque..._Soulagée?_

_-_Ok ok,mais...Je ne pense pas que tes excuses seront suffisantes à vrai dire...

-Pour quelle raison dis tu cela,Cassandra?Demanda Light.

Thémis fit un geste désinvolte avec sa main:

-Pour rien,pour rien...

Et marmonna:

-'Pourrez pas comprendre de toute façon...

Elle se leva.

-Bon,je vais le lui...Bon,ne m'attendez pas. A demain!

Silence tendu sur la table après le départ de Thémis. Light finit sa canette,se leva puis toussota:

-Ce n'est pas tout ça mais...

-Au revoir Light-Kun,lança le détective en fixant un point imaginaire sur la table.

-C'est ça,dit Light en tournant les talons.

_Salle des étudiants,un peu plus tard:_

-Il a dit qu'il n'était pas intéressé?Répéta Eichi en tendant un verre de jus de fruit à Thémis.

-C'est ça...Merci. Fit-elle en prenant le verre.

-D'une autre part,je ne l'ai jamais vu avec une meuf. Il vient de moins en moins souvent au campus et quand il vient,il ne traine qu'avec toi ou Yagami,constata Renji en accordant sa basse.

-Il a simplement d'autres préoccupations c'est tout...

-Hmmm...

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit lorsque tu le lui a dit,la fille en question?Demanda Zayne les coudes sur la table,regardant avec attention Thémis qui avait le nez dans son verre.

-Ben,rien...Elle m'a remercié puis elle est partie. Mais ça se voyait qu'elle était déçue.

-Hmmm...

-Dur dur!

-Ouais,acquiesca Zayne qui regardait toujours la jeune brunette qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Et toi?

Dommage pour elle,elle ne peut plus progresser dans le verre...

-Quoi moi?

-T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette...Ca va?

-Je pète la forme. Ca ne se voit pas...?

-Pas vraiment,commenta Zayne en s'affalant sur sa chaise.

-Hmmph...

« _Maudit sois-tu Zayne!Il faut toujours que tu m'observes et que tu saches que ça ne va pas!Je sais qu'il veut faire psychologue mais ce n'est pas une raison! »_

Elle se leva.

-Bon à m'attend...

Aussitôt dit,aussitôt fait,Thémis était déjà à l'extérieur du campus universitaire._ « Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette journée est vraiment pourrite de chez pourrite de chez... ». _Pendant qu'elle marchait,elle eut la désagréable impression d'être suivie. Heureusement,étant la nièce d'un homme politique important,une jeune ado de dix-sept ans qui rentrait souvent seule de l'université,elle avait appris à se défendre et était prête à n'importe quelle éventualité.

Cela pouvait être un bandit cherchant à l'enlever pour une quelconque rançon,un rival en politique...C'était déjà arrivé. Il arrivait parfois que ce soient les hommes de son oncle qui la filaient à la trace. Il la faisait surveiller pour voir si elle ramenait des garçons à la maison. Sauf,que les subordonnés étaient vraiment nuls en espionnage. En général,c'était plutôt eux que son oncle envoyait. Thémis arrivait à les repérer puis les semer en quelques minutes. Ce fut agaçant au début mais après cela devint assez divertissant...Néanmoins,dans le cas présent,la personne qui la suivait était assez douée. Cette personne ne se laissait pas voir. Elle savait qu'elle était suivie mais grâce à ses sens,ce n'était pas dû à un fait extérieur (bruits suspects etc...)Elle ralentit le pas puis se cacha derrière un muret. Elle entendit effectivement des pas derrière elle. Elle attendit patiemment que cet individu passe à son niveau. Le pas semblait lent et nonchalant. Bizarre,pour un espion...Lorsqu'il fut assez près,elle lui sauta dessus et chercha à l'immobiliser mais,finalement,l'individu qui semblait s'y attendre,l'avait prise de vitesse et poussé sur le mur mais sans violence. Elle ne fut que légèrement sonnée.

-Aie,mais...

Elle se crispa.

-T...Toi...

La personne qui la maintenait contre le mur esquissa un sourire carnassier. Elle avait des yeux bleus turquoises qui allaient parfaitement avec ses cheveux et ses sourcils. Il était imposant et physique atypique mais attirant. Un de ses bras puissants était volontairement positionné au niveau de du cou de Thémis mais ne l'asphyxiant pas,l'autre lui bloquait les mains,et l'empêchait d'essayer tout mouvement.

-Hey,princesse...

Thémis se mit à haleter. Sa voix lui donnait des frissons . Elle était forte mais séduisante. Elle soupira et devint écarlate.

-Lâche moi.

Il sourit à nouveau,faisant profiter à Thémis de sa superbe dentition et se rapprocha provoquant un contact assez gênant avec la jeune fille dans tous ses états. Lorsqu'il fut au niveau de son oreilles,il murmura:

-Le mot magique?

Le souffle chaud du bleuté frôla agréablement la peau de Thémis. Elle serra les dents:

-Enfoiré...

Il eut un petit rire et resserra la prise qu'il exerçait sur ses mains.

-Ce n'est pas le...

Elle lui asséna un coup de genou puis un coup de poing qu'il esquiva au dernier moment mais sans grande difficulté. Il s'était reculé et passa sa main au niveau de sa bouche.

-Toujours aussi impulsive hein!T'as enfin retenu mes leçons...

Elle s'épousseta doucement,prit son sac et attrapa le bleuté par le col.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Il semblerait que je me fasse corriger par une nana de dix-sept piges,ricana-t-il

-Putain,tu m'agaces Grimm'!

-'Soit pas vulgaire ma puce. C'est pas vraiment le bon endroit pour en parler...

En effet,les personnes qui passaient les regardaient bizarrement. Elle le lâcha.

-Bon...On a qu'à aller chez moi,j'habite à deux pas mais,je suis sûre que tu le savais déjà...

Il s'arrangea un instant et sourit:

-Chez toi!C'est pas trop tôt!Apparemment la distance nous a fait du bien!T'sais qu'je perdais patience prin...

-Argh!La ferme Grimmjow!

Il fit la moue:

-Si on n'peut plus rigoler...

Elle soupira et se mit à marcher. Le dénommé Grimmjow qui marchait au même niveau,les mains dans les poches,se pencha vers elle.

-J't'ai manqué...?

-Tais-toi.

-Allez réponds...

-Non.

-Menteuse.

-Quoi?Je ne mens pas imbécile!

-Bien sûr qu'tu mens...

-Tais-toi!

-Alors pourquoi t'es sur la défensive princesse?

-Je ne suis pas sur la défensive,Grimmjow!

-On t'as déjà dit qu't'es mignonne quand tu mens?

-Quoi?

-Alors comme ça tu t'languissais de moi...

-Dieu du Ciel Grimmjow,je t'en prie tais toi...


	8. Flashback 1:Grimmjow no ikken

_**Note: **Là,je dois dire Rating T!Parce que M c'est trop et K pas assez!_

_« La rencontre de Grimmjow,le monde de Grimmjow » littéralement (enfin je crois) parce que Thémis a presque toujours eu une vie mouvementé. Ou « quand,où,comment? » . Hé ben c'est là. Un chapitre spécial car il y a...Bon vous allez voir. Hum,j'espère que ce n'est pas trop compliqué. Et pas trop sentimental..._

_ C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Chapitre affreux je sais -_-_

_Espérons que le prochain sera mieux._

_Bonne Lecture..._

_**Let me be with you**_

_**Chapitre 8:Flashback 1:Grimmjow no ikken,Grimmjow no sekai**_

La première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés,c'était aux États-Unis. A l'époque,j'avais 9 ans,c'était après la mort de mon père qui m'avait rendu intégralement orpheline (ma mère étant décédée un an auparavant),j'avais été fraîchement placée sous la tutelle de mon oncle. Je le suivais dans tous ses déplacements. Partout:Paris,Hong Kong et parfois l'Allemagne. Mais je n'étais pas la seule:Grimmjow était un garde du corps qui veillait à la sécurité de mon oncle. Mais il passait plus de temps à me surveiller que quoi que ce soit. Même s'il ne le disait pas,je savais qu'il était un homme d'action et qu'il détestait servir de baby-sitter. Néanmoins, puisque je m'étais renfermée sur moi-même,je ne lui posais pas de problème du tout.

Ensuite tout se précisa lorsque,suite à des problèmes diplomatiques,mon oncle décida de me laisser aux États-Unis avec,un homme en qui mon père semblait avoir une confiance aveugle. Ce dernier devait me protéger. Évidemment,je n'avais aucune envie de rester avec un mec que je connaissais à peine! Je ne savais pas que c'était lui. Lorsque je le sus,je fus encore plus insupportable avec lui car il était disons plus jeune que je le pensais...Mais,ce que je ne savais pas c'est que lui aussi avec un caractère bien trempé!Alors au final,je ne parlai pas beaucoup et restai la plupart du temps dans ma chambre.

Il me traitait différemment des autres:les personnes que je rencontrais d'habitude prenaient des pincettes avec moi lorsqu'ils me parlaient,mais lui pas du tout!C'est la première chose qui m'a marqué chez lui après ses cheveux bleus et le fait qu'il mangeait une grande quantité de syllabes lorsqu'il parlait. Et ça,j'ai détesté. Il faut dire que j'étais vraiment gâtée à l'époque! On ne sortait presque jamais et je restais enfermée 24h sur 24 dans une chambre!Nous ne parvenions pas à nous entendre. Et petit à petit,il parvint à me faire sourire. Par des petits mots,des jeux de mots pourris et des réactions assez disproportionnés par rapport à des situations tout aussi délirantes.

Au début,mon oncle lui avait dit que je n'étais pas une fillette comme les autres,alors il me traita comme une idiote,articulant et haussant la voix comme si je ne parlais pas la même langue que lui.

Je restai avec lui une année entière. L'espace d'une année,j'oubliai la douleur qui me rongeais de l'intérieur:la disparition des deux personnes qui m'avaient donné la vie. Il me fut très dur de repartir car je m'étais vraiment attachée à lui. Puis cinq longues années passèrent avant que je ne puisse le revoir. Il avait été muté en Amérique du sud. Il m'a semblé qu'il fut très surpris lorsqu'il me vit:j'avais évidemment grandi et changé. Et ma manière de penser à propos de la vie était également tout autre.

_**Flash-back Thémis 15 ans**_

-Quoi?Je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter!Hurla Thémis,en sortant de la limousine.

Shin'Ichi Kitamura soupira et sortit à son tour.

-Je suis vraiment navré Thémis. Tu m'aides beaucoup lors de mes réunions. Mais tu dois comprendre que certaines personnes chercheront à te faire du mal afin de m'atteindre. Tu seras mieux avec cette personne. Elle te protégera.

Il lui tendit ses valises. Elle les prit et grimaça:

-Génial!Pourquoi on ne retourne pas au Japon!Ça fait des lustres que je n'y suis pas allé et...Lui,il...

Elle se tut et baissa la tête. Pendant une fraction de seconde,l'image floue d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns châtains,aux yeux noisette et aux traits très fins lui parvint. Son oncle la prit doucement par les épaules.

-Je sais Thémis mais...Ce n'est pas au programme actuellement. Je ne veux pas te faire prendre de risques. Je te promets qu'on y retournera.

Thémis soupira.

-Ce n'est pas grave...Depuis le temps,il m'a déjà oublié...Marmonna-t-elle en tournant le dos à son oncle.

La jeune fille éteignit sa console puis prit le temps d'observer sa prochaine prison. Elle semblait assez moderne. Hmm,il serait difficile de s'échapper d'une telle bâtisse. Avec tant de systèmes d'alarmes récents et perfectionnés...Ils pénétrèrent dans le grand Hall de l'hôtel. Son oncle demanda le numéro de la suite à la réceptionniste puis ils montèrent dans un ascenseur. Arrivés devant une porte,son oncle frappa,puis lui demanda de patienter lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Il rentra,la laissant seule avec ses valises dans le corridor.

-Génial,marmonna-t-elle en serrant les dents.

Après quelques minutes,la jeune fille supposa que sa baby-sitter ne devait sans doute pas être au courant de la situation et que son oncle essayait de la convaincre. Puis la porte s'ouvrit. C'était son oncle qui prit ses valises et la fit entrer. Elle soupira puis suivit ce dernier sans un mot.

-...Et de toute façon,tu le connais.

-Quoi?C'est un mec!Et s'il me viole!

-T'inquiètes,j'donne pas dans la pédophilie!

-Hein?Mais que...?

Elle se crispa lorsqu'elle vit un homme d'une vingtaine d'années adossé à un mur qui avait les yeux posés sur elle. Son visage s'illumina:

-Grimmjow!

Elle courut,s'apprêtant à lui sauter dans les bras,mais stoppa son élan,légèrement gênée. Ce dernier fit un sourire qui donna à la fille des frissons.

-'lut...

Elle détourna la tête,un regard plein de reproches en direction de son oncle:

-Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était lui?

-Tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps,Thémis...Bien.

Il donna ses valises à Thémis,donna quelques recommandations à Grimmjow avant de s'en aller. Elle resta seule avec le bleuté qui sourit à nouveau:

-T'comptes rester là?

Cette phrase lui rappela le premier jour où elle emménagea avec lui...

_**Flashback dans flashback:Thémis 9 ans (accrochez vous!)**_

-Je te présente Grimmjow Jeagerjacques,tu resteras un petit moment avec lui.

Ce dernier fit ironiquement la révérence. Chibi Thémis grogna et tira son oncle.

-Mon oncle,allons nous en!Tu ne vas pas me laisser avec un psychopathe pareil!

-Tss...

Notons qu'à cette époque,Thémis zozotait légèrement,et son accent était encore plus marqué qu'actuellement,ce qui atténuait de plus de la moitié la gravité de ses crises de colère. En clair,elle faisait plus rire que quoi que ce soit. Le principal concerné s'alluma une cigarette,indifférent à la longue tirade de la jeune fille qui suivit. Une longue tirade. Digne d'être inscrite au Panthéon des Tirades Mémorables de Thémis qui en contenait Dieu sait combien malgré son jeune âge. N'importe quel individu entendant une de ses tirades pour la première aurait été ébranlé mais,pas Grimmjow. Il avait sans doute vu et entendu tant de choses improbables que rien ne pouvait plus le surprendre. Shin'Ichi Kitamura lui,était immunisé.

-Tu seras mieux ici,fit simplement son oncle en tournant les talons.

Elle se mit à sauter sur place comme un gamine capricieuse-qu'elle était-et grogna de rage. Voyant que cela ne donna aucun effet,Thémis s'assit sur le sol,boudeuse. Shin'Ichi se dirigea vers l'homme en question

et lui serra la main.

-Encore merci Grimmjow.

Le bleuté observa la jeune fille qui le gratifia d'un tirage de langue et soupira.

-Pas d'quoi,j'le fais pour Ken'ichi...

Shin 'ichi acquiesça silencieusement puis l'oncle s'arrêta au niveau de Thémis qui fit rapidement un 180° pour lui tourner le dos. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille qui sursauta.

-Sois gentille s'il-te-plaît.

Elle ne dit rien. De toute façon,ce qu'elle en pensait,tout le monde s'en fichait. Son oncle se releva et quitta la pièce,la laissant seule avec ce psychopathe turquoise. Après son départ,un silence de mort régna dans la pièce.

-T'comptes rester là?

Elle préféra l'ignorer. Il se contenta de soupirer puis de se rendre auprès de la baie vitrée où il lâcha une bouffée de fumée. Thémis laissa son regard vagabonder vers lui. Il était grand,imposant,bien bâti. Peut être 1m80,peut-être plus. Il portait un jean et une chemise noire retroussée au niveau des bras et légèrement ouverte,montrant une certaine désinvolture. Et..Il avait les

yeux et les cheveux d'un bleu turquoise. Était-ce leurs vraies couleurs?

_Avec le recul,Thémis se rendit compte qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment demandé ce qu'il en était vraiment..._

Mais qu'importe. Elle adorait ce bleu...Vraiment. Cette couleur l'apaisait beaucoup. Son odeur emplissait l'appartement. Une odeur d'homme,boisé musqué,et provocateur...vraiment forte. Pourtant,cela n'en était guère asphyxiant. Il aimait provoquer,montrer que c'était lui le chef et qu'il fixait ses propre règles.

_« C'est drôle... »_

C'est la première fois que Thémis prenait le temps d'analyser quelqu'un comme elle le faisait avec lui. La plupart du temps,le minimum des gestes et des actions d'une personne lui permettait de mettre en place le profil de cette dernière. Pourtant,les informations qu'elle recevait de cet homme étaient si contradictoires...

-Je rêve ou tu m'mates?

Elle sortit de ses pensées.

-Hein?Vous prenez vos rêves pour la réalité ou quoi?

Il esquissa un sourire que Thémis pourrait qualifier de « flippant à souhait » et se rendit compte que le bleuté l'analysait lui aussi . Elle retint un couinement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle portait un sweat Hello Kitty ainsi qu'une jupe et des collants. Elle faisait gamine,bien qu'elle en était une...Ne parlons pas du sac à effigie d'Hello Kitty...Cette obsession pour ce satané felin ne lui apporterait rien de bon,elle le savait. Mais ce n'était que temporaire. Cette « passion » disparaîtrait lorsqu'elle sera plus âgée,c'était certain. Thémis ne se voyait pas collectionnant comme une folle dingue des figurines et autres produits dérivés Hello Kitty à...à...17 ans par exemple!Quand même,il y a des limites!

_« ... »_

Mais,revenons à nos moutons!Elle se détourna lorsque le regard du bleuté s'arrêta sur son visage. Elle entendit le rire sinistre du prénommé Grimmjow puis elle entendit des pas.

-Viens.

_« Oh? »_

_**Fin du Flashback et retour à la réalité du premier flash back(vous êtes toujours là?^^)**_

-Viens.

Timidement,elle le suivit. Il s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il ouvrit:c'était une chambre...Thémis couina.

-C'est ta chambre. Moi,je s'rais dans celle à côté,ok?

Elle toussota,gênée.

-Hum,oui!

Il la regarda un instant avant de s'en aller.

-Fais comme chez toi...T'connais la maison. Mais pas dans la remise.

L'œil droit de Thémis tiqua. Merde,il faut pas lui dire ce genre de choses...Elle mordit ses lèvres puis balaya la salle du regard. C'était une chambre bien rangée. Comme dans ses souvenirs. Il ne devait pas passer beaucoup de temps ici...Elle défit ses valises.

Quelques heures plus tard,Thémis,qui avait pris ses aises dans sa chambre,décida de se changer. Elle ôta son sweat puis son tee-shirt,puis lorsqu 'elle se leva pour attraper un débardeur,la porte s'ouvrit assez violemment.

-Dîner!

Thémis poussa un son étranglé:

-Tu ne peux pas frapper!

Il se gratta la tête.

-Pour quoi faire?J'suis chez moi.

-Mais enfin!C'est une question de politesse!

-Politesse,politesse...Comme si à ton âge on avait des choses à cach...

Il s'interrompit. Elle sursauta et attrapa au plus vite quelque chose pour se cacher lorsqu'elle vit le bleuté la fixer,surpris.

-J'arrive!Vas t-en!

-Ok,ok!

Elle lui lança une chaussure mais il eut le temps de fermer la porte. Elle l'entendit ricaner derrière la porte. Elle s'habilla rapidement et se rendit assez gênée dans le salon où elle vit des plats à emporter. Elle grimaça:

-Qu'est-ce que c'est...?

Grimmjow avait le nez dans son plat et mangeait à l'aide de baguettes. Il lui tendit une boîte.

-Ton dîner,tiens!

Elle s'assit en face de lui et prit la boîte de nourriture,dégoutée:

-Le service d'étage c'est pour les chiens ou quoi?Tu ne devrais pas manger des plats à emporter. Ces choses ne sont pas très saines...

-P'tet,mais c'est comme ça!Grogna-t-il,le nez dans sa boîte de nouilles.

Elle soupira et mangea,se demandant qu'elle serait le meilleur moyen de s'échapper et de tuer son geôlier par intermittence.. Au bout d'un moment,elle se rendit compte que le bleuté la regardait. Elle déposa son plat,agacée.

-Quoi encore?Demanda-t-elle.

-Pour une gamine,j'trouve qu'tu remplis pas mal tes soutifs...

La brunette rougit violemment:

-Quoi?Espèce de pervers!

-Possible.

Il haussa les épaules et continua de manger. Furibonde,elle se leva et s'en alla révoltée.

-Tu comptes finir tes nouilles?

-La prochaine fois frappe à la porte,hurla -t-elle en courant dans la chambre.

Les semaines suivantes ne furent guère plus réjouissantes pour Thémis. Elle resta dans sa chambre et ne sortait que pour se doucher,et manger. Non,d'ailleurs,elle mangeait dans sa « chambre ».Elle ne pouvait plus le supporter. Ce n'était pas la même chose,Thémis avait grandi et était en pleine puberté. C'était sans doute pour cela que son oncle avait voulu se débarrasser d'elle,elle devrait être pénible.

A part quelques petits incidents,la vie était paisible et sereine chez le bleuté. Thémis avait repris ses petites habitudes:rabaisser les plus grands quand elle le pouvait,manger,lire et faire sa crise d'adolescence!La routine pourtant,ne s'installait jamais. Mais bon,il fallait toujours qu'il se passe quelque chose. Alors un vendredi soir,pendant que Thémis regardait la télévision,elle entendit un bruit de clé dans la serrure. C'était Grimmjow qui rentrait. Oui,c'était lui,elle en eut la confirmation lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

-Ah,Grimmjow!Tu as ramené les chocolats que je t'avais deman...

Thémis s'interrompit car elle s'aperçut que Grimmjow n'était pas revenu seul. Il fut succédé d'une rousse assez plantureuse qui portait un tissu qui n'était pas assez important pour pouvoir être qualifié de vêtement. Mais sinon,on pourrait dire une robe bustier noir assez courte qui semblait avoir vraiment rétréci au lavage.

-Euh...

-Chouette apart!Chantonna la bimbo en mâchonnant d'une manière immonde un chewing-gum.

Thémis ne prit même pas la peine de répondre,se contentant de faire une légère grimace. Alors la bimbo se pencha vers Grimmjow qui déposait sa veste sur le porte-manteau:

-Qui c'est?Demanda-t-elle en pointant vulgairement la jeune adolescente du doigt.

-C'est une gamine que j'dois garder,se contenta-t-il de répondre.

-Han.

La bimbo dévisagea un moment Thémis qui,pour ne pas être grossière,préféra s'éclipser dans sa chambre. Elle resta quelques minutes,sur le rebord de la fenêtre,à s'interroger. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de raison,vu les bruits qui provenaient maintenant de la chambre juxtaposant la sienne. «_ C'est dégoûtant _»Pensa-t-elle,mordant ses lèvres. Elle sauta sur son lit et se couvrit les oreilles avec son oreiller. Pour une raison inconnue,elle sentit une rage l'emplir au plus profond d'elle. Que lui arrivait-il enfin?Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le plus pénible:les couinements désespérés du lit ou ceux de la...Disons « Femme de petite vertu » que Grimmjow avait ramené. Elle essaya de plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles mais rien n'y fit. Elle dut supporter jusqu'au bout.

Le lendemain,Thémis était assise sur la table de la cuisine,un bol de lait à la main,des cernes sous les yeux. _« Je déteste les hommes,je déteste le sexe,je déteste la puissance cachée des cordes vocales... ». _La porte de la chambre de Grimmjow s'ouvrit et elle vit la brune de l'autre soir en sortir,un sourire béat lui donnait l'air encore plus abrutie que la veille. Thémis se fit la promesse à cet instant de ne jamais avoir de relations de ce genre avec quiconque...Si c'est pour ressembler à une ânesse décérébrée après,non merci. Très peu pour elle. Et ne parlons pas des cris de la veille. L'ânesse en question regarda Thémis,la toisa ouvertement puis s'arrêta à la porte d'entrée. Grimmjow sortit à son tour,torse nu _« Tiens,il a un joli tatouage sur le bas du dos,mais qu'est-ce que je raconte? »_.C'était le chiffre six. Six...Comme quoi? Le nombre de femmes sur Terre qu'il n'a pas sauté?Pour sans doute faire bonne figure,il lui ouvra la porte. Elle lui sauta dans les bras,l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Thémis crut rendre son jus d'orange,elle préféra regarder par la fenêtre. Un pigeon chiant sur un passant aurait été toujours plus agréable à regarder...Malgré son manque d'expérience et son ouverture d'esprit,certaines choses comme les relations hommes-femmes de _ce _genre ne parvenaient pas à passer. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi certaines personnes s'abrutissaient dans ce genre de relations alors qu'une cervelle bien pleine et des bonbecs faisaient parfaitement l'affaire.

-Tu m'appelles hein?minauda la bimbo.

-Ouais,marmonna-t-il,en la poussant doucement vers la sortie. A plus.

Il ne le fera pas. Les hommes sont tous comme ça alors?Elle détestait ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Elle le savait mais en avoir une preuve là comme ça..._Elle avait espéré se tromper. Elle ne tombera jamais __amoureuse. _Ensuite Grimmjow entra dans la cuisine,ouvra le réfrigérateur,sortit une bouteille de lait et la porta à sa bouche grossièrement. Thémis fit une grimace. Là_,c'était sûr et __certain..._Grimmjow but deux gorgées puis se heurta au regard noir de Thémis qui le laissa totalement indifférent.

-Quoi?

La jeune fille repoussa son bol et attrapa une tartine qu'elle nappa de chocolat.

-La prochaine fois que tu voudras te livrer à ce genre d'ébats,il serait bien que tu ailles à l'hôtel...

-Quoi?J'te rappelle que j'suis chez moi,là...

-...Ou que tu m'en avertisses afin que ça soit moi qui prenne une chambre d'hôtel.

Il rangea la bouteille de lait,retourna la chaise en face de Thémis et s'assit:

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ce matin,t'es d'mauvaise humeur?

-J'aimerais simplement dormir la nuit Grimmjow. Je suppose qu'avant mon arrivée,cette maison te servait de garçonnière ou de maison de passe et bien,saches que tu devras tout simplement faire tes cochonneries ailleurs.

Il la considéra un instant et sourit:

-Désolé ma puce mais j'vais pas changer mes habitudes pour toi.

Il jaugea ensuite Thémis du regard. Cette dernière se leva calmement prit son bol de lait,et le lui lança en pleine figure,avec tout son contenu.

Il se leva brusquement,recula furieux:

-Putain!Mais pourquoi tu...

-Je ne suis pas ta puce et t'es qu'un gros porc.

Puis elle voulut se rendre dans sa chambre mais elle se sentit reculer brusquement. Grimmjow l'avait assez violemment attrapé par le poignet. Elle se débattit mais,rien à faire,le bleuté était plus fort de toute façon.

-C'est quoi ton problème au juste?Cracha-t-il haineux.

-Lâche moi!Hurla-t-elle en lançant des coups à l'aveuglette.

-Putain!Tu vas arrêter d'faire ta gamine capricieuse!Ton p'tit cinéma,ça marche pas avec moi!

Thémis commença à pleurer de rage et à respirer anormalement fort. Surpris,il desserra sa prise et elle en profita pour le pousser et courir une fois pour toutes dans la chambre,pour ensuite s'accroupir dans un coin en pleurant. Le fracas d'une assiette ou peut-être d'un bol se fit entendre et puis quelques minutes après,de la porte d'entrée l'a fit sursauter. Elle eut l'impression de suffoquer:elle ne parvenait pas à reprendre une respiration normale. Elle tituba,aveuglée par des larmes qu'elle ne comprenait pas,elle se lava ensuite le visage puis s'écroula sur le carrelage froid de la salle d'eau. Elle haleta un instant,reprenant son calme,puis se mordit les lèvres,confuse. Elle resta ainsi plusieurs heures à regarder ses pieds. Ensuite,elle se releva et s'essuya rapidement le visage. Était-elle une gamine pourrie gâtée?Depuis qu'elle vivait avec son oncle,elle aurait toujours tout eu mais n'avait jamais rien demandé. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ce luxe et cette opulence dans lequel son oncle et sa famille vivaient. Des choses vraiment inutiles et éphémères. Avec ses parents,elle avait vécu normalement,sans aucun luxe ou quoi que ce soit. Ses derniers lui avaient inculqué les valeurs qui faisaient d'elle ce qu'elle était actuellement. Elle n'était pas une enfant gâtée. Loin de là...D'ailleurs,elle avait plus souffert et vécu que n'importe quel enfant de son âge. Mais...Pourquoi se remettre en question maintenant?Grimmjow ne connaissait rien de sa vie. Tout ce qu'il savait faire c'était...Avec des pouffes...La brunette finit par se lever,chassant l'image de la femme qui embrassait Grimmjow à pleine bouche.

-Il faut que je me casse.

Elle passa près de la remise et son œil droit tiqua. _« Bon,je jette juste un petit coup d'œil.. » _Elle allait enfin pouvoir découvrir ce qui ce cachait dans la remise. Lorsqu'elle tourna la poignet,la remise était évidemment verrouillée.

-Huhuhu...Croyez vous vraiment qu'une porte close me stoppera!C'est extrêmement mal me connaître!

A qui elle parle là?Enfin,bref!Thémis prit une de ses épingles et commença à jouer avec la serrure. Lorsqu'elle réussit et qu'elle poussa la porte,elle resta pétrifiée sur le seuil de la pièce:il y avait des centaines et des centaines d'armes à feu de toute sorte un peu partout. Elle s'approcha tremblante. Il y avait forcément une explication. Son oncle lui avait dit qu'il était dans le commerce...Mais pas lequel?Les armes illicites!Il y avait des armes blanches. Plusieurs étaient tâchées de sang. Il y avait du sang partout. Prise de vertiges,elle s'appuya sur la chambranle de la porte,voyant trouble et nauséeuse. Elle ferma les yeux:

« _Maman,non! »_

_Tout ce sang..._

Choquée,elle se recula,se heurta violemment au mur et se rendit vers la sortie et lorsqu'elle tourna la poignet,la porte était évidemment également fermée.

Elle savait pertinemment que Grimmjow avait pris ses dispositions afin qu'elle ne puisse pas sortir facilement de la suite. C'est comme ça...Elle se changea rapidement,mit un jean et un chandail vert puis appela le plus calmement possible le service d'étage. Le plus calmement possible,elle leur dit qu'il y avait un problème de plomberie dans la salle de bain. En quelques minutes,l'hôtel envoya un agent pour s'en charger. Lorsqu'il frappa,elle lui dit timidement comme une gamine naïve qu'elle était censé être que son...Hum,frère était parti avec la clé. Alors,l'agent ouvrit la porte. Elle resta sereine puis elle se précipita dehors à toute vitesse. Elle sortit de l'hôtel et réalisa qu'elle avait oublié son portable. Il fallait qu'elle aille à l'ambassade. Si elle savait au moins où il se situait...Elle ne parvenait pas à réfléchir,ses idées se bousculaient dans tous les sens dans sa tête. Elle marcha longtemps et,sans but car elle ne savait même plus où elle était. Il commençait à faire sombre et elle s'était perdue. _« Peut être aurait-il mieux valu que je reste avec cet enfoiré... »_.

Au bout d'un moment,elle se rendit également compte qu'une voiture la suivait. Lorsqu'elle commença à presser le pas,les lascars qui étaient dans le véhicule,sortirent et lui coururent après. Or elle était assez fatiguée,ils n'eurent pas beaucoup de mal à l'attraper. Pourtant,elle se débattit comme un petit diable,elle leur marcha sur les pieds,cria,les mordit à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'ils essayèrent de la faire taire. Elle prit plusieurs baffes ce qui l'a mit hors d'elle et elle cria aussi fort qu'elle le put. Elle leur échappa plusieurs fois avant que deux la tiennent par les pieds et deux autres par les bras,un autre lui faisant respirer du chloroforme. Elle sombra malgré elle dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla,elle se sentit engourdie car elle avait l'impression d'avoir dormi durant une éternité. Ce fut bien possible vue la dose de chloroforme qu'elle avait inhalé. En tout cas,elle était bâillonnée,les yeux bandés,ligotée comme un saucisson. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur les bruits qu'elle entendait,essayant d'ignorer l'odeur nauséabonde qui se dégageait de l'endroit où elle était retenue prisonnière. Des gouttes d'eau,une forte odeur de rouille...Un entrepôt désaffecté,coup classique. Il ne savait même pas où elle était...Elle s'endormit épuisée physiquement et moralement. Et se réveillait pour à nouveau sombrer dans l'inconscience. Elle perdit ainsi toute notion du temps. Elle avait faim. Elle se détestait vraiment...S'être enfui comme ça,alors qu'elle savait que des mecs la recherchaient. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre. Ces ravisseurs ne la nourrissaient même pas,elle était sans doute tombé sur des débutants,ou des radins...Ou des débutants radins. Elle n'aurait pas dû stupidement céder à la panique comme elle l'avait fait...Elle s'en voulait de ne pas être resté...Même les plats à emporter de cet imbécile de Grimmjow auraient suffi. Grimmjow._.._Et elle tomba à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle,elle était assise en équilibre instable sur une chaise bancale,dans une salle faiblement éclairée par une lampe vacillante.

_-_Alors la belle s'est réveillée?Demanda une voix à proximité.

-Mmph.

Il y eut un silence puis Thémis entendit:

-Tu peux lui ôter le scotch,Bill.

-Ouais mais...C'est qu'elle crie vraiment fort la gamine...

Thémis ne put s'empêcher de glousser,mais ce qui suit lui fit moins rire:

-De toute façon,vu où on est,elle peut crier autant qu'elle veut,personne ne l'entendra. J'hésiterais pas à la faire taire.

Elle entendit des pas se rapprochant de sa personne puis elle sentit qu'on lui ôtait violemment la bande adhésive qui couvrait sa bouche. Elle gémit de douleur. Un homme barbu assez enveloppé,d'une quarantaine d'années d'origine japonaise avec un accent atrocement prononcé se rapprocha d'elle et lui leva le menton.

-Alors petite,tu ne sais pas qu'on ne doit pas se promener toute seule comme dans les rues. C'est une chance que l'on t'ai retrouvé...

-Éloignez vous de moi,vous empestez l'alcool.

Le gangster fut surpris de la réponse de la jeune fille.

-Tu ne te prends pas pour de la merde,toi!C'est la peur qui te fait dire ce genre de trucs?

Thémis lança un regard de défi au gangster et sourit.

-Vous pensez que j'ai peur?Eh bien non,désolée de vous décevoir. Si vous voulez,je pourrais essayer de crier d'effroi mais je ne vous promets rien. Vous n'êtes pas le premier débile profond à essayer de m'enlever pour l'argent de mon oncle et vous ne serez sûrement pas le dernier. Vous êtes juste un petit ravisseur de rien du tout qui se croit...

Puis tout à coup,une violente gifle claqua sur la joue de la jeune fille qui tomba violemment en arrière avec la chaise. Son souffle se coupa instantanément et ses yeux s'élargirent de surprise et de douleur. Argh,pourquoi était-elle aussi arrogante?Puis le gangster s'accroupit et la prit par les cheveux et lui colla un revolver à la tempe en claquant la langue.

-On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il faut respecter les plus grands petite!Tu as raison sur un point:j'ai besoin de toi. Mais rien ne m'empêche de te rendre en morceaux à ton super tonton friqué et puis...

Elle haleta,de ses lèvres coula un mince filet de sang. Il déplaça le canon de revolver sur sa poitrine.

-Si tu n'es pas gentille avec moi et mes hommes,il se pourrait que l'on te punisse comme il faut. T'es sûre que t'as 15 piges?T'es vachement bien foutue...

Thémis eut un haut-le-cœur lorsqu'il fit signe à ses sbires de les laisser seuls. Elle crut qu'elle allait vomir pour de bon lorsqu'il déposa l'arme à proximité d'elle pour passer ses mains sous son chandail. Elle essaya de le repousser et se tortilla dans tous les sens mais il lui saisit les mains-qui étaient liées rappelons-le-et les plaça au dessus sa tête. D'habitude,lorsqu'on l'enlevait,ses ravisseurs n'allaient pas aussi loin...Enfin,ils n'en n'avaient jamais eu l'envie. Après tout,il faut vraiment être un gros dégueulasse pour s'en prendre à une fille de son âge...

-A...Arrêtez...

-Chut,murmura-t-il à son oreille qu'il léchait vulgairement. Tu vas être une gentille fille et te laisser gentiment faire...

Elle geignit lorsqu'il commença à défaire son jean. Elle essaya même de saisir l'arme qui était à quelques centimètres d'elle. En vain car,devinant ses intentions il poussa l'arme plus loin.

-N'y penses même pas...

Des larmes de honte coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune fille lorsque le bandit s'affaira à défaire son propre pantalon. Soudain,plusieurs coups de feux retentirent. Le gangster se leva brusquement attrapa une autre arme et un talkie talkie se trouvant sur une table non loin de là.

-Bill!Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Il y eut plusieurs grésillements,des bruits de lutte mais aucune réponse.

-Bill...Bill!

Thémis essaya de défaire ses liens mais n'y parvint pas. Alors,pour se défendre,elle rampa jusqu'à l'arme,la saisit comme elle put et s'adossa au mur le plus proche. Lorsque le bandit se tourna vers elle sans doute pour s'enfuir avec elle,il s'aperçut que la fille le tenait en joue,haletante et des larmes aux yeux,la haine se lisant dans ses yeux.

-Dépose ça petite,tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un...

-Taisez-vous!

L'homme qui avait son arme la mit en joue également.

-Tu n'oserais pas...

Thémis visa le sol. Un bruit assez sonore indiqua que...Si,elle oserait. Le gangster enleva la sécurité et s'apprêta à tirer,Thémis aussi mais lorsqu'elle appuya sur la détente,l'arme se bloqua à ce moment précis.

-Merde...

Elle serra les dents,soupira puis ferma les yeux attendant dignement la fin lorsque plusieurs coups de feu se firent entendre. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux,elle constata avec étonnement qu'elle n'était pas blessée et que l'homme qui lui faisait face s'écroula car il avait reçu plusieurs balles dans le torse. Des pas inquiétants raisonnèrent. La jeune fille effrayée serra l'arme lorsqu'elle vit une silhouette se rapprocher d'elle.

-N'...N'approchez pas ou je tire!Hurla-t-elle paniquée comme jamais,enclenchant le percuteur de son arme et priant pour qu'elle ne rouille pas à nouveau.

-Du calme princesse,c'est moi,chuchota un voix familière à Thémis.

-G...Grimmjow?

-Ouaip.

Il se rapprocha et elle put le voir. Il était dans un piteux état. Il avait les lèvres ensanglantées et des hématomes de part et d'autres de son corps. Il boitait aussi...Il avait certainement dû se battre avant de la trouver. Il avait une arme dans sa main droite. Mais elle

resta sur ses gardes.

-N...Non,bouges pas!Ton arme!

Il s'arrêta,blasé:

-De quoi?Pourquoi?J'suis venu t'sauver et tu m'traites comme ça!

-Me sauver!J'ai vu ce qu'il y avait dans ta remise!

-Putain,j'l'aurais parié!T'es vraiment chiante!Pourquoi t'écoutes pas quand on te..

-Quoi?Arrêtes de me gueuler dessus!Tu ne vois pas qu'je suis traumatisée!

-Arrêtes de faire ta victime,il n'est même pas arrivé aux préliminaires!

-Pourquoi t'es pas venu plus tôt,je te déteste!

Il y eut un silence puis Grimmjow éclata de rire. Thémis mordit ses lèvres et lâcha son arme,épuisée. Grimmjow reprit son souffle,soupira,se dirigea vers elle,la détacha passa sa main sous ses genoux et la souleva du sol avec précaution.

Quand ils rentrèrent,après un trajet silencieux,Thémis se doucha une dizaine de fois puis rentra sous sa couette méditant silencieusement. Quelques coups mal assurés à la porte se firent entendre. Elle immergea timidement de sa couverture et fit « entrez ?». Grimmjow ouvrit la porte avec un verre d'eau dans la main.

-Hé toi...

-...

-Tiens,bois un peu ça ira mieux.

Voyant aucune réaction de la part de Thémis,il déposa le verre sur la table de chevet et s'en alla. Elle resta silencieuse à observer le verre puis but son intégralité en soupirant. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et regarda le plafond pendant quelques minutes avant de se décider à se lever. Elle entendit la télévision. Lorsqu'elle arriva au salon,elle vit le bleuté torse nu qui essayait de panser ses blessures et qui semblait réellement en grande difficulté. Elle vint près de lui et prit le coton qu'il tenait.

-Laisse. Je m'en occupe.

Il parut surpris mais n'en dit rien. Thémis imbiba le coton d'alcool et frotta une blessure faite par arme blanche. Le bleuté eut un léger sursaut. Elle sourit.

-Quoi?Ne me dis pas que ça te fais mal!

-Bien sûr qu'non!C'est que d'l'alcool!Fit-il,regardant ailleurs le buste en avant,fier.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel après avoir ôté la partie non-adhésive d'un pansement. Puis elle se rembrunit:

-Qu'est ce que t'as?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Je n'aurais pas dû,je suis désolée.

-Y'a pas de mal. C'est mon boulot de réparer tes gaffes...

-Vrai?

-Ouaip.

-D'accord alors...

Et elle le pansa. Ensuite,elle entama la désinfection de toutes ses plaies. Un ange passa.

-Tu as frappé à la porte.

-...

-Merci.

-Pas d'quoi.

Puis elle rangea tous les bandages dans les boîtes de premier secours.

-Je suis désolée..J'ai été insupportable depuis le début et...A cause de moi,tu as une plaie de la taille du Titanic,je...

-Et toi,ça va?

*Déconnexion totale*

-Hein!Oui,je me sens dégoûtante mais bon.

-Vous les gamines,vous vous sentez dégoûtés pour n'importe quoi.

Elle couina:

-J'ai failli me faire violer!J'aurais bien aimé t'y voir,toi!

Grimmjow éclata d'un rire gras:

-Vu comment mère nature m'a équipé,techniquement,j'pense pas que quelqu'un puisse me violer!Ça m'étonnerait vraiment. Moi,j'suis plutôt conditionné pour être au dessus chérie!

-Tu...?

Thémis fut saisie d'une crise aiguë de rire. A 15 ans,rire des blagues salaces était une chose,les comprendre et les visualiser clairement en était une autre...Pourquoi n'était-elle pas comme les autres,beurk!Elle rit longtemps avant de se rendre compte que le bleuté la fixait:

-Q...Quoi?

-T'es devenue vachement mignonne,t'sais...

Elle rougit à nouveau,mal à l'aise car,franchement,étant une fille aussi chiante et arrogante qu'un homme politique,elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de compliments.

Mais peut-être qu'il pensait « Mignonne » comme un chat. Thémis aimait bien les chats. Enfin,jusqu'au jour où,voulant caresser un chaton,ce dernier lui sauta au visage et la griffa autant qu'il put. Lorsque,en larmes,elle alla demander à sa mère pourquoi,cette dernière lui dit que le chaton avait probablement fait sa toilette avant et qu'il n'avait pas été enthousiaste lorsqu'elle posa ses mains pleines de boue sur lui. Hmm...Finalement,elle détestait les chats. Ils étaient si snob...Pour des animaux qui se lavent avec leur langues,c'est n'importe quoi!Ses yeux en amandes faisaient souvent penser à des yeux de chats à vrai dire. Ses yeux n'étaient pas bridés mais on sentait bien qu'elle était d'origine asiatique. Et son grain de beauté sur le côté droit au dessus de sa bouche qui lui faisait penser à une verrue...Affreux. Pourtant,elle l'avait hérité de sa mère qui était magnifique sur elle...Elle avait toujours préféré celui de sa soeur,qui était situé sur son cou. C'était joli et super bien placé...C'est pour cette satanée verrue qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amies?Était-elle finalement comme un chat?Snob?Mais non...Peut-être un peu alors...

Pourquoi réfléchissait-elle ainsi?Devrait-elle lui dire merci?Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ne devrait peut-être pas. Grimmjow passa sa main sur son menton et fronça les sourcils.

-J'comprends mieux pourquoi l'autre type y voulait t'violer...

-Quoi!

Thémis fut si choquée qu'elle attrapa un coussin et commença à le frapper avec .

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai!Tu as vraiment un grain!Gros pervers!Gros dégueulasse!

Tout en riant,le bleuté essayait tant bien que mal à éviter les coups de coussins de la furie. Puis elle s'arrêta soudainement puis s'assit:

-Comment tu savais où j'étais?

Il s'assit à son tour,maladroitement à cause des ses blessures.

-J'ai mis un mouchard dans ta montre.

-Quand est-ce que tu...

-Au lieu de partir comme une folle j'sais pas où,il aurait été plus simple d'm'attendre et d'me demander des explications,t'penses pas?J'pressentais qu't 'allais faire un connerie plus grosse que toi.

Elle regarda ses pieds. Il avait raison mais,voir tout ce sang l'avait...Chamboulée...

-Enfin bref,t'aurais su que j'travaille pour le FBI.

-Ah oui?

-Ouaip. T'crois vraiment qu'ton oncle t'aurait confié à un psychopathe?

-Je ne sais pas ce qui lui passe par la tête. Parfois il est vraiment chelou. Il me laisse chez un mec qui serait du genre à laisser des cadavres dans sa remise,réfléchit-elle en plissant les yeux.

-Hmm.

Il y eut (encore) un silence,un moment de complicité.

-Et tu...Tu as bien connu mon père?

-Ouaip.

-Ben alors?C'est tout?Dis-moi comment il était au travail.

-Dis donc!N'oublies pas qu'je suis ton ainé là!T'es vraiment malpolie comme gamine!

-Je ne suis pas une gamine!

-Ah ouais?Eh ben,j'peux te dire que tu ressemble en rien aux meufs que j'fré elles,c'est sûr qu'elles ne tricotent plus leurs nattes..

« Tricoter ses nattes »?C'est la première fois que Thémis entendit cette expression. Mais elle n'eut pas de mal à la comprendre. Thémis gonfla ses joues et se leva.

-Peut-être,mais vu le profil de la dernière en date,je suis sûre que ce sont toutes que des petites pétasses qui...Tricotent autre chose d'abord!

Elle barra sa bouche,prenant conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ce satané bleuté était en train de déteindre sur elle! Grimmjow lui lança un sourire carnassier.

-C'est pour ça qu't'es partie?

Elle ne répondit pas. Il éclata de rire.

-J'ai pas besoin d'ça .J'peux avoir n'importe quelle meuf,t'vois...

-Eh ben,c'est bien pour toi. Parle-moi de mon père. Comment il était au travail.

-T'changes de sujet...

-Au contraire,je ramène la conversation au sujet principal.

-T'es maline toi...

Elle mordit ses lèvres,amusée:

-Tu en doutais?

-Nan,mais j'ai pas envie d'parler d'ça.

Il y eut un silence. Grimmjow et son père étaient amis. Enfin,il lui semblait qu'étant plus jeune que son père,Grimmjow devait à ce dernier quelque chose de très important. Pour preuve,il ne parvenait même pas à entamer une conversation avec elle. Il devait vraiment tenir à son père. Vous voyez,comme des potes de longue date...Il lui semblait que son père était le chaperon du sien. Thémis se leva subitement et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-Qu'est-ce tu fais?

-Tu as sans doute faim. Pour te remercier d'avoir sauvé mon innocence,je vais te faire quelque chose à manger!

-T'sais cuisiner?

-Bien sûr!Je te fais un super ragoût si tu ne racontes pas à mon oncle ce qui

s'est passé.

-Arrêtes,j'dois lui dire...

-Eh bien,tu iras dormir sans manger alors!

Il gratta sa tête,réfléchissant:

-P'tet qu'on gardera ça pour nous alors...

A partir de ce jour,ils devinrent plus proches. La vie n'était jamais paisible et sereine. Thémis se sentait bien avec Grimmjow,sauf quand il refusait de faire la vaisselle. Et puis un jour,lorsque Thémis observa un fait assez anormal:Une fois par semaine,Grimmjow sortait toujours à la même heure et revenait assez tard le soir où le lendemain. Avide de curiosité,elle lui demanda lorsqu'il nettoyait son arme de service un samedi. Il lui répondit le plus simplement du monde:

-J'pars à la chasse.

-?

-...

-Tu parles de femmes là?

-Ouaip.

Silence.

-J'peux t'dire que j'reviens jamais bredouille...

-Tu les ramènes où?A l'hôtel?

-C'est ça. Ce serait un peu dur d'les ramener ici puisqu'un parasite occupe ma piaule!

-...

-Quoi?

-T'es qu'un porc!Ça t'amuse de coucher avec des femmes comme ça!Pour le plaisir?

Il haussa les sourcils.

-Tu t'entends quand tu parles?La réponse est dans la question...

Elle soupira et tenta de rester calme.

-J'les force à rien!Me regarde pas comme ça!

Elle s 'assit près de lui:

-Argh!Je suis certaine que tu as souffert dans ton enfance,qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?Ta mère te négligeait,c'est ça?

-Hein?

-Les hommes reportant leur frustration sur les femmes ont souvent un mal être dû à leur enfance et plus précisément à une mère absente qui les délaissait au profit de relations éphémères à caractère exclusivement sexuelle.

Il me regarda hébété:

-T'es sûr qu't'as 16 ans?

Elle soupira et croisa les jambes:

-Tu peux te confier à moi,tu sais. Je peux t'écouter. Évidemment,ça restera entre nous._ You don't have to worry about that you know..._

-Tout c'que je sais c'est qu'j'aime ce qu'je suis c'est tout!

Elle claqua les dents et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Tu dois changer d'hygiène de vie,Grimmjow.

-Tss,puis quoi encore!C'est pas parce qu'une gamine me dit d'changer d'vie que j'vais...

-Bon,peut être que ton père aussi à sa part de faute.

-Quoi?Tu m'écoutes ou...

-Demain,on jettera toutes les bières que tu caches sous le lavabo. Et nous nous consacrerons à ta convers...

Soudain,il la renversa sur le canapé.

-Hé!Mais qu'est-ce que tu...

Il passa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Il est hors de question qu'tu touches à mes bières ok!

-...

-Et d'toute façon,quand j'suis en manque,j'suis insupportable,et j'saute sur tout c'qui bouge. P'tet même sur une gamine qui vient d'souffler ses 16 bougies...

-C'est une menace?Demanda Thémis calmement.

-Nan,une mise en garde,murmura-t-il en se rapprochant de son visage.

-Je croyais que tu ne donnais pas dans la pédophilie...

-J'crois qu'je vais changer d'avis...

Il y eut un silence où le bleuté resta sur Thémis qui priait de toutes ses forces pour qu'il se relève malgré son regard impassible. Ils se regardèrent un instant puis Thémis ferma les yeux.

-T'as la vaisselle à faire.

-Tss...T'gâches toujours tout Princesse,murmura-t-il en gardant toujours son regard ancré dans le sien lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux.

-Ne m'appelles pas Princesse. Je n'ai rien d'une princesse.

-Une gamine capricieuse qui a toujours eu tout sur un plateau d'argent...

-Ce n'est pas vrai...

-Une cuillère en or dans la bouche...

-Non...

-Alors dis-moi,parles alors.

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que toi,tu ne me dis jamais rien Grimmjow. Je devrais peut être te punir.

-J'te veux.

-Quoi?

Silence lourd et pesant. Tout comme l'atmosphère.

-T'as bien entendu.

-T'es con ou quoi?

-J'suis con parce que j'te veux?

-En partie oui.

-T'es vraiment bizarre.

-C'est moi qui suis bizarre alors que c'est toi qui me veut alors que tu penses que je suis bizarre.?

Le bleuté se leva enragé.

-Tu m'fous la migraine.

-Si tu laisses la vaisselle s'accumuler,tu...

-Bordel!Mais arrêtes avec cette putain d'vaisselle!

-Tu es contrarié.

-Ouais.

-Ce n'était pas une question.

-T'as entendu c'que j't'ai dit?

Elle soupira et se releva à son tour:

-J'ai entendu.

-...

-...

-Ben alors?

-J'ai 16 ans Grimmjow. Ça te suffit comme réponse?

-Nan.

-Ce que tu veux,c'est coucher avec moi.

-Nan...

-Bien sûr que si. Tu m'as clairement dit « Je te veux ».Tu aurais pu dire quelque chose comme « tu me plais »,ou « j'aime être avec toi » mais tu as dit « je te veux ».Les mecs comme toi ça ne pense qu'à ça,tu viens de le dire à l'instant.

Le bleuté se tourna vers Thémis qui semblait anormalement calme. D'habitude,elle sautillait dans tous les sens,hurlait etc. C'était bizarre.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe à l'intérieur?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire,demanda toujours aussi calmement Thémis.

-T'es trop calme,y a un truc comme un boulon qui a du péter à l'intérieur.

-Vraiment?

Elle rit un instant.

-C'est différent...

-Hmm?Qu'est-ce qui est différent?

-C'est pas comme les autres nanas.

-Ah ouais,fit-elle sarcastique. C'est sûr car je ne coucherai pas avec toi.

-Je viens de te dire que c'est pas ce que je veux,t'es relou!Ça fait presque un an que t'habites ici. T'penses pas que si c'était c'que j'voulais,ce serait déjà fait?

-Je ne sais pas. Tu es amoureux de moi?

-Quoi?

Silence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?Bien sûr que non!Cracha-t-il.

Thémis réfléchit:

-C'est sûr. Si tu m'aimais,tu ne coucherais pas toutes les semaines avec une fille différente..

-Bah...

-D'une autre part,tu dis que tu me veux mais tu dis aussi ne pas être intéressé par le sexe avec moi. Explique-moi,j'avoue ne pas comprendre.

-J'comprends pas non plus. Tu m'troubles c'est tout. T'es pas comme les autres gamines.

-Tu n'es pas le premier à me dire ça mais,je ne peux pas m'empêcher de réfléchir.

-Y a rien à réfléchir pour ce genre de trucs. T'es jamais sorti avec un mec?

-Non. Mon oncle tyrannique me cloître à la maison!S'affligea Thémis et passa ironiquement le dos de sa main sur son front.

-Ah...Évidemment. Tu causerais des dégâts.

Elle sourit.

-En parlant de lui,je peux te dire qu'il ne serait pas du tout content que t'essaie de te faire sa nièce.

-C'est évident mais c'est pas c'que je veux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors?Tu veux que l'on se tienne la main comme des maternelles?

Il esquissa un sourire:

-Pourquoi pas?

-Un moment de faiblesse?Un homme comme toi peut-il se lancer dans une relation platonique?Se dit-elle à même.

Grimmjow se rapprocha légèrement de Thémis et lui prit doucement le menton afin qu'elle le regarde.

-Dois-je comprendre que tu m'trouves à ton goût?

Elle ne répondit pas:

-J'vais prendre ça pour un oui...

Mais lorsqu'il essaya une approche silencieuse de ses lèvres,elle le repoussa.

-Non.

-Pourquoi?Soupira-t-il,frustré.

-Je viens au moins de t'énumérer au moins trois bonnes raisons de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pourquoi tu insistes?

-J'sais pas. Je sais qu'je devrais pas mais...Laisse tomber. J'vais faire un tour.

Il parut hésiter puis se leva,attrapa ses clés et s'en alla. Après son départ,elle s'accroupit et prit un coussin qu'elle serra contre elle. Il lui plaisait..Oui...?Pourtant,elle ne devrait pas. C'est la première fois qu'elle se sentait attirée par un homme. C'est bizarre. D'ailleurs,elle ne pourrait dire si elle était amoureuse ou pas car elle avait aucune autre expérience similaire. Ce n'était pas comme dans les films. Elle gloussa. Dans les films?Rien n'est comme dans les films!Lorsqu'il avait ramené la bimbo cette nuit là,elle s était senti vraiment mal. Était-ce de la jalousie?Mais lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser,elle avait ressenti un mélange d'envie et d'appréhension. Mais surtout de la curiosité...Beaucoup de curiosité...Grimmjow devait avoir une vingtaine d'années et...Il la trouvait à son goût,c'était flatteur!Elle pouvait donc plaire à des adultes? C'est limite glauque quand même...Il semblait plus décontenancé qu'elle. Bon,elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et décida de l'attendre. Il ne rentra pas de la nuit.

-Ok.

Elle s'allongea sur le canapé et s'endormit le cœur gros.

...

_**Le lendemain:**_

-Hé...

Elle grogna quand elle sentit quelque chose lui pincer les joues.

-Princesse...

Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux,agacée et se releva,se frottant les yeux. Grimmjow s'était accroupi à côté d'elle,la regardant avec intensité:

-T'es resté m'attendre?

-Oui. Mais je vois que ce n'était pas la peine. J'ai compris...

Elle voulut se lever mais il la retint.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as compris?

-T'étais sans doute avec une autre fille alors...Si je te gêne,tu n'as qu'à appeler mon oncle pour qu'il vienne me chercher et...

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?J'étais pas avec une nana,j'étais sur la jetée,j'avais b'soin d'me changer un peu les idées.

Elle ne cacha pas sa surprise:

-Ah oui?

-Ouaip.

-Bon alors excuses-moi.

Comme il la retenait toujours,elle passa sa main sur la sienne pour le forcer à lâcher prise.

-Tiens.

Grimmjow lui tendit un sac de croissants et de diverses viennoiseries. Elle le prit.

-Oh,euh merc...

Avant même qu'elle puisse réaliser ce qui se passait,elle se retrouva collé aux lèvres du bleuté. Thémis peinait à rassembler ses idées. Elle sentit le bleuté l'entourer de ses bras puissants. Sous l'intensité du baiser,elle ferma progressivement les yeux,puis passa maladroitement ses mains sur son torse. Le bleuté mordit sa lèvre supérieure,lui arrachant un faible gémissement.

Il profita du léger moment de flottement de Thémis pour approfondir leur échange. Au début,elle sursauta,réellement surprise. Ensuite,elle passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux indigo,étourdie par l'étreinte inédite. Elle répondit par la suite timidement puis prenant peu à peu de l'assurance. L'échange dura pendant quelques minutes qui parurent une éternité pour Thémis. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent,la brunette était écarlate et à bout de souffle. Elle se recula et,ne quittant pas le regard du jeune homme,elle ne put que dire:

-Wo...

Grimmjow esquissa un sourire,mais différent de ceux qu'il faisait d'habitude. Ce dernier était rempli de tendresse. Son sourire fit chaud au cœur à Thémis.

-C'est c'que disent les filles d'habitude,fit-il fier de lui.

Thémis fit la moue:

-Tu brilles par ta modestie.

Elle soupira puis Grimmjow posa ses mains sur son visage.

-Alors?

Il lui fit un baiser inuit puis la regarda dans les yeux.

-C'est mieux que de se tenir la main,non...

-...

Elle le repoussa doucement.

-T'es vraiment pénible. Bon,je suis crevée.

Elle se rendit dans sa chambre. Une fois la porte fermée,elle soupira et

se laissa glisser le long du mur,toute chamboulée.

-Oui,largement...

….

….

…..

Après ce baiser,il ne se passa rien. Ils firent comme si de rien était. Ce qui était assez étrange vu le caractère arrogant et provocateur de Grimmjow. Deux semaines plus tard,son oncle la récupéra et ils quittèrent les États-Unis ensemble. Ce fut la dernière fois que Thémis vit Grimmjow avant l'épisode de Kira. Cela laissa trois points de suspension à cette histoire...Avant l'épisode de Kira bien sûr,épisode qui marqua un tournant décisif dans la vie,les décisions et les sentiments de Thémis.

Aujourd'hui encore,parfois,Thémis pense à ce qui aurait pu se passer si ses choix avaient été différents,complètement différents. Elle ne regrette certes pas ses choix c'est sûr mais...

-Ce n'était qu'un « si » parmi d'autres,une réflexion,une hypothèse!

-...

-Allons!Tu es un grand garçon!Et les grands garçons ne boudent pas!Si je t'ai raconté cette histoire,c'est parce que tu me l'as demandé et que j'ai pensé que tu étais suffisamment mâture pour l'entendre.

-...

Un rire cristallin se fit entendre.

-Ne fais pas cette tête!Si tu me fais un beau sourire et que tu ne parles de ça à personne,tu auras droit à un gigantesque gâteau fait par mes soins,ça te va?Je sais que tu adores mes gâteaux,hein!Alors..?

Le jeune garçon soupira et tourna la tête,faisant doucement danser ses cheveux bruns vers son interlocutrice qu'il regarda avec malice:

-Essaierais-tu encore de m'acheter,maman...?

Elle couvrit sa bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire.

-Possible. Ça marche?

Il fit la moue et détourna ses yeux noisettes de sa mère,regardant dans le vide,son oeil droit tiquant légèrement:

-Ben,'faut voir...

_Fini pour ce chapitre!Énigmatique hein!(haussement multiple de sourcils) enfin bref...Prochain chapitre,plus ou moins sérieux...Ben il n'y a __de titre pour l'instant..._


	9. It's a small world

_**Note:**Chapitre inutile mais bonne lecture quand même^^_

_Pardon pour les fautes._

_Prochain chapitre sur la sortie universitaire tant attendue par Thémis._

_**Let me be with you**_

_**Chapitre 9:It's a small world**_

Suite aux agissements du second Kira,un état de crise a été décrété car « l'équilibre entre la justice et le crime a été rompu »:en clair,il y a probablement des traîtres au sein de plusieurs locaux de police. Après la fac,les enquêteurs de la Cellule se sont tous rendus dans un commissariat pas très loin de la pâtisserie où je travaille. J'ai convaincu Ryuuzaki de s'y rendre avec nous. Bon,c'était très risqué et il n'était pas d'accord!Mais tant que personne ne connaît sa véritable identité,c'est ok. Il est juste un des potes du fils du directeur Yagami,au dehors...Et en plus,nous sommes rentrés par derrière. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés,nous réalisâmes que nous n'étions pas les seuls sur place,il y avait plusieurs autres agents de police,et même mon oncle.

-Mais...Pourquoi es-tu ici?

-Bonjour quand même Thémis. Je suis venu pour des formalités administratives...Pour un voyage. Je te poserai la même question si je ne savais pas la réponse.

Il balaya la salle du regard où il y avait plusieurs enquêteurs de la cellule d'enquête disséminés un peu partout dans la salle.

-Hum,oui...

Un ange passa puis:

-Thémis.

-Oui?

Il parut hésiter puis tapota maladroitement ma tête avec sa main.

-Fais attention d'accord?

Je fus surprise mais acquiesçai.

-Oui,merci Tonton!

Il fut à son tour surpris mais ne dit rien. Je ne l'avais jamais appelé comme ça. Il sourit puis se tourna vers Light et son père.

-S'il vous plaît Yagami-san!

-Ah Kitamura-san,cela fait longtemps!

Mon oncle serra la main de Yagami père puis fils. Ils discutèrent un instant. Il venait de sourire et de me donner un conseil paternel!J'étais toute contente!Les preuves d'affections de mon oncle étaient si rare!Pendant que j'étais en train de jubiler intérieurement. J'entendis une voix forte et familière hurler:

-Putain,on s'emmerde ici!

Je sursautai lorsque je reconnus la voix. Il faut que je me cache,il faut que je me cache,il faut que je me...Le bleuté entra dans la salle avec plusieurs autres agents qui semblaient un tantinet embarrassés. Normal,après l'esclandre qu'il venait de faire. Je me glissai furtivement sous un bureau. Ryuuzaki vint derrière le bureau et se pencha,le pouce titillant sa lèvre inférieure,un brin de curiosité dans les yeux.

-Thémis-san?

-Bien,soupira Shin'ichi vous présente mon bras droit et agent du FBI,Grimmjow a beaucoup d'années d'expérience derrière lui et il a toute ma confiance et ma...

-Quoi?

Je sortis de ma cachette aussi interdite que furieuse. Lorsque Grimmjow me vit,son visage s'éclaira avec son sourire carnassier que je connais si bien.

-Hé princesse!Alors c'est vrai hein!T'peux vraiment pas te passer de...

Avant qu'il eut le temps de dire quelque chose,je lui lançai la première chose que j'attrapai dans la face,dans le cas présent un grogna et me gratifia d'un regard noir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là!Tu me suis ou quoi!

-Là,je bosse princesse!Ne crois pas pas que j'vais passer ma vie à te courir après!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes,tu...?

Il y eut un toussotement nerveux du père de light et un silence de mort dans la pièce.

-Vous vous connaissez?Demanda le père de Light,interloqué.

-Euh,je...

-Bien sûr qu'ils se connaissent . Il a été mon garde du corps à l'époque où Thémis vivait encore avec nous. Thémis a également vécu plus d'un an sous sa protection.

-Vraiment?

Le regard de l'oncle se rembrunit en regardant Thémis:

-Mais cela n'explique pas cette familiarité...

Il y eut un silence gêné où tout le monde me regarda puis Grimmjow. Il devait y avoir un énorme point d'interrogation au dessus de nos deux têtes!Grimmjow lui, ne semblait pas le moins du monde gêné par la situation,d'ailleurs,il se grattait l'oreille à l'aide de son auriculaire. Beurk,je déteste quand il fait ça!

Matsuda:

-Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a que...

Je toussotai:

-Et dooonc,mon oncle!Votre voyage il est prévu pour...

-Venez tous!Il y a du nouveau!S'écria Mogi.

Je soupirai profondément. Dieu merci!Quelqu'un est intervenu!

Tout le monde s'était réuni dans la salle informatique du commissariat,autour de Grimmjow.

-Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu plusieurs informations qui aient filtré d'la police. Et il semblerait également que ça vienne d'ici et plus précisément de ce poste et de plusieurs autres à proximité...

Monsieur Yagami:

-Vous voulez dire que des informations hautement privés ont été délibérément sortis de cet ordinateur?

Grimmjow s'affala sur le dossier de la chaise roulante où il était assis.

-Ouaip!

-Mais pour quelle raison?

Ryuuzaki mordit son pouce:

-Sans doute à des fins lucratives.

Thémis:

-Ou des questions idéologiques. Récemment,il y a eu une étude sur certains membres des forces de l'ordre qui partageaient les mêmes idées que Kira,et qui restaient dans la police pour aider à leur façon,dis-je pensive.

Grimmjow regarda l'un puis l'autre puis:

-O...Ouaip.

Light:

-Il faudrait faire une liste de tous les policiers qui travaillaient dans cette circonscription et ceux qui ont été mutés.

Le bleuté se leva et s'étira:

-Ca en fait vachement!Si on compte aussi ceux qui ont été mutés,ou virés,p'tet même les vieux à la retraite. Mais y a pas qu'eux. Y'a aussi les visiteurs. Ce ne sont pas uniquement les agents qui ont accès à la salle informatique. Si ça se trouve,c'est p'tet même la femme de ménage...

« _Ca fait tout bizarre,de le voir ici...à travailler avec nous...Enfin,à moitié... »_

_-_Bien alors...Commençons!Fis-je enthousiaste.

Ce fut,il faut l'avouer un travail assez fastidieux,mais la satisfaction que j'avais à me rendre utile me donna des ailes!

-Psssst!

Je me rendis compte que Grimmjow me faisait signe . Discrètement,je m'assis près de lui.

-Quoi?

-'Me dis pas que depuis l'temps t'as jamais mis ton oncle au courant?

-Euh,je...C'est que...Ce n'était...

Il me considéra un instant,croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils.

-Tss...

-Désolée Grimm mais je...Il me fait peur!

-T'es vraiment une gamine...

Je fis la moue:

-Tu m'en veux?

Il soupira:

-Si j'ai accepté ce job au Japon,c'était en partie pour toi princesse!Maint'nant dis-moi comment j'fais pour passer du temps avec quelqu'un que j'suis censé ne pas capter!

Là,je pouvais plus ne rien dire . Ou plutôt,je ne savais pas quoi dire . Il était venu pour moi. Tout comme mon oncle,niveau sentiment,Grimmjow était très discret. Et cette situation le contrariait beaucoup,je le sentais.

-C'est vrai?T'es venu pour moi?

Il toussota légèrement et regarda au loin:

-Oui,hum. En partie,hein...

Doucement,je fis rouler ma chaise près de lui et lui attrapa la main l'entrelaçant avec la mienne. Pourquoi me faisait-il penser à une sorte de gros nounours bleu à câliner?Il soupira puis resserra l'étreinte de nos mains.

-Princesse...

-Arrêtes de m'appeler comme...Hé...?

Il me tira un peu plus vers lui. Mon réflexe fut de reculer au maximum au fond de mon dossier. Il se pencha alors pour...

-Grimm...

-Thémis on a terminé,tu viens avec...Oh!

Matsuda venait de rentrer avec les autres. Merde!Je me levai subitement et lâchai rapidement sa main.

-Héhé!Et c'est comme ça que j'ai appris qu'il faut se laver les mains après être allé aux toilettes,ah ah ah!

Je le suppliai subrepticement du regard mais le bleuté soupira à nouveau et se tourna vers son écran.

-Tss,mais bien sûr...

-Bon d'accord!

Et après un dernier regard,je sautillai vers la sortie,pas vraiment très enthousiaste.

Ensuite,j'ai invité tout le monde à venir prendre une collation au _Sweeties_. Ils ne se firent pas prier mais Grimmjow ne vint pas. Je n'essayais pas de le comprendre. Parfois,j'avais l'impression d'être un monstre insensible et je ne savais même pas d'où me venait cette sensation. Je cognai ma tête sur la table. _« Baka,baka,baka... »_

-Thémis-san?

Je relevai ma tête,perdue et dépitée,les cheveux recouvrant la totalité de mon visage:

-Hn?

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?

Ryuuzaki qui était assis près de moi,avait sans doute remarqué que cela faisait à peu près une demi-heure que je me cognai inlassablement la tête sur la table. Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qui reste inaperçu,surtout avec le vacarme assourdissant que ma tête faisait en heurtant la surface dure. Je me relevai et m'arrangeai les cheveux,histoire d'avoir un peu de dignité.

-Je...En fait...

_« Finalement,peut être qu'à l'époque j'étais si égoïste que je préférais ne rien voir . Car c'est si facile d'être aveugle,c'est si facile d'être immature et de fuir... »_

Bon sang,je ne parvenais même pas à mentir. Je recommençai à cogner ma tête encore et encore.

-Ne suis qu'une idiote...idiote...Idiote...Idio...

-Il serait peut-être préférable que vous en parliez. Tu ne penses pas?A moins bien sûr que l'idée de te frapper la tête contre la table indéfiniment te plaise assez.

Un ange passa. J'arrêtai de me cogner. Je sous-estimais Ryuuzaki. Ce n'était guère mon habitude. Il avait sans doute suivi ce qui s'était passé au bureau et avait compris. Je le regardai:il était en train d'empiler des morceaux de sucres comme à son habitude mais...Il y avait comme quelque chose de différent dans sa façon de...Il me regarda puis leva les yeux vers la fenêtre,indifférent. Soudain,mon portable sonna. Lorsque je le sortis de ma poche pour regarder le numéro,Ryuuzaki se leva d'un bond et s'en alla.

-Ben?

_« Tiens... »._C'était Grimmjow...Je décrochai.

-Écoutes Grimm,je...

-J'suis dehors,se contenta-t-il de dire avant de raccrocher.

Il est dehors?Bon,au moins il ne perdait pas de temps!Je jetai un rapide coup d'oeil à la salle:tout le monde semblait occupé. J'en profitai pour sortir rapidement de la pâtisserie.

Lorsque je sortis de la pâtisserie,le vent frais de la fin d'après-midi passa et me fit doucement frissonner. Je refermai doucement ma veste. Grimmjow était debout,les bras croisés,une cigarette à la bouche et adossé à son immense engin de la mort à deux roues. Je m'y adossai aussi,restant silencieuse.

-T'veux aller faire un tour?Me demanda-t-il en me tendant un casque.

On était pas doué pour parler sentiments tous les deux...On s'était bien trouvé. Mais peut-être pas de cette manière...J'acquiesçai,et lorsque je voulus attraper le casque,il le mit en hauteur. Là,il se fout de ma gueule,c'est sûr.

-Qui c'est?

-De qui tu...?

Il regardait à l'intérieur de la pâtisserie. Je suivis son regard.

-Oh,c'est...

Ryuuzaki.

-C'est un pote de Light. On est ensemble à la fac enfin...Dans la même classe je veux dire,hein!On y va?

Grimmjow n'avait pas cessé de le fixer.

-Il n'est pas que « ça »,j'me trompe?

-Hein?Où tu veux en venir?

Il détacha enfin ses yeux de la vitrine de la pâtisserie et les posa sur moi.

-Pourquoi tu paniques?

-Je ne paniques pas!Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore!

Pourquoi me fixait-il comme ça?C'est stressant!

-Il était avec vous au commissariat. J'suppose qu'il occupe un grade assez important s'il y était.

-Hein!Ah,c'est ce que...Oui,c'est vrai. Je ne peux pas trop en dire tu comprends!Secret ah ah!

Comme il me fixait toujours sans rien dire:

-Mais arrêtes de me regarder comme ça!Si tu as un truc à dire,eh ben dis-le hein!Tu n'as pas l'habitude de rester silencieux de toute façon!

-Ca t'fait chier,hein...

-Quoi?

-De n'pas savoir à quoi j'pense.

Un ange passa.

-Un peu,je l'avoue.

Il haussa les épaules,s'installa sur sa bécane,me tendit le casque que j'attrapai rapidement (au cas où il changerait d'avis) puis me mis en selle derrière lui. Il démarra dans un bruit assourdissant. J'enroulai mes bras autour de lui.

-Oui...

-Mmh?

-Tu m'as manqué et...Toi?

Il y eut un silence puis un rire.

-J'le savais!T'peux pas t'passer d'moi!

-Mais tu vas te taire un peu?Oublies!Ben non. T'as pas répondu...

-Nan moi ça a été...

-J'te déteste!

Il rit à nouveau.

-Les filles comme toi,ça s'trouve pas à tous les coins d'rue...

-Conclusion...Dis-je,une lueur d'espoir.

-T'étais la seule qui m'faisait à bouffer gratos!Tu comprends qu'y avait un vide...

-Grimmjow!M'écriai-je mi-indignée mi-amusée.

Il ne répondit pas.

-Grimmjow?

-De toute façon,t'as toujours préféré les mecs louches.

-Quoi?Pourquoi tu dis ç...Hiiiii!

Il donna un bon coup d'accélérateur et nous filâmes comme le vent. Nous roulâmes longtemps sans nous arrêter. Pourtant,nous aurions beaucoup de choses à nous dire. Oui,c'est certain.

**Fin (du chapitre évidemment)**


	10. Kyougaku

_**Note:**J'accélère pour terminer avec l'arc pas très sérieux. Après celui _-là,il y en a plus,promis!Enfin,je crois...

**Disclaimer:**_J'ai oublié la dernière fois! Grimmjow ne m 'appartient pas. Il appartient à Tite Kubo (qui a intérêt à le faire revenir dans Bleach,grrrrrr!)_

_Bonne lecture^^_

_**Let me be with you**_

_**Chapitre 10:Kyougaku**_

La sortie,c'est aujourd'hui!Je suis toute contente!Je l'aurais été sans doute plus si,en me levant ce matin,je n'avais pas perdu mon autorisation!Pour cette sortie,j'en avais absolument besoin!Résultat:j'ai bouleversé tout mon appart,je l'ai trouvé,certes,mais la gare était à une demi-heure de chez moi!Je n'aurais jamais le temps de trouver un nouveau bus,de prendre le train encore moins...

-Je n'aurais pas le temps de me rendre à la fac pour l'appel...Dommage...hiiiiiii...!

-J't'emmène?

La personne qui m'adressa la parole était en moto et portait un casque mais,je le reconnus sans aucune difficulté.

-Oh,Grimmjow...

Il me fit la grimace.

-Pas contente de me voir?

-C'est pas ça,mais...

-Allez grimpe,dit-il en me tendant un casque. Tu m'pardonnes?

J'hésitai:ce n'est pas son chemin et puis,hier,il a vraiment été mufle avec moi...

-Grouille,on va être à la bourre...Non mais sérieusement,excuse moi pour hier,à propos...

Je toussotai légèrement en y repensant.

-...Mais t'sais à quel point j'aime te voir rougir!

Je réfléchis,lui donna une légère pichenette sur le haut de son nez:

-Excuses acceptées!

Il fit un tss et je pris le casque. Je l'attachai puis grimpai en selle. J'enroulai tout timidement mes bras autour de sa taille.

-Accroche toi bien Princesse...

-Grimmjow?

-Mmmh...?

-Tu pourrais pas me déposer à quelques rues au dehors du campus?

Comme pour éviter de répondre à ma question,Grimmjow donna un coup d'accélérateur,je poussai un hoquet de surprise lorsque l'engin accéléra. Durant le trajet, je fus un peu mal à l'aise et soupirai de soulagement lorsqu'on arriva au portail de Todai. Quand il s'arrêta devant tous les étudiants,tous les regards se tournent vers nous. Je descendis la première mais,sous l'effet du stress,je n'arrivais pas à enlever le casque. Grimmjow descendit à son tour et vint m'aider. C'est à ce moment là que j'entends des exclamations de stupéfaction. Excel courut vers nous,furieuse:

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?Pourquoi vous êtes en retard?C'est qui lui?Et...Pourquoi vous êtes en retard ENSEMBLE?

-Calme toi,Excel,dit-je. J'ai raté mon bus et il a proposé de m'emmener,c'est tout...Grimmjow...

Il hocha la tête pour tirer sa révérence puis s'en alla dans un vrombissement assourdissant et un immense nuage de fumée. Un prof nous demanda de monter dans le bus,on s'exécuta. Excel râlait toujours et je cherchais Light du regard:je le vois mais,Kiyomi m'a piqué ma place!J'essayai de me calmer,pour ne pas envoyer ma canette de soda dans la tronche de la principale concernée et tenta de chercher Ryuuga mais la place à côté de lui est prise...Haruhi Narumoto...Une fille dans notre classe...Excel trouva deux places vides où nous nous assîmes tout de suite. Il y avait de la place là...Je me demande pourquoi elle ne s'est pas assise ic...

-C'est Haruhi non?

-Ouaip,dis-je.

Haruhi...Je ne connaissais pas grand chose sur elle. Je savais qu'elle était arrivée cinquième aux examens d'entrée. C'était pas mal...

Lorsqu'on arriva à destination,tout le monde descendit et je cherchai Ryuuga du regard. Plus à droite,je croisai Kyouko et sa copine qui se dirigeaient vers un rassemblement. Lorsqu'elle me vit,Kyouko baissa la tête et fit signe de montrer quelque chose à son amie. J'espère que je ne suis pas la méchante de l'histoire quand même!Pour me donner bonne conscience je pourrais peut-être...Trouvé!Je fis à Ryuuga un signe de la main,souriante. Il s'apprêta à marcher vers moi,mais quand il vit Light m'approcher,pour une raison inconnue,il s'arrêta.

-Viens,on fait l'appel,me dit ce dernier.

-Euh,oui...

Notre prof principal fait l'appel et nous dit:

-Pour la visite du manoir vous serez divisés en groupes de six ou sept qui seront formés en fonction de vos voisins dans le bus pour aller un peu plus vite:alors premier groupe...

Je regardai Light:il regardait Ryuuga d'une étrange façon.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Ryuuga,Light?

-Nous sommes en désaccord,c'est tout...

-Sur quoi au juste?

-C'est...

-Et le dernier groupe:Abarai,Takada,Ryuuga,Kitamura,Takome,Tsukimoto et Yagami...

-Quoi?Oh non...marmonna Light.

Takada jubilait intérieurement,Excel sautait de joie (la seule!),elle était avec Renji qui essayait de s'éloigner par tous les moyens. Takada était avec nous..._Merde_...Ryuuga ne disait rien,Light non plus.

-Oui et j'allais oublier!Ce manoir n'a pas d'installation électrique et il est très vaste:ne vous égarez pas,celui qui s'est égaré la fois dernière a erré pendant une semaine...

-Quoi?m'écriai-je.

-Une semaine?répéta Excel. Vous exagérez!

-Non c'est sérieux et...Oui,une semaine,reprit le professeur. En tout cas,le plus prudent est de ne pas s'éloigner de vos groupes respectifs et de rester dans les zones balisées...

-Et puis,avec ces rumeurs de personnes qui disparaissent et de fantômes qui apparaissent me font flipper!Chuchota Excel.

-Ce n'est pas sérieux,Excel,s'indigna Light,ces histoires sont complètement fausses!Tout le monde sait que les fantômes n'existent pas...

-Comme les dieux de la mort,Light-kun?

Light lança un regard noir à Ryuuga. Et c'est parti!

-Non...Tout comme l'intérêt que je porte à tes stupides élucubrations,Ryuuga...

Ryuuga ne fronça même pas un cil. J'ai l'intention de m'interposer mais Takada se dirigea vers Light,le tirant doucement par le bras et lui proposant de lire l'énoncé de l'exposé que nous devions faire. Sujet de recherche:Roméo et Juliette. Génial!Je ne vois pas le lien entre ce manoir et ces deux abrutis mais bon...

-Leur relation était tout à fait platonique il paraît!En parlant de choses qui n'existent pas d'ailleurs...

Je donnai un coup de poing à Renji.

-Ouaillle!

-Non pas d'accord!Et on ne t'as pas demandé ton avis,ok?On a du boulot...

Je pris la tête de la marche,agacée. Les autres me suivent sans rien dire. C'est Excel qui casse le silence:

-Dis Cassandra...

-Quoi encore?

-Tu penses vraiment que,Roméo et Juliette c'était platonique?Ou...Tu dis ça par rapport au mec de ce matin...?

Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû lui en parler!Le silence retombe net.

-C'est quoi cette question?Je...Ecoute...A vrai dire,je n'en sais rien...Je parlais en général j'ai...juste dit ça comme ça...Tu sais...L'amour platonique...Je crois que ça dépend vraiment du contexte...

-Du contexte?se moqua Light,voyons...Nous ne sommes plus au XIVème siècle...

-Peut-être mais...

Me tournant vers le punk:

-Tu es d'accord,Renji-kun?

-Carrément!

-Il n'y a que dans les livres que l'on voit ce genre d'histoires!Renchérit Takada.

-Toi,tu la fermes parce que ce n'était pas à toi que je m'adressais!

Elle s'avança et me défia du regard,suffisante:

-Sinon quoi?Tu vas me voler ma sucette?Je n'ai pas peur d'une gamine comme toi!Au campus,tu as l'habitude que l'on te regarde de haut non?Et bien,pas moi,razmokette!

-Oh toi...!Miss toô...carde je vais te...faire avaler ton diadème...!

Quand je me rapprochai d'elle pour la remettre à sa place,Light et Renji se mirent entre nous. Et Light ajouta:

-Calmez vous les filles...Et puis,je pense que tu es vraiment trop jeune pour comprendre ce genre de choses...

Putain,je n'ai qu'un an de moins que lui!

Un ange passa puis moi,calmement:

-Oui...tu as sans doute raison. Mais je suppose qu'il y une grande différence entre ton « aimer » et le vrai. Je suppose aussi que je ne voudrais pas être aimée comme tu « aimes » tes petites amies...

-Cassandra...

-Si on peut même appeler cela de l'amour bien sûr...A mon avis,l' « amour » qu'elles voudraient recevoir de toi n'est pas celui dont messieurs les accable ces moments où ils ont une trop grande poussée d'hormones...Mais bon,je ne suis qu'une gamine!Je ne peux pas comprendre ce genre de choses...

Silence complet. Takada frémit légèrement et ne dit rien. Je trouvais que Light a beaucoup changé ces temps-ci...Il était froid avec tout le monde,même moi. Je ne le reconnaissait vraiment plus et en plus cela me blessais profondément,mais je ne voulais pas me dire que ce changement était dû au fait que Light était Kira...Je refusais cette éventualité...

Un peu plus tard,nous nous retrouvâmes dans un couloir complètement plongé dans l'obscurité. Excel paniqua et attrapa la première main qu'elle trouva.

-Ah,ce manoir me fait carrément flipper!Renji protèges-mooiiii!

Tiens,je trouvais qu'Excel se montrait un peu plus démonstrative avec Renji...Il y eut un toussotement nerveux,un soupir,un gloussement puis:

-Excel veux tu bien me lâcher s'il te plait,soupira Light,Je ne sens même plus le sang circuler dans ma main...

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de rire. L'atmosphère se détendit un peu et Excel honteuse,lâcha la main de Light en cherchant Renji qui,avait légèrement pris ces distances avec le groupe.

-Et en fait,dit Excel pour faire oublier sa...mésaventure. Il n'y a pas d'électricité?Personne n'a une lampe torche ou un truc comme ça?

-Oh non,désolée,répondit la voix cristalline de Haruhi.

-Les profs auraient dû y penser...Comment je fais moi pour charger mon portable...?

Exaspération générale du groupe.

-Moi,j'ai un briquet,dit Renji en l'allumant.

-Je...ne crois pas que ton briquet enfin...Il ne nous éclaire pas beaucoup,dit Haruhi toujours avec cette satanée voix cristalline.

-Ouais mais...J'ai une bouteille de dissolvant!sautilla Excel.

Ryuuga finit par intervenir:

-Je ne crois pas que...

-Mais si,mais si ça va fonctionner!J'ai vu ça à la télé!Une bouteille de dissolvant et un mouchoir. En puis en enflammant le mouchoir dans la bouteille,on obtient une torche!Ça vous en bouche un coin,hein!

Soupir des trois génies. Renji haussa les épaules et Excel commença ses...manipulations. Non là,il fallait que j'intervienne.

-Non Excel ne...

BLAAAAAAAAM!Une explosion se produisit. Excel hoqueta et Renji prévoyant le bide eut le temps de prendre la bouteille et de la lancer au loin avant le petite déflagration. Light sortit (poliment) de ses gonds:

-Tu veux nous tuer ou quoi?

Excel,hébétée:

-Mais en physique je...

Je l'aide à se relever et ris de bon coeur:

-Si tu avais mieux écouté,tu aurais su que ce que tu viens de faire est un cocktail Molotov...

Excel écarquilla les yeux.

-Un cocktail...popovitzquoi?

-Molotov,soupira light en avançant. Un cocktail Molotov est une arme incendiaire artisanale dont le composant principal est une bouteille en verre en partie remplie de liquide inflammable, habituellement de l'essence ou de l'alcool...

-Mais vu la taille de la bouteille et sa matière le dissolvant aurait été parfait pour tous nous envoyer à l'hosto,rajoutai-je ironique.

Silence. Excel se sentait peut-être assez coupable comme ça.

-Finalement,comment on fait pour nous éclairer?

Je commençai à sautiller devant Renji et dis:

-Ben,on a qu'à suivre les reflets des cheveux rouges de Renji!

-Ha ha...

On marchait et on marchait depuis des heures-enfin j'avais l'impression- dans le couloir. Soudain,une fenêtre s'ouvra violemment. Excel,effrayée et déjà sur les nerfs,commença à courir dans un couloir obscur en criant. Je me lançai à sa poursuite.

-Excel reviens!

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Cassandra!

-Non!Tu vas te perdre!Entendis-je dire derrière moi sans m'en

occuper.

Elle courait vite!En tout cas,plus qu'en athlétisme!Bientôt,je la perdit de vue et réalisai que je n'étais plus dans un endroit balisé. J'étais perdue!J'essayai de revenir sur mes pas mais rien n'y faisait!J'avais l'impression de ne pas arrêter de tourner en rond!

Ça faisait déjà une heure et j'étais carrément désorientée. Il faisait noir:on y voyait rien!Et tous ces bruits étranges me mettaient dans un état d'angoisse avancée,n'arrangeant en rien ma claustrophobie...Mon portable était carrément HS...Soudain,je sentis quelque chose sur mon épaule. Je me mis à crier et la chose,ou plutôt l'individu me barra la bouche.

-Chhhht,Thémis-san...C'est moi...

Il enleva sa main.

-Ry...Ryuzaki?Mais qu'est-ce que tu...

-Chhhht...Tout va bien maintenant. Nous devrions retourner près des autres. D'ailleurs Takome-chan est avec eux...

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?Je n'ai pas du tout eu peur et j'ai vu Excel...

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Vraiment?Ce n'est pas moi qui vient de hurler pourtant...

-Hum...J'ai hurlé parce que...Tu m'as surprise...

Il me lança un de ces « hum » de réflexion et d'agacement puis commença à marcher. Il y eut un léger silence.

-Oh la la...

Nos pas raisonnaient dans le couloir sombre. Comme il ne dit rien,je poursuivis:

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Light?Vous vous êtes disputés c'est ça...

Toujours ce lourd silence. Alors je continuai:

-Je sais bien que je suis agaçante la plupart du temps mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu...

Comme il ne me répondait toujours pas,je lui barrai le passage,agacée:

-Tiens,pendant qu'on y est,pourquoi tu ne m'as pas soupçonné moi?

Surpris,il me fixa:

-Plaît-il?

-Tu entends quand tu veux c'est ça?Enfin bref,laisse tomber...

Je continuai à marcher sans rien ajouter:

-Pour quelle raison t'aurais-je soupçonné?

-Une amie proche du potentiel Kira qui débarque presque qu'au même moment que le second Kira. Un passé difficile...Désolée,mais je me serais même accusée à ta place!

J'avais à peine pris le temps de respirer. D'ailleurs,je n'étais même pas sûre si ce que je venais de dire avait une quelconque signification!Pour un génie c'est ballot!

-Tu n'as vraiment pas le profil d'un tueur et,de toute façon je...crois en ton sens aigu de la justice...

Je ris faussement:

-C'est un peu faible comme argument!Ce que tu me dis n'a rien de concret!

-Si. Il y a autre chose.

-De quoi parles-tu alors?

-Comme tu le sais,je soupçonne fortement Light d'être Kira c'est vrai néanmoins...Je l'ai observé avec toi et il...

-Quoi?

-...Serait incapable même en étant Kira de te mêler à tout ça ou ne serait-ce que te faire courir le moindre risque...

-Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'en être aussi sûr?Après tout,selon le profil de Kira,il n'en aurait rien à faire de moi et me manipulerait sans scrupule,non...?

-...

-J'ai entendu du bruit par là...

Tiens,c'est la voix de Renji...

-Tu crois que Ryuuga s'est perdu lui aussi?

-Il est tout de suite parti à sa recherche,c'est très probable...

-C'est ma faute!Et si les fantômes les ont ramenés avec eux dans l'eau de delà...Bouh!

-On dit « l'au-delà »,Excel!Et d'ailleurs,arrêtes de dire des conneries plus grosses que toi,on doit les retrouver...

-Ca va,hein!Ce n'est pas la peine de m'insulter!Pourquoi t'es autant sur les nerfs tout d'un coup Light!J'ai rien fait!

-On est vraiment obligé de les retrouver...?

-On est vraiment obligé de te garder vivante?La ferme Takada!

Qu'est-ce qu'Excel fait avec eux!Quand je pense que je m'inquiétais pour elle!Les voix se rapprochaient.

-Enfin!Ce n'est pas trop tôt!

Light se précipita vers moi et me tint par les épaules. Je sursautai légèrement à ce contact inattendu et pensai à ce que Ryuuga venait de me dire.

-Merde Cassandra,ne me refais plus jamais ça!Ca fait plus d'une heure que l'on te cherche!Tu as couru comme une folle derrière soit-disant Excel,qui soit dit en passant, était avec nous!

-Quoi!Mais non j'ai vu Excel et...

-Heureusement que Ryuuga t'as retrouvé,s'écria Excel. Une semaine!Ca en fait des secondes!

Il y eut un soupir général.

-Oui...Heureusement,dit Light avec un soupçon d'un sentiment-non-identifié dans la voix.

_« Je l'ai observé avec toi et il serait incapable même en étant Kira de te mêler à tout ça ou ne serait-ce que te faire courir le moindre risque... »_

Dans le bus,j'étais perdue dans mes pensées:je ne savais plus quoi ressentir ni penser d'ailleurs. C'est bizarre...Que voulait-il me faire comprendre?Et puis...Je ne suis pas folle!J'ai clairement vu Excel courir comme une dératée dans le manoir!Si ce n'était pas elle,qui cela pouvait être...

-...Et ensuite,il m'a jeté sur la table et l'opticien et moi avons forniqué comme des fous...Cassandra!Ce que je te dis t'intéresses vachement!

-Oh,désolée Excel,j'étais un peu...ailleurs...

-Un peu!T'es ailleurs depuis qu'on t'as retrouvée!

-Quoi?Mais non,ce n'est pas ça...Je t'ai déjà dit que...

Et puis...Il semblait évasif...

-C'est le manoir qui m'a...Je suis déçue...Je n'ai pas eu la moiiiiiiindre frayeur...

Elle fronça les sourcils et continua son blabla habituel.


	11. Kon'waku

**Note:**_Ben,début des choses sérieuses. Désolée pour le « n'importe quoi » des précédents chapitres._

**Disclamer:**Grimmjow,Renji,Light ou L...Enfin,vous savez.

_**Let me be with you**_

_**Chapitre 11:Kon'waku (trouble,confusion)**_

Ces temps-ci,Ryuuga ne venait même plus en cours. C'est sans doute parce que l'enquête lui prenait tout son temps. Je suppose qu'il a raison:lui,s'investissait beaucoup plus que Light et moi pour cette affaire. Ce que j'ai trouvé le plus bizarre,c'est l'attitude de Light envers moi:on s'est beaucoup rapprochés. Pas comme il y a dix ans,mais d'une façon qui me faisait froid dans le dos...Mais j'avoue que ça me faisait plaisir qu'on retrouve cette complicité. On se promenait dans le parc du campus quand on vit la bande de Renji qui jouait sur l'air de repos avec un ballon de rugby. Une brise passa.

-Dis donc Kitamura,se moqua un étudiant,tu devrais faire attention aux courants d'air:tes petites culottes risqueraient de prendre froid,hohoho...

Depuis l'affaire Hello Kitty,il y avait des mecs qui n'arrêtait pas de m'embêter tout plein!J'en pouvais plus!Puis,leur ballon vint atterrir à mes pieds. Je le ramassai.

-Ne bouges pas,Kitamura...Je viens le chercher. Je n'ai pas envie que tu te casses un ongle...

-Cassandra,t'occupes pas...

-Nan,j'en ai assez!

-Attention les mecs,elle sort à nouveau ses griffes...Ahahah!

Je pris mon élan et lançai le ballon de toutes mes forces. Un des hyènes le reçut de plein fouet et s'écroula sous le regard ébahi des passants.

-Wouah!T'es pas une fille,t'es un ninja!

-Oui je suis un ninja alors...ARRETES DE ME PARLER DE MA CULOTTE,OU JE TE LA FAIS BOUFFER,IMBECILE!

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse.

-Allons-y Light,j'ai faaaaaaim...

-D'accord,d'accord. Si tu veux,on va passer manger un morceau au Snack,ça te va?

-Ouiii!

Parfois,je me demandais comment Light faisait pour me supporter. Il était bien plus costaud que je le pensais...Et on commença à marcher. Je soupirai:

-Cassandra,tu es vraiment incorrigible!Dis-moi,tu es assez douée au rugby,non?

-Quels imbéciles..Euh oui,je jouais dans l'équipe masculine de mon ancien lycée...Enfin bref,je trouve que la dissertation de littérature était assez intéressante...

-Oui,moi aussi j'ai trouvé le sujet assez bien construit...Mais dis moi,ce n'est pas courant une fille qui pratique ce genre de sport...Tu as bien changé...

-Je n'ai en rien changé Light!Ce n'est pas courant et tu sais pourquoi?Parce que tous les joueurs du terrain même ceux de mon équipe me plaquaient au sol et ce,même quand je n'avais pas le ballon...Là,j'ai commencé à avoir des soupçons...

Light émit un léger gloussement avant d'ajouter:

-Hum,je vois,et...C'était qui ce type qui t'a ramené le jour de la sortie?

-Ce...C'est...

Pourquoi c'est si difficile à dire?Il s'arrêta et me considéra:

-Ton petit ami.

-Hum...

Ce n'était pas une question...

-Pas vraiment...

Il pencha la tête,surpris:

-Comment ça «pas vraiment? ». C'est oui ou non?Tu...

Light s'interrompit. Ryuuga était assis sur un banc en train de lire un bouquin. Lorsqu'il nous aperçut:

-Yagami-kun,Thémis-san...Bonjour...

-Ohayo Ryuuga!C'est vrai que ça fait un petit moment...

J'ai vraiment laissé tomber les trucs honorifiques. Lorsque je me sens trop proche de quelqu'un,je ne parviens vraiment pas à m'en servir...Je m'assis à côté de lui et Light resta debout,le visage bizarrement fermé.

-Que se passe-t-il Ryuuzaki?Je croyais que tu voulais éviter de te montrer.

-Tous les deux,vous êtes les seuls à me connaître ici,Yagami-kun. En fin de compte,je n'ai rien à craindre car je pense que tu n'es pas Kira. Enfin,tu l'es toujours,mais à un faible pourcentage...Etant donné que Light-kun est mon premier suspect,si par malheur,je venais à mourir,les enquêteurs déduiront inévitablement que toi Light,tu es Kira.

Light frémit un instant et foudroya Ryuuzaki du regard. Pour calmer l'ambiance électrique,je me tortillai.

-Enfin breeeeeeef paaaassons!C'est vrai que ce n'est vraiment pas la joie ici,sans toi...

Je souris et soupirai,comme à moi-même:

-Aaaah ouai!

Light et Ryuuga me regardèrent,interloqués.

-...PARCE QUE,depuis ton départ,Light n'arrête pas de traîner avec Miss Toôcarde...

Light secoua la tête et Ryuuga me considéra un long moment avant de demander:

-Vous avez cours?

Light répondit:

-Non...Nous venons juste de terminer...

-Ça vous dirait que nous allions manger quelque chose dans...

-Une pâtisserie?Ouiiii!Allons-y!sautillai-je,folle de joie.

On se leva et on commença à marcher.

-Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight!

Ce cri strident venait de derrière nous. Oh,seigneur...Une petite blonde un peu trop pétillante à mon goût se précipita comme une furie dans notre direction. Elle attrapa le bras de Light et commença à se frotter à lui. Light soupira,je bougonnai déjà agacée et Ryuuga me regarda,amusé.

-Liiiiiiiiight je t'ai manquéééé?

Light lui non plus n'avait pas l'air trop content de cette rencontre inopinée.

-Misa...Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-J'avais une séance de shoot près d'ici,ronronna-t-elle,et je suis venue te voir pendant ma pause!

-Vous êtes des amis de Light?dit-elle en avançant à tâtons et se tournant vers Ryuuzaki. Tu as l'air spécial...J'adore ton look!

Puis Light sembla bizarrement nerveux puis content. Je ne comprendrai jamais les hommes...

-Moi c'est Misa Amane,la petite amie de Light. Ravie de faire ta connaissance!

Misa Amane...Ca me dit quelque chose...Excel m'en a vaguement parlé...Comme je l'écoute pas vraiment...

-Je m'appelle Hideki Ryuuga...

-Ryuuga Hideki,murmura Misa,mais...

Light l'interrompit et rit:

-C'est amusant n'est-ce pas?Il a le même nom que la star!

-Yagami-kun...

Light se tut. Je me tournai vers Ryuuga. La façon dont il regardait Misa:j'ai l'impression qu'il allait presque baver!

-Je t'envie...

Moment de flottement pour Misa,Light et moi.*_*

-Tu en as de la chance...Je suis fan depuis que je l'ai vue dans le magazine « Eighteen »...

Je gonflai mes joues. Comment ça « tu en as de la chance »?Première info:L fan de Misa-Misa!Deuxième info:L qui lit le magazine « Eighteen »!C'est plutôt Excel qui lit ce genre de trucs!Et Excel...Voilà quoi...

-Euh,oui et elle c'est Cassandra. Je t'en avais parlé un jour,hum...Elle...

Pourquoi paraissait-il aussi mal à l'aise?Misa ouvrit grand ses yeux en me regardant et,pour une raison inconnue ,n'arrêtait pas de fixer le haut de ma tête. Ça fout la frousse mais je vous dis pas...

-Tu t'appelles Thémis?

-Il paraît...

Elle me fixa un instant,zut,j'avais fait une allergie aux crustacés la veille...Je tournai mon visage,faisant comme si je regardais quelque chose au loin. Je n'aimais vraiment pas quand on me fixait comme ça!Lorsqu'elle eut finit sa contemplation de l'art abstrait que j'étais,elle se tourna vers Light,maussade:

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle était aussi jolie,Light!

-Hein?

-Misa...

Je me demandais ce que Light avait bien pu lui raconter à mon sujet!Il semblerait que ça soit le minimum. Je me demandais également pourquoi il était si évasif...

-Enfin bref!Light ne m'as jamais vraiment parlé de toi...

Ah bon!Je ne sais pas comment le prendre,ça!Je fusillai le châtain du regard qui détourna la tête,sentant sa mauvaise posture. D'une autre part,je trouve cela relativement étrange que Light ne lui ai jamais parlé de moi et qu'elle connaisse mon...

-Thémis ou Cassandra?Comment je t'appelle?

-Premièrement Cassandra c'est pour les potes et hum...c'est bizarre ça,dis-je railleuse,il ne m'a jamais parlé de toi,non plus. La plupart du temps,il traine avec Kiyomi,tu vois...

Silence. Light embarrassé,me lançant un regard noir dont il a le secret,moi sourire diabolique,Ryuuga toujours aussi amusé et Misa écarquillant ses grands yeux d'incompréhension:

-Ah...bon...?

Et puis,un groupe de filles passant par là,nous aperçurent:

-Regardez!C'est Misa-Misa!

Et un énorme attroupement se forma autour de nous.

-Tu es sublime!

-Bonne chance pour ta carrière!

Puis tout à coup,Misa cria:

-Hé!Qui m'a touché les fesses!

Derrière elle se tenait Ryuuga qui ne tenait lui,vraiment plus en place. Il venait de lui toucher les fesses?Je n'ai pas rêvé?Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire!Light lui,semblait étrangement calme. Le manager de Misa vint la chercher. C'est Dieu qui l'envoyait,c'était certain.

-Allons Misa-Misa!Tu n'as pas le temps de signer des autographes!Je te rappelle que tu as des séances photo à faire!

Elle tira Misa par le bras mais elle eut le temps de dire:

-Light,tu m'appelles hein!

J'attends qu'elle soit loin pour dire:

-Mais c'est quoi cette cruche,Light?J'ai l'impression que j'aurais préféré la vipère Takada,tu sais...

Il sourit.

-Quoi?Jalouse?

Je rougis.

-De...NON!Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?Je te l'ai déjà dit pourtant...

-C'est mignon quand tu es jalouse,Cassandra...

-JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUSE YAGAMI!

-Si tu le dis,mademoiselle défensive...

-Je ne suis pas sur la défensive,qu'est-ce que vous avez avec ce mot,v...

Ryuuga perdit brusquement patience.

-Bon,on peut y aller ou pas?

-Oui oui,marmonnai-je en soufflant une mèche rebelle sur mon visage.

-Allez y,dit Light en prenant son portable,je vais aux toilettes avant...

Je commençai alors à marcher avec Ryuuga. Je marmonnai doucement:

-Pff!D'une blonde en plus...

-Thémis-san ne semble pas apprécier Misa-Misa...

-Ce n'est pas qu'une impression...

-Pourquoi?

-Je ne sais pas,c'est comme ça c'est tout mais...Par contre toi,tu as l'air de vachement l'apprécier...

Il fronça les sourcils et sourit:

-Cela dérange-t-il Thémis-san si c'était le cas...

-Oui vraiment!

Je barrai instinctivement ma bouche:qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire ça! Il me considéra un instant et mordilla son pouce. Soudain,son portable sonna. Quand il le sortit du bout des doigts,comme à son habitude,je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas celui qu'il avait d'habitude. Celui-ci avait des strass et des trucs de filles dessus. Ce n'était pas celui de Ryuuzaki...Enfin,à moins que je me sois complètement gouré sur l'orientation sexuelle de Ryuuzaki. Mais quand avait-t-il...?Ah oui,je me souviens!La scène du tripotage!Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça?Ryuuga décrocha le téléphone et il s'avéra que c'était Light...Curieux...Puis celui-ci reprit le portable de Misa pour le lui rendre la prochaine fois. Misa venait de partir alors..Pourquoi Light...?

Soudain,ce fut le portable de Ryuuga qui se mit à sonner. Il répondit puis lorsqu'il raccrocha,il dit:

-Light,j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi...La bonne c'est que nous avons arrêté la personne suspectée d'être la deuxième Kira,la mauvaise est que nous avons arrêté Misa...

Light écarquilla les yeux. Moi aussi d'ailleurs.

-Quoi?Mais Ryuuga quand as-tu...?

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et il se tourna vers moi:

-Cassandra,il faut que je te parle...Ce soir,tu viens à la maison,d'accord?

-Euh,si tu veux mais pourquoi tu...?

-Tu verras...(puis,se retournant vers Ryuzaki)Tu as des preuves?

Il hocha la tête.

-Je sais que tu es un peu contrarié Light mais..

-Quoi?Non,tu es loin du compte,Ryuuzaki...

Light semblait vraiment perdre son calme. Je finis par m'interposer.

-Le mieux Light est que tu te calmes,ensuite vous parlerez,d'accord...

Light essayait tant bien que mal à se calmer.

-Oui...Allons y...

Puis,je me tournai vers Ryuuga et haussai les épaules.

-Il serait mieux que je rentre à l'hôtel,dit-il avec un ton légèrement bizarre.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez Light,ils dirent calmement bonjour à Sachiko Yagami puis ils montèrent. Arrivés dans sa chambre,il la prit brusquement par les épaules et la secoua.

-Cassandra,qu'est-ce qui se passe?Qu'est-ce qui te prends?

-Light,lâche moi...Tu...me fais mal...!

Il resserra son étreinte et elle hoqueta de douleur. Thémis aurait pu se libérer de son étreinte mais,elle voulait avant tout comprendre ce comportement. Car elle était déconcertée,voire confuse. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Light de...

-C'est L Cassandra,L!Il ne ressent rien pour personne!Tu as vu ce qu'il a fait à Misa?Ça aurait pu être toi!Je t'en prie! Gardes...Prends tes distances avec lui!

Il finit par la lâcher. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil. Mais il avait tort. Il ne se passait absolument rien du tout entre eux et...le détective s'était montré très respectueux envers elle. Et il se conduisait normalement aussi...avec elle...Non?

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées,Light commença à rire.

-Il s'est bien fichu de toi...

-Qu'est-ce que tu...

-Il te plaît?

-Arrêtes avec ça Light,je t'ai déjà dit que...

-Peu importe.

Light ne savait pas pourquoi,mais l'idée que Cassandra puisse... « aimer » L ou cet autre aux cheveux bleus lui donna une grosse boule dans la gorge. Il refusait que son amie puisse éprouver des sentiments pour un autre homme..._que lui_...Il eut la nausée et s'assis sur son lit_. Éprouver ce genre de sentiments était...si...rabaissant..._Il reprit doucement:

-Cassandra pardon...

-Light,tu es sur les nerfs,je comprends. C'est cette histoire avec Misa...Tu devrais rester seul,je ferais mieux de...

-Non...

Il la retint. Il lui faisait peur:il ne voulait pas ça. Se servir d'elle pour atteindre L signifiait aussi lui faire du mal à _elle_...Il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre...

-Pardon,écoutes...

La jeune fille s'assit à côté de Light.

-Non,c'est à moi de m'excuser. Tu me l'avais dit mais...Ne t'inquiètes pas,je prendrai mes distances. Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est une enquête. Pour que tout se passe bien,je n'aurais peut-être pas dû me lier d'amitié avec lui. J'ai juste été un peu ébloui. Tu sais,j'ai toujours admiré L et...Hum.

Quand elle lui dit cela,elle lui prit la main,sourit,leva la main droite et ajouta « promis juré!». Il se sentit bizarrement soulagé par ses paroles. «_ Pour l'instant,je le bâtis mais,ce nouveau monde sera...dès que L sera mort et que... _»pensa-t-il. Une pensée qui lui donna même une idée. «_ Pour l'instant,je dois faire Misa sortir de prison. Sinon son stupide dieu de la mort me cherchera des noises. Demain,on passera aux choses sérieuses..._ ».

Cassandra ne put pas s'empêcher de se sentir étrangement coupable. Light disait-il vrai à propos de L?Alors,elle prit la main de Light,et lorsqu'il l'a serra,elle s'était sentie très mal à l'aise. Il étaient amis non?Pas plus...

Ryuk éclata de son rire sinistre et Rem observa silencieusement la scène.

-Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle,Ryuk?Demanda Rem à son homologue.

Ryuk partit dans une quinte de toux due à sa crise de rire.

-Tu verras,tu verras!Se contenta-t-il de dire en se roulant par terre. Tu ne comprends pas ce qui se passe?Pourtant c'est très intéressant!Ce qui vient de commencer est très très intéressant!

**Note;Prochain chapitre,assez long:L'emprisonnement de Light et tout ce qui s'ensuit.**


	12. Kin'chou

**Note:**_Retour aux choses sérieuses. Comme vous l'aurez remarqué,j'ai superposé mon histoire avec la fin de l'épisode 17:Exécution,ce qui rend le chapitre plus conséquent niveau taille. D'ailleurs,je crois que c'est le plus long de l'histoire. Je n'avais pas envie de le séparer en deux^^_

_Bonne lecture!_

_**Let me be with you**_

_**Chapitre 12: Kin'chou (tension) ou Thémis sous tension et début des choses sérieuses**_

Aujourd'hui,je me suis rendue assez tôt à la cellule d'enquête. Après ce qui s'était passé avec Light,je me sentais assez mal. Je ne voulais pas vraiment faire le chemin avec lui. De plus,il ne répondait pas à son portable.

Arrivée à l'hôtel,l'ambiance n'était vraiment pas à la rigolade. Et Light qui n'était toujours pas arrivé...Lorsque j'aperçus Misa sur l'écran de surveillance,attachée comme un vulgaire saucisson,je fut saisie d'effroi. Ce ne sont pas des conditions pour détenir un être humain!En voyant cela,je me demandai si Light n'avait pas raison...D'ailleurs,plusieurs policiers avaient émis des remarques à propos de cette situation. Mais L n'avait pas bronché à une seule de ces dernières!Je me sentais mal pour moi,pour Light et même pour Amane!Néanmoins,je ne dirai rien à Ryuuzaki puisque je savais que cela ne servirait à rien. A la place,j'entrepris de trier de la paperasse pour m'occuper et me changer les idées. Il est évident que cela a surpris plus d'un étant donné que la paperasse était...Disons réservée à Matsuda!Ce dernier fut soulagé,mais bon.

Mis à part Ryuuzaki,bien sûr,qui avait remarqué dès mon arrivée,que je n'étais pas comme les autres jours. Mais il n'en dit rien,m'observant silencieusement,attendant que j'explose:ce qui ne tarda pas plus que ça.

-Enfin Ryuuzaki!Il n'y avait pas une autre façon de la traiter!Je ne l'aime pas plus que ça,hum hum, mais je trouve que tu exagères là!Hum hum,_So..._

En premier lieu,il sourit:quand je suis énervée,mon accent anglais revient toujours au galop,puis il me répondit que,de toute façon,c'était toujours comme ça qu'il procédait,que je ne devais pas oublier que Misa était soupçonnée d'être le deuxième Kira et qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre des risques. C'était sans doute pour cela que ses yeux ont été bandés. Mais,elle était très peu vêtue et j'avoue qu'à sa place,j'aurais vraiment eu honte! Ensuite,Ryuuzaki reçut un appel. Il ordonna après ce dernier d'ouvrir la porte car c'était Light.

Light!Enfin!Quand il ouvrit la porte,j'ai senti que Light était un peu bizarre. Lorsqu'il fut à l'intérieur et que la porte fut refermée,un silence s'installa un instant puis avant de prendre la parole,il baissa les yeux:

-Comme je te l'ai dit au téléphone il est possible que je sois Kira...

Quand il dit cela,mes jambes flageolèrent et je ne pus rester debout. Dépitée,je ne pus que prononcer un « non » qui s'enroula dans ma gorge. Son père lui,par contre,se leva d'un bond.

-Bon sang,mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Light!

-Arrêtes papa...Il est possible que je sois Kira...Inconsciemment,dans mon sommeil ou sans m'en rendre compte...

Tout le monde semblait tomber des nues à part Ryuuzaki qui m'observait depuis un petit moment. Moi,je ne pouvais pas y croire. Je me suis tourné vers Light avec un regard d'intense incompréhension en hochant négativement la tête pour oublier ce que je venais d'entendre. Il me regarda et semblait me demander pardon avant de baisser les yeux. Je secouai à nouveau ma tête en retenant furieusement mes larmes. Light,Kira...Non...Ce n'est pas possible!Pas lui!Ryuzaki mangea un morceau de melon avant de dire:

-Non...Nous avons fait installer des caméras chez toi et il semblerait que tu ne te réveilles pas pendant ton sommeil...

Quand on lui mit les menottes,j'eus un haut le coeur et je ne saurais dire pourquoi,j'éprouvais une violente rancoeur pour Ryuuzaki. _« C'est de sa faute, C'est de sa faute..» _me répétai-je. Pour quelle raison Light...Quand Aisawa emmena Light,je ne suivis pas le reste de la conversation:perdue dans mes pensées,je pris mon sac et,comme un automate,me dirigeai vers la porte. J'entendis à peine Matsuda me demander où j'allais. Je ne fis que chuchoter: « Je...rentre... » et je refermai la porte derrière moi.

«_ Thémis-san ne vient presque plus. Elle ne vient que pour surveiller l'état de santé de Light...uniquement,d'ailleurs. Elle n'amène plus de gâteaux,quel dommage..._ ».Ryuuzaki devait avouer que cela l'inquiétait un peu. Pour quelle raison?Il l'ignorait. Depuis l'emprisonnement de Light,les meurtres de criminels avaient subitement cessé. Ce qui prouvait inéluctablement la culpabilité de Light,du moins,il le pensait car,cinq jours après,les meurtres avaient repris. Les policiers essayaient de lui faire entendre raison car,cela faisait 50 jours à présent que Light,Soïchiro Yagami ainsi que Misa Amane étaient enfermés. « _Ses gâteaux étaient si délicieux ...»._ Oui,le père de Light avait voulu être enfermé en même temps que son fils pour éviter tout incident ou toute tentative du _moins. « Les sentiments ne doivent pas entraver l'enquête... » _Thémis,elle,ne disait rien. Il savait qu'elle avait le moral à zéro...Ryuuzaki savait également que si elle avait le choix,elle se serait fait volontiers emprisonner elle aussi. Hypothèse légèrement extrême finalement...D'ailleurs,lorsqu'elle n'était pas à l'hôtel pour prendre des nouvelles de Light,elle restait chez elle. «_ Je ne sais vraiment pas comment interpréter ce dévouement pour Light... _»Et puis,il y avait l'attitude étrange que Light et Misa avaient adoptés depuis peu de _temps. « Différent de celui de Misa mais... »_Ryuuzaki alluma le micro de la cellule du père de Light:

-Mr Yagami est-ce que ça va?Vous savez,rien ne vous oblige à rester enfermé...

-Ça fait un mois maintenant que les meurtres ont repris et ce,malgré l'emprisonnement de Light,dit-il épuisé. Pour moi,c'est une preuve:mon fils ne peut pas être Kira...Mais ça ne suffit pas...Il faut encore que toi,tu admettes son innocence,Ryuuzaki!D'ici là je maintiens ce que j'ai dit...Je quitterai cette cellule en même temps que mon fils...

-Le directeur ne démord pas de son idée,chuchota Matsuda à Aisawa.

Puis,Ryuuzaki se tourna vers le micro de la cellule de Light.

-Light,comment ça va?Tu tiens le coup?

-Oui...Je m'accroche,mais...Ryuuzaki..Depuis que je suis enfermé ici,il n'y a plus eu de meurtres de criminels!Si comme je le crois,Kira essaie de me faire endosser ces meurtres,c'est forcément une des personnes qui savent que je suis là. Essaie d'enquêter sur les...

-Non Light,l'interrompit-il,si il n'y a plus de victimes à déplorer,c'est simplement parce que tu es Kira...

-NON,JE NE SUIS PAS KIRA!COMBIEN DE FOIS FAUDRA-T-IL QUE JE TE LE DISE!

« _S'il est Kira,il doit savoir que les meurtres ont recommencé. Pourtant,il a vraiment l'air de l'ignorer..._ »

-Ryuuzaki exagère,commenta Aïsawa indigné,c'est dégueulasse de ne pas dire à Light que les meurtres ont repris!Il a quand même le droit de le savoir...

Puis le jeune détective s'adressa à Misa:

-Misa?

-Oui...?

-Je sais que ça ne va pas fort mais...Tu ne te sens pas trop mal?

-Vous êtes débile ou quoi...Si j'allais bien après tout ce temps passé dans ces conditions,je ne serais pas normale...

-Oui,tu as raison...

-Libérez moi je vous en prie,supplia-t-elle,je veux voir Light...Light...Oh,Light...Light...

-Les pauvres,soupira Matsuda,ils n'en peuvent plus!Je pense qu'ils sont tous les trois à bout...

Il se tourna vers Thémis qui était en train de griffonner nerveusement des dessins sur la paume de sa main.

-Et toi,Thémis?

-Comment veux-tu que je sois?Je te rappelle que mon meilleur ami est en prison!

-Je comprends mais je pense que...

-S'il te plait Ryuuzaki,épargnes-moi tes grandes théories tu veux!

-Thémis-san pourrait-elle cesser d'être désagréable qu'avec moi?

Elle parut réfléchir puis dit:

-Non je ne suis pas désagréable je...!D'ailleurs,je vais aller prendre l'air. Tu devrais faire pareil,ça te remettra les idées en place et tu pourras voir ensuite ce que tout le monde ici voit,que Light est innocent!Sur ce...

Elle tourna les talons et s'en alla. Il soupira. _« ...Le surpassant largement... »_

Thémis avait pris parti de manière arbitraire. Il savait bien que cela arriverait un jour. Elle n'a pas pris en compte tous les facteurs. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait,c'était voir Light. Voir _uniquement _ce qu'il représentait pour elle...

-Je savais qu'elle allait dire ça...

-Elle a raison!Ryuuzaki pourquoi tu ne te décides pas enfin à libérer Light!Aboya Aisawa,furieux. Il faut que tu le fasses sortir. Comme ça Mr Yagami sortira aussi!Ni Light ni Misa ne reçoivent d'informations de l'extérieur et pourtant les criminels continuent de mourir. Ça devrait te suffir comme preuve,non?

-Non,pas du tout!La seule preuve que j'ai obtenue,c'est celle de l'amour absolu et inconditionnel que Misa voue à Light...

-Je vais te dire...Moi,je pense que tu t'entêtes parce que tu ne veux pas admettre que tu t'es trompé en pensant que Light était Kira. Je ne vois pas d'autres explications...

-Je savais aussi que c'est ça que vous penseriez...

-Comme l'a dit Light,Kira a tué Lind L. Taylor et les agents du FBI. Si il pouvait tuer sans connaître le nom et le visage de ses victimes,il n'aurait

pas tué Lind mais le vrai L,la seule personne capable de l'arrêter!Et si il a tué les agents du FBI,c'est que l'étau se resserrait autour de lui:ils devaient être une menace puisque Kira ne tue jamais plus que nécessaire. C'est toi même qui nous la dit...

-Ouais,je vois ce que tu veux dire,soupira Matsuda. S'il pouvait tuer alors qu'il était emprisonné comme maintenant,il n'aurait eu aucune raison de craindre le FBI...

-Il est emprisonné depuis cinquante jours maintenant,poursuivit Aisawa,le garder enfermé comme ça,ne rime à rien. Tu ferais mieux de tout faire pour attraper le vrai Kira...

Il réfléchit puis finit par dire:

-Très bien,j'ai compris...

Il pressa le micro du chef Yagami:

-Mr Yagami?

-Oui Ryuuzaki?

-Accepteriez-vous de venir me voir au QG?J'aimerais discuter avec vous de certains aspects de cette affaire. Étant le père de Light,vous méritez d'être le premier informé...

-D'accord,je viens...

Puis il se tourna vers Matsuda en lui tendant un portable.

-Matsuda,appelez Thémis et dites lui de venir,c'est important. Si c'est vous,elle viendra sûrement...

-Euh,oui,dit-il en prenant le téléphone.

_**A l'hôtel,quelques heures après:**_

-On est vraiment obligés d'aller jusque là,Ryuuzaki?Demanda Light en secouant vivement la chaîne qui le liait avec celui-ci.

-Oui,répondit Ryuuzaki,sinon je m'en passerais ne m'enchaîne pas par plaisir...

Assise sur le sofa une Chupa Chups à la bouche,Thémis devait admettre que la situation était assez intéressante.

-Aaaah,s'écria Misa,c'était ça que tu voulais dire quand tu parlais de rester 24h sur 24 ensemble!Mais deux hommes attachés comme ça...Dis-moi Ryuuzaki,tu ne serais pas un peu gay...

Cassandra étouffa un gloussement. Elle était contente que Light soit enfin relâché,mais deux hommes enchaînés,il risquait d'y avoir du sport!A vrai dire,elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça...

**_**Flashback****_

_**-Grr..**_

-Thémis...

-Quoi?

Grimmjow gratta l'arrière de sa tête et soupira:

-Si tu fais la gueule,c'était pas la peine q'tu viennes me voir.

-Oh!Je suis désolé Grimm'...

Puis Thémis baissa la tête,embarrassée:

-C'est quoi l'problème?Fit-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

-Hé arrêtes!Tu me décoiffes! C'est juste que...L il est...Il me...Grr!

Le bleuté la considéra un instant puis détourna la tête:

-Je vois...

-Hein?Tu vois quoi?

-Rien,rien...Apprends à te comporter en adulte tu veux?Bon,bye.

-Mais...Quoi?Tu me plantes?Qu'est-ce que tu fais?Hé!

Mais trop tard. Le bleuté avait déjà enfourché sa bécane et s'était barré.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend?Pour quelle raison s'emballe t-il ainsi lorsque je parle de...Tiens en parlant du loup,mon téléphone sonne... »_

-Allo?Oh,Matsu?

-Alors,qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ryuuzaki?demanda Thémis,mi fâchée-mi étonnée.

Le concerné mangea une part de tarte meringuée au citron.

-Tiens...Ça y est,Thémis-san ne boude plus?

Elle soupira.

-Je te préviens Ryuuzaki si...

Matsuda s'interposa avant que tout cela dégénère:

-Ryuuzaki a un plan,Thémis!

Elle fronça les sourcils:

-Ah bon?

Matsuda hocha la tête.

-Ben oui,ben oui!

Elle se tourna vers Ryuuzaki et haussa les sourcils.

-Ah bon?

Il ne leva pas les yeux et déposa sa tasse de thé.

-C'est pour prouver ou non la culpabilité de Light Yagami...

Elle jubila intérieurement,mais se reprit:

-Suuupeeeer!Euh,je veux dire euh...Hum,et à quoi il consiste ce fameux plan?

Ryuuzaki fit une légère grimace et,vu l'enthousiaste réaction de Thémis face à l'éventuelle libération de son ami,se demanda si laisser Light Yagami enfermé quelques mois de plus (environ une petite douzaine) n'aurait pas été une si mauvaise idée...

-Eh bien,ce plan consiste à faire croire à Light et à Misa leur mort imminente et les forcer à réagir enfin...S'ils sont Kira...

Ce fut au tour de Thémis de faire une grimace.

-Argh!C'est quoi ce plan,Ryuuzaki!

Aisawa et Matsuda se retournèrent rapidement vers L pour voir sa réaction. Il resta stoïque:

-Thémis-san préfèrerait-t-elle que son cher Light passe le restant de sa vie en prison?

Les deux policiers se regardèrent interloqués. Un,de la façon dont Thémis parlait à L (le plus grand détective du monde messieurs!),et la façon dont L lui répondait. Aisawa s'avança,furieux:

-Thémis!S'il te plait!Ça suffit!

Après avoir bougonné,elle se retourna,surprise:

-De quoi?

-Tu sais à qui tu parles?

-Euh...

Après avoir avalé une gorgée de thé,le détective répondit calmement:

-Aisawa,laissez...Ce n'est pas grave.

-Mais Ryuuzaki elle...

-Vous savez,l'interrompit-il,c'est tout à fait normal que Thémis-san ait sa propre opinion et je la respecte...

Aisawa lança un regard noir à l'adolescente avant de retourner s'asseoir en marmonnant. Thémis,qui se sentit mal à l'aise,s'assit sur le sofa et changea littéralement de ton:

-Hum,Ryuuzaki...

-Thémis-san?

-Eh bien...C'est vrai que je n'aurais pas du réagir ainsi et...de toute façon,c'est toi le boss,euh donc..

Il déposa sa cuillère puis considéra Thémis un instant:

-C'est oublié...

Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux,surprise.

-Ah oui?Déjà...?

Il sourit imperceptiblement et répondit:

-Oui...

Thémis mordit ses lèvres et contempla ses genoux. Un léger silence s'abattit dans la chambre d'hôtel.

-On tiendrait presque la chandelle!chuchota Aisawa aux deux autres policiers interloqués.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Aisawa,chuchota à son tour Matsuda,Thémis et Ryuuzaki...?

Les policiers se regardèrent,l'air grave.

-Naaaaaaaaaaan!Dirent-ils à l'unisson avec un léger air moqueur.

**_**Fin du Flashback**_**

Ensuite,Light avait été innocenté et menotté à Ryuuzaki et la Amane râlait...Pour arriver à de telles extrémités,L devait vraiment être à court d'idées...Et Misa qui râlait toujours,là...

-Quelle cruche...murmura-t-elle entre ses dents.

Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Misa,Thémis n'arrivait vraiment pas à l'encadrer. Pour quelle raison?Elle-même l'ignorait!C'est vrai que d'habitude,elle n'arrivait pas à supporter les filles avec lesquelles Light sortait. Mais Misa...Misa!Non,c'était au dessus de ses forces!Elle n'était pas moche,loin de là,c'est sûr...Mais ne semblait pas trop futée non plus!Ce n'était pourtant pas le genre de Light avec des « tout-sur-la-face-rien-dans-la-tête » !Tout-sur-la-face-rien-dans-la-tête:elle l'avait trouvé toute seule celle-là!Elle réprima un gloussement et se tourna vers les deux jeunes hommes et l'Idol japonaise. Thémis se trompait peut-être mais,jusque-là,Misa n'avait rien montré de réfléchi dans son comportement. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de juger les gens ainsi mais...

-Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit Misa,soupira Ryuuzaki,je ne fais pas ça pour le plaisir...

-C'est MON Light à moi,protesta-t-elle. Si vous restez 24h sur 24 ensemble,quand est-ce qu'on se verra,lui et moi?

L soupira:

-Ça...Vous n'avez pas le choix,vos rendez-vous amoureux devront se faire à trois...

-Ça va pas non!Hurla Misa,furieuse. Tu ne voudrais pas que l'on s'embrasse devant toi et puis quoi encore!

La jeune brunette soupira à son tour:il faut dire que cette Misa est vraiment pénible. L'avoir dans les pattes pour l'enquête,quelle calvaire!Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ne serait pas le seul boulet dans cette enquête...hum!

-Personne ne vous demande de vous embrasser mais,si vous le faites,ça sera en ma présence...

-Quoi?Qu'est-ce que tu racontes,mais tu es un vrai pervers toi,ma parole!

L,un pervers!Misa est complètement givrée!Thémis fronça les sourcils:_ « Elle avait déjà employé ce terme lorsqu'elle était prisonnière »._Non mais pour qui elle se prenait,celle-là! Néanmoins,elle aussi avait manqué de respect à L mais...Le problème,c'est qu'elle ne voyait plus L le détective qu'elle admirait depuis belle lurette mais,Ryuuzaki la personne,l'homme...C'est légèrement troublant dit comme ça d'ailleurs...

Bref,Thémis n'était pas la seule que la petite blonde exaspérait car le reste de l'équipe semblait vraiment maussade,surtout Aisawa qui semblait vraiment perdre patience.

-Light,tu veux bien la faire taire,s'il-te-plaît,demanda Ryuuzaki passablement agacé par la blonde.

-Misa,arrêtes de faire des caprices,ça ne fait aucun doute que c'est toi qui a expédié les vidéos. Avec les preuves qu'ils ont,ils pourraient t'enfermer pour un bon moment,alors estimes-toi heureuse...

Depuis quelques jours,Thémis observait Light. Il avait clairement changé,oui...Elle pouvait le dire. Durant son incarcération... Elle savait que la prison change un homme mais,là...!

Son regard,notamment et son comportement en prime vis-à-vis de Ryuuzaki,de Misa. Néanmoins,par rapport à elle ça,elle ne pouvait le dire:ils ne s'étaient pas encore parlés depuis sa sortie de détention.

-Mais...Enfin...Light,minauda Misa,tu ne me fais pas confiance!Je suis ta petite amie et tu ne me crois pas!

-Euh,petite amie...C'est peut-être un peu vite dit!C'est surtout toi qui a eu le coup de foudre et qui me colle sans arrêt...

La brunette observa Misa qui voyait son tout petit rêve en coton rose s'effondrer. Un vrai petit feuilleton,il ne manquait plus que le pop-corn!

-Mais alors quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais et ton baiser,c'était juste pour ne pas rater une occasion!Salaud!Profiteur égoïste!J'te déteste j'te déteste!

A quand le déballage de linge sale?Devant le désarroi de la jeune blonde,Thémis ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de mordre son index,ce qui n'échappa-bien sûr-pas à Ryuuzaki qui,certes observait la scène de ménage,mais jetait des coups d'oeil dans sa direction depuis un petit moment. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard du détective,elle détourna vite les yeux,se demandant pour quelle raison elle se sentait inéluctablement rougir lorsque leurs regards se croisaient. Merde.

-Et...Ah d'ailleurs au fait ce fameux coup de foudre,demanda innocemment le brun en reprenant la conversation. Il a bien eu lieu le 22 mai à Aoyama,je ne me trompe pas Misa?

-Non c'est bien ça,se calma Misa.

-Qu'étais-tu en train de faire là-bas?Pourquoi choisir ce quartier et comment étais-tu habillée?

-Je te l'ai dit et répété je ne sais combien de fois Ryuuga!J'étais allée me balader et je ne me souviens ni de ce que je ressentais,ni de la tenue que je portais ce jour là!J'ai quand même le droit de me balader sans raison,non!

-Et une fois rentrée de ta « balade » qui n'avait aucun but,tu étais amoureuse de Light et tu connaissais son nom,c'est ça?

-Oui!S'empressa de répondre Misa.

Il y avait beaucoup d'incohérences dans le récit de Misa. Mais peut-être que c'était juste parce que quand elle sortait,Misa ne voyait pas d'utilité à prendre la peine d'emmener son cerveau aussi!Là,la jeune brunette dut se faire violence mentalement pour ne pas se rouler par terre.

-...Et tu n'as pas la moindre idée de la façon dont tu as appris son nom?

-Pas la moindre non!

-Dis-moi Misa,qu'éprouverais-tu pour lui si Light était Kira?

-Tu veux savoir si j'aimerais Light,sachant qu'il est Kira?

-Exactement.

Mais c'est quoi cette espèce de folle dingue!Apparemment,cette fille a vraiment vraiment pété un câble!

-Euh...(Elle parut réfléchir puis se colla à Light et minauda) ce serait merveilleux!J'ai toujours été reconnaissante à Kira d'avoir puni les cambrioleurs qui avaient tué mes parents,alors si Light,que j'aime le plus au monde était Kira,je crois que je l'aimerais encore plus fort!Enfin en même temps,je dis ça mais je ne vois pas comment je pourrais l'aimer plus que maintenant!

Légèrement surprise,Thémis porta sa main à son pendentif où était gravé la première lettre de son prénom. Elle ne savait pas pour ses parents au fait...Et elle...Si Kira avait puni...l'assassin de..ses parents aurait-elle...Pu...Devenir le...Second kira...?Thémis écarquilla les yeux:était-elle consciente de ce qu'elle disait ou il y avait comme un bourdonnement qui couvrait toutes ses paroles?

-Je te parle de Kira un meurtrier,dit gravement Ryuuzaki. L'idée que tu puisses être capable d'aimer Kira,ça ne te fais pas peur?

-Si Light était Kira,c'est bien ça?Non,ça ne me fait pas peur du tout!De toute façon,j'approuve ce qu'il fait et non seulement,je n'aurais pas peur mais je me dis que je pourrais sûrement l'aider...

Silence tendu dans la pièce.

-A mon avis,tu représenterais plus une gêne qu'une aide pour lui,affirma Ryuuzaki. Quoi qu'il en soit,après ce que je viens d'entendre,il ne fait plus aucun doute que tu es bien le second Kira. Mais c'est tellement évident,que j'en viens à penser l'inverse...

-Et tu as parfaitement raison!Parce que pour la dernière fois,je ne suis pas Kira!

-Bon,en tout cas,tu seras placée sur surveillance vidéo. Quand tu sortiras,tu devras toujours nous en avertir par le téléphone de la ligne interne. Que ce soit ou non pour ton travail ou non,Matsuda te suivra partout,il sera officiellement ton manager sous le nom de Matsui. Nous avons payé ton agence pour qu'ils acceptent...

-Coucou Misa,dit joyeusement-niaisement-Matsuda.

-Mais nous ne,leurs avons pas dit que nous étions de la police,alors ne vas surtout pas le leur dire...

Elle toisa de haut en bas son nouveau manager puis s'écria:

-Mais moi j'ai pas envie que ce gars-là soit mon manager!

Vexé,le jeune homme s'écria à son tour:

-Mais pourquoi tu dis ça?Enfin qu'est-ce que tu as contre moi,Misa-Misa?

Se fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase pour Aisawa car,celui-ci se leva et tapa furieusement la table de son poing:

-Y'en a marre de vos histoires de gay,de rendez-vous et de Misa-Misa!Ça suffit!Nous enquêtons sur l'affaire Kira!Alors un peu de sérieux!

-Oui,tu as raison,reconnu Matsuda gêné,désolé...

Il finit par se calmer.

-C'est moi qui suis désolé de m'être emporté. Je me doute bien que vous êtes sérieux mais...Allez Misa,maintenant dans ta chambre et vite!

-Quoi?Et elle alors!Hurla Misa en montrant Thémis qui lui faisait des rictus moqueurs en cachette. Evidemment,quand il l'a regarda,la jeune fille avait l'air perdue et candide...

-Allez,fais pas l'enfant,réprimanda le policier pendant qu'il poussait-tant bien que mal-Misa hors de la pièce.

-Light!On se verra en amoureux,hein!Même à trois!

Cette nana n'avait vraiment pas d'amour propre:se prendre une veste comme elle venait de...Soit elle était carrément maso,soit elle était vraiment...Amoureuse...

Puis il parvint à fermer la porte,Thémis éclata de rire:

-Tu devrais faire attention!Tu sais,ces temps-ci,une crise cardiaque est si vite arrivée...Hahaha!

Le concerné fusilla Thémis du regard qui arrêta de rire. Peut-être qu'il était un peu trop tôt pour se moquer de cette affaire.

-C'est aussi valable pour toi,jeune fille!

Elle écarquilla de nouveau ses deux prunelles chocolatées:

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

Aisawa se frotta les yeux et soupira:

-Deux gamines dans une enquête de cette envergure,je ne trouve pas ça très sérieux...

Thémis ôta sa sucette et tira la langue:

-Qui tu traites de gamine,nnnh?On peut dire que moi au moins,j'ai toute ma vie devant moi alors que toi,mmmh...Il te reste combien...Deux...Trois demi-décennies au maximum,mmmh?Oh la la,avec cette enquête,j'ai l'impression que t'as pris un sacré coup de vieux...

Aisawa s'apprêta à lui rabattre son caquet de petite « gamine surdouée » quand Matsuda bougonna,plus que vexé:

-Mais qu'est-ce que Misa-Misa a contre moi...

Thémis changea de place lorsqu'Aisawa fit mine de se rapprocher dangereusement d'elle pour la faire sortir et dit,désinvolte:

-Bah,ce n'est pas une grande perte en soi...

Il y eut un silence puis regardant toujours la porte et perplexe,Ryuuzaki demanda:

-Light,est-ce que tu es vraiment amoureux de Misa?

-Comme je lui ai dit tout à l'heure,c'est elle qui n'arrête pas de me coller!

-Alors,j'aimerais que tu agisses de façon à ce qu'elle croit que tu partages ses même sentiments. Grâce aux vidéos,nous avons la certitude que,d'une façon ou d'une autre,elle est liée au deuxième Kira. Et nous avons la certitude qu'elle t'aime...

Thémis n'en crut pas ses oreilles. L était sérieux?Etait-il prêt-et capable d'une telle bassesse-à manipuler les sentiments que Misa avait pour Light afin d'arriver à ses fins ?Rien que d'y penser,elle ressentit une légère douleur à l'estomac. Eh ouais...Ça fait mal de se rendre compte que la réputation de la personne que vous admirez le plus au monde est peut-être légèrement...Light:peut-être qu'il avait raison au sujet de L...

-Tu veux que j'ai une relation plus intime avec elle uniquement pour enquêter sur le deuxième Kira ?

-Oui,je sais que toi,tu en es capable. Il faut que tu saches que si nous l'avons libéré en même temps que toi,c'est surtout parce qu'on pensait qu'on pouvait obtenir d'elle des indices qui permettraient de résoudre l'affaire.

Évidemment,personne ne pouvait deviner l'affliction dans laquelle l'adolescente se trouvait. Qui s'en soucierait de toute façon?

-De la pure tactique,pensa Light,tout haut. Alors à ton tour saches une chose Ryuuzaki...même pour capturer Kira,je me refuse à jouer sur les sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour moi...Je suis désolé mais c'est non. Parce que pour moi,il n'y a rien de plus bas et répugnant que de se servir des sentiments d'autrui pour arriver à ses fins...

_« Bien envoyé!Ça c'est le Light que j'aime...Qu...Quoi?Bizarre...Light a vraiment changé enfin,encore une fois...Car le Light actuel n'aurait eu aucun scrupule et n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à se servir de cette nunuche...Par contre l'ancien...celui de...Maintenant il...Et puis,je trouve ça vraiment très chouette de sa part...Le Light de ces deux derniers mois me bouleversait et...Je percevais chez lui quelque chose de mauvais,de sombre,de...Menaçant. Quelque chose qui m'effrayait au plus haut point. Mais là,c'est comme toujours,comme si...Je me sentais presque...Rassurée,par son retour...Il est de nouveau lui-même!Mais que s'est-il passé pour qu'il devienne cet individu froid et distant?J'avais l'impression qu'il jouait le rôle du type sympa et tout...C'était tout sauf naturel c'était...Forcé...Ryuuzaki,tes soupçons sont-ils toujours les mêmes après ce qu'il vient de déclarer?Peut-être pas...Il semble plongé dans un intense réflexion »_

-Que se passe-t-il Ryuuzaki?Demanda le châtain,lui aussi surpris par le silence soudain du jeune détective.

-Rien. C'est toi qui as raison Light. Je ne te demanderais donc qu'une seule chose,c'est de bien redire à Misa de ne pas répéter à l'extérieur ce qu'elle entend ici au sujet de l'enquête...

Light acquiesça et répondit:

-Ryuuzaki,tu changes régulièrement d'hôtel mais,vu la situation actuelle,est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas envisager de se poser un peu?

-Oui,ça fait déjà un petit moment que j'y pense et c'est pour ça que depuis le jour que j'ai décidé d'enquêter sur Kira avec ton père et ses hommes(pendant qu'il parlait,L se mit à marcher,entraînant Light avec lui)j'ai immédiatement commandé la construction d'un bâtiment pour abriter cette enquête. Il devrait être terminé dans quelques jours. Le voilà...

Thémis et les autres policiers se placèrent derrière L-qui était assis près de son ordinateur portable-afin de voir ce qu'il montrait et ils aperçurent un immense immense de plusieurs étages sur l'écran.

-22 étages,2 sous-sols...Sur le toit,mais à l'abri des regards extérieurs,il y aura deux hélicoptères près à décoller...

-Eh ben,souffla Light,bluffé,c'est impressionnant!

-J'aimerais que vous restiez tous ici,le plus possible. Même si nous augmentons nos effectifs,il sera possible de loger 60 personnes. Je pense que si je réserve un étage entier pour Amane,elle ne s'en plaindra pas...

-C'est absolument incroyable,murmura Light surpris. Tu as été jusqu'à construire un immeuble...

-Mais Ryuuzaki,demanda Matsuda,où as tu trouvé les fonds pour un projet de cette envergure?

-Comme vous pouvez le constatez,je suis prêt à tout mettre en oeuvre pour résoudre cette affaire,c'est tout ce que je peux dire.

-Euh d'accord mais...Tu ne réponds pas à la question...

Light:

-Je te comprends,je pense comme toi,les meurtres en série c'est déjà moche mais là,mon père et moi avons vécu un enfer et je n'ai pas l'intention d'en rester là. Moi aussi,je suis prêt à tout pour arrêter le coupable...

-Prêt à tout?Répéta L,même à te rapprocher de Misa pour avancer sur la piste du second Kira...?

-Là,ne compte pas sur moi. Je te l'ai déjà dit,je trouve ça inhumain...

-Tu le penses vraiment?Quel dommage...Dit il en faisant la moue.

Aisawa gloussa un instant.

-Oui,moi aussi,je suis de plus en plus motivé par cette enquête. Ryuuzaki,Mr Yagami,Light et même toi,mademoiselle je-n'en-fais-qu'à-ma-tête,nous allons faire tout notre possible pour arrêter Kira!

-Oui,approuva le père de Light.

-Mademoiselle quoi?Mais c'est...

-Et moi alors!S'écria Matsuda vexé,moi aussi je suis prêt à tout!

-Bon,ce n'est pas tout ça mais bon,je pense qu'on devrait rentrer,grimaça Aïsawa en voyant l'heure tardive. Ma femme va encore râler...Comme je suis de bonne humeur Thémis,je te ramène d'accord...

-C'est Cassandra et...Tu m'insultes et après...Il est hors de question que...

Il accompagna Thémis à la sortie.

-Hé!

-Ce n'était pas une proposition,petite!Allez,allons-y!

-Bon d'accord...Marmonna-t-elle avant de se retourner et de dire:Bonne nuit,les garçons!A demain!

Light sourit et répondit:

-Bonne soirée Chibi-san,dors bien...

Thémis,confuse:

-C...Comment tu viens de m'appeler,là?

Avait-elle bien entendu?Cela faisait des lustres et des lustres qui ne l'avait pas appelé...Ainsi. Il avait vraiment changé et elle pouvait dire quand:lors de son incarcération,oui...Que s'était-il passé entre temps?

-Euh...J'ai dit une bêtise...?

Elle se détourna vite,enfilant sa veste et se saisissant de son sac à dos,elle lui fit un signe de main:

-Non,ben allons-y hein...

-D'accord...A plus,les gars!

Après que tout le monde soit parti,Light regardait la porte comme perdu dans ses pensées. Ryuuzaki lui,assis à côté de Light sur le sofa -en daim-épluchait quelques dossiers pour passer le temps:

-Light,ça te dirais un café parce que...

« _Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû l'appeler comme ça. Ça remue tant de souvenirs.. »._

-Light...

_« J'aurais juré l'avoir entendu renifler... »_

_-_Light?

Il revint à lui:Ryuuzaki était en train de le fixer,légèrement-si on peut dire-inquiet de son mutisme.

-Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse?

-Mmmh,non c'est juste...Que je suis un peu fatigué c'est tout...

Durant l'espace d'une seconde,quand Light prononça ce surnom,il avait semblé à Ryuuzaki qu'une sorte de...Lien s'était connecté-ou reconnecté-entre les deux adolescents. Il se connaissaient depuis un moment,c'est vrai...Quelque chose lui disait que ce « lien » ne serait pas sans importance dans toute cette satanée enquête. C'est vrai en plus,il l'avait dit lui même: _« Les sentiments ne doivent pas entraver l'enquête... » _Alors,alors...Que se passerait-il s'il les laissait faire...Ça nuirait certainement à cette investigation qui lui tenait tant à coeur. Oui,il y avait de ça mais...Il y avait autre chose...Et cette « autre chose » l'agaçait car,il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus...

Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée,Thémis se sentit...Légèrement bizarre,comme...Bouleversée de l'intérieur. _« Pour un simple mot?Oui...Mais ce simple mot était tout une histoire...Celle de notre rencontre... »_

_Voilà! Hum,désolée pour Misa hein...?Prochain chapitre flashback de la rencontre light-Thémis._


	13. Flashback 2:Chibi,Tsuki et partie

**Note:**_Dernier chapitre en réserve...Après,les autres prendront du temps._

_C'est vrai que tu suis depuis un petit bout de temps,Nori Nori?_

_Désolée,si tu n'avais pas laissé cette review,je ne l'aurais peut-être jamais su!Je ne peux pas énumérer toutes les personnes qui me lisent car ils ne se manifestent malheureusement pas! _

_Et...Thémis...Cliché?Pourquoi?Il m'a semblé qu'elle était ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu originale,non?_

_Oui,un crossover...J'ai hésité à le mettre dans cette rubrique à vrai dire..._

_Bonne lecture et...Manifestez-vous!_

_**Let me be with you **_

_**Chapitre 10:Flashback 2:Chibi,Tsuki et partie d'échecs **_

A 8 ans,Light Yagami était un véritable modèle de réussite pour ses parents:Agréable,mignon,poli,très intelligent et d'ailleurs,premier dans tous les domaines. Personne ne lui connaissait aucun défaut:il était parfait. Pourtant,c'était mal le connaître.

En effet,car le petit Yagami avait nombre de défauts qui allaient causer sa perte plus tard:il détestait perdre et avoir de la concurrence dans tous les sens du terme.

Comme tous les matins,Light s'était levé et était prenait son petit déjeuner. Sa mère,Sachiko Yagami s'occupait de sa soeur Sayu,âgée de 5 ans et encore maladroite pour se nourrir. Son père lui,était déjà parti.

Son père était policier...Il l'admirait. Malgré son âge,Light avait un sens aigu de la justice. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il se présentait toujours aux élections du chef de classe. Plus tard,il ne se contentera pas d'être juste un simple policier,il sera beaucoup plus,beaucoup plus que ça,il le savait...

-Light,c'est l'heure!Prends ton goûter et vas vite attraper le train pour ne pas être en retard!

-Oui,maman,fit-il en se levant et en attrapant son sac. A ce soir!

Et il courut,maudissant la taille astronomique que prenait ses monologues ces temps-ci...

-Nyaaaaah!_No way!_

-_Why,honey?It's a very cute dress and,no...Speak japanese please.._

_-_Je ne veux pas de jupes,ni de robes maman!En plus,j'en ai marre de...

Arthémis Cook soupira. Essayer de faire porter à sa fille une toilette féminine était comme essayer de rendre un grand requin blanc végétarien!Elle passa ses mains dans ses longs cheveux blonds et regarda sa fille qui bougonnait en enfilant un baggy sans tarder.

-_Darling_,je sais que ces nombreux déménagements t'affectent mais...Tu sais bien que nous n'avons pas le choix et...

-_Yes mom,I know...Don't worry,it's okay..._

Arthémis serra sa fille dans ses bras.

-_Well,_Dépêches-toi maintenant!Tu seras en retard pour ton premier jour!

La gamine se rembrunit.

-Inutile de me le rappeler...

Puis,un jeune homme brun vint et lui tendit son sac et un sac en carton contenant sans doute son déjeuner. Cet homme était d'origine asiatique,il avait les yeux gris et ressemblait trait pour trait à un certain Shin'ichi Kitamura,son grand frère.

-Allez ma puce,allons-y!Ta soeur est déjà dans la voiture. Je vous déposerai. Votre école est sur le chemin du commissariat. C'est là que Shin'ichi m'a donné rendez vous...

La fillette marmonna et descendit avec sa console de jeu entre ses mains. Le père allait faire de même quand la jeune femme l'arrêta:elle semblait assez inquiète.

-Ne t'en fais pas,tout se passera bien...

-Tu sais Ken'ichi...Peut-être que cette idée de les rendre bilingues était trop prématurée,peut être qu'elles sont trop jeunes pour...

Ken'ichi prit doucement les épaules de sa femme et la rassura:

-Tu sais bien que Thémis est...très éveillée pour son âge. Ne t'inquiètes pas,d'accord?Elles s'aideront mutuellement. Everything be,hum...

La blonde embrassa son mari et ne put s'empêcher de rire:

-C'est quand même bien d'avoir essayé!

Sur le trajet,la petite gamine de 7 ans réfléchissait. Elle ne voulait pas que ses parents se fassent du soucis et...Elle aimait voyager mais...De l'Angleterre au Japon comme ça,tous les deux ou trois ans...Ça commençait à devenir très...Et puis,au niveau scolaire,rien de nouveau:rien que des enfants pourris gâtés et jaloux de ses bonnes notes...Aucune maturité...Mais hum...En réfléchissant bien,on dirait bien que c'était elle qui avait un problème! Elle aimait les défis!Et quelque chose lui disait qu'elle allait être servie cette année-là quand elle franchit le grand portail de l'école...

-Je vous présente Thémis Kitamura!Elle vient d'Angleterre alors...Soyez gentils avec elle. Allez,euh...Sit down please...

Le châtain analysa la jeune fille:elle n'était pas comme les autres filles d'ici...Elle avait une frange,des cheveux colorés malgré son jeune âge,un baggie et un grand sweat. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux de manière à bien les replier sous sa casquette...N'importe qui l'aurait pris pour un garçon!

La seule place disponible se trouvait près de lui. Elle s'assit et sortit sa console qu'elle commença à pianoter. La maîtresse se sentit un peu gênée:

-Euh,Kitamura-chan...vous devriez peut-être suivre le cours hum...

La fillette ne prit même pas la peine de lever la tête:

-Je connais déjà ce programme...

Toute la classe s'était tourné vers elle. Elle venait d'Angleterre vous dites?C'est dingue,non!Son japonais était quasiment irréprochable...

-Ah,tu as déjà vu ça dans ton autre école?

-Non,mais je connais déjà ce programme...Depuis deux ans...

Light fronça les sourcils. Elle prétendait déjà connaître le programme. Serait-il possible que...

Elle soupira presque agacée par les questions de la pauvre maîtresse complètement larguée et dit:

-Comme cela vous tient tant à coeur que je vous écoute,allez-y!Je suis toute ouïe!

Gênée,elle continua et la mystérieuse nouvelle ne souffla mot. Cela se répéta pendant des semaines et des semaines. La jeune fille ne parlait à personne préférant lire ou jouer à la console,quand elle ne grignotait pas des bonbons bien sûr. Elle écoutait sans rien dire,et ne prenait même pas la peine de participer.« _Bah,ce n'était juste que de l'esbrouffe... »_Pensa Light soulagé.

Cependant,un jour,il y eut une évaluation sommative:une évaluation qui regroupait toutes les leçons de toutes les matières faites au premier trimestre. Quand la maîtresse afficha les résultats,Light savait qu'il avait eut les meilleurs résultats. Pourtant,il y avait beaucoup de grabuge près du tableau d'affichage. Alors,il s'y rendit pour savoir la cause de tout cela et se rendit compte que tous les élèves s'étaient tus et l'observaient,comme attendant sa réaction. Réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre lorsque le châtain réussit à se faufiler entre les autres élèves.

_**Résultats évaluations 1er trimestre**_

_**Exceptionnellement,une double récompense sera remise aux deux élèves**_

_**Félicitations aux deux élèves ex-aequo qui ont obtenus les deux notes maximales à cet examen.**_

Le coeur du châtain rata un battement. Il...Il y avait quelqu'un qui l'avait égalé...Fou de curiosité,il se rendit dans la salle des professeurs pour savoir qui était cette personne. Malheureusement pour lui,l'individu concerné n'avait pas tenu à se faire connaître des autres camarades et avait fait promettre aux professeurs de ne rien dire. Il marchait dans les couloirs se demandant qui pouvait bien être cette personne qui...

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne voulait pas que l'on sache que c'était elle qui avait eu la plus bonne note. Elle et le petit Yagami,ils sont les meilleurs élèves de l'école,quand même!

Il s'arrêta et se cacha pour entendre la suite de la conversation:

-Vous parlez de la petite anglaise?Hum...Peut-être qu'elle préfère se faire discrète,c'est tout...

-Hum,sans doute...

La nouvelle évidemment!Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé?Il la chercha dans toute la cour de récréation. Il s'arrêta près de la balançoire et vit un garçon en très mauvaise compagnie:les élèves du collège d'en face l'entouraient et voulaient visiblement s'en prendre à lui pour sa console.

Le garçon lui continuait à jouer malgré les insultes et les piques de ses aînés qui le menaçait de toutes les atrocités s'il ne coopérait pas. Light intervint tout de suite lorsqu'ils tinrent le pauvre garçon par le col de son sweat.

Le chef se tourna et cracha avant d'éclater de rire:

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas nous faire,hein!

-Fichez le camp,s'écria courageusement Light.

Un autre collégien s'approcha et décocha un violent coup de poing au châtain qui le projeta violemment sur le sol. L'autre garçon en sweat esquiva un coup lui étant destiné et fracassa l'un des garçons de la bande avec un coup de pied circulaire qui le fit tomber. Malgré les ennuis,Light ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la façon de se battre de ce jeune garçon. Il s'approcha de Light et lui tendit la main. Quand Light la prit pour se lever,il tira le jeune garçon en criant « Attention derrière toi! ».Trop tard,un garçon tira le capuchon de l'inconnu en sweat et le poussa en arrière. Sous la violence,le capuchon se déchira et on put observer toute une longue crinière brune-blonde de cheveux onduler dans le vent (oui,image non-appropriée à la situation).

C'était la nouvelle!Tous les garçons semblaient abasourdis (et un peu humiliés)par le fait de ne pas pouvoir maîtriser une fille,au demeurant plus jeune qu'eux. La principale concernée profita de l'instant de confusion des autres garçons et se mit à leurs mitrailler de coups de pieds et de poings. Light se jeta aussi dans la bagarre. Les truands finirent par battre en retraite et s'enfuirent. Il faut dire qu'elle se battait avec tant de rage... Elle ramassa sa capuche et marmonna quelque chose en anglais sur ses vêtements,sa mère et...Certainement une baffe!Elle s'assit sur la balançoire,regardant dans le vide puis,elle le regarda:

-Tu as cru qu'une fille ne pouvait pas se battre c'est ça?

Il parut gêné:

-Euh...En fait,je ne savais pas que tu étais une fille...

Il lui sembla que la petite se crispa et tourna la tête comme vexée. Oups!C'était quand même un fille,non...

-C'est toi Thémis,non?

La concernée leva la tête surprise,et le dévisagea:

-Il est aussi possible que je sois une fille mais rien est sûr non plus...

Light soupira,agacé:

-Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse un moment?

Elle se balança doucement,regardant son capuchon en piteux état:

-La moindre des choses serait de me parler poliment au lieu de m'agresser comme tu es en train de le faire,non...

Light ne s'était pas rendu compte de cela. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui lui arrivait.

-Oh,je...Pardon...

Elle leva ses yeux sur lui:

-J'accepte tes excuses Tsuki...

-Tsuki?C'est Light et...pourquoi tu...

-Qu'est-ce qui me vaut ta visite?fit-elle en ignorant son regard noir.

-C'est toi qui as eu les meilleurs notes,non?

Elle se balançait en le regardant.

-Tu es...Surdouée?

Elle s'arrêta et parut réfléchir:

-Surdouée...Nan!Selon les dires de ma mère,je dirais,hum...Eveillée...

Il avait la désagréable impression qu'elle se moquait ouvertement de lui.

-Bon,je vais droit au but...Je veux faire une partie d'échecs avec toi,enfin je veux qu'on se confronte face à face dans une partie d'échecs.

Elle avala une boule de gomme et refusa catégoriquement sa proposition.

-Non.

Light n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Non?

-Non.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

-Et pourquoi non?

-Tout simplement parce que je viens de me faire quasi-lyncher par des mecs que je ne connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, que tu es d'une prétention sans égale et que je suis en train de faire de la balançoire...

Light se trouvait dans une réelle confusion. Elle était en train de lui tenir tête et c'était bizarre mais...Il adorait ça...Les filles qu'ils rencontrait ne s'intéressaient qu'à son apparence et obéissaient à ses quatre volontés sans rechigner...Cette fille capricieuse était hors du commun...

-Pourquoi tu fais ça?

Il sortit de ses pensées.

-Faire quoi?

-Vouloir toujours te prouver que tu es le plus fort. La preuve,tu n'as pas beaucoup de vrais amis. Qu'as-tu ressenti lorsque tu as vu les résultats?Tu étais en colère parce que quelqu'un t'avais...

-Tu te trompes...J'étais quelque peu...Rassuré.

Un ange passa. Elle ne sembla pourtant guère surprise par sa réponse.

-Euh,penses-tu...

-Hmmm?

-Que l'on pourrait être amis...?

Là,la jeune fille haussa un sourcil,se leva et lui tendit la main:

-Amis pas adversaires,Tsuki!

Il soupira et lui serra la main:

-Amis pas adversaires Chibi-san. Tu m'as trouvé un surnom alors...

Là,le regard de la brune changea du tout au tout. Il parut s'éclairer.

-Chibi!Je trouve ça mignon!Tu me trouves mignonne?

Light eut un mouvement de recul:

-Euh,non!Je...Oui!Je veux dire que..

Elle éclata de rire.

-Je plaisante Tsuki!Bon ben allons-y...

-Euh,où...?

-Ben,tu ne veux pas la faire cette partie d'échecs?

Light parut réfléchir:elle avait raison. Cette histoire de confrontation était stupide et inutile. Il est vrai qu'il ne trouvait aucun intérêt à avoir un ami néanmoins...

-Non,ce n'est plus la peine. Allons à l'infirmerie. Laisses tomber Chibi-san...

-Euh,bien mais...Tu ne pourrais pas m'appeler Cassandra s'il-te-plaît...?

-Euh,pourquoi Cassandra?Ce n'est pas ton nom!

-Mais ç sonne super bien,non!Enfin,si tu prononçais le « r ». C'est mon problème au Japon. Mon pauvre garçon!Il s'avère que Thémis hum...au point où j'en suis,appelles-moi comme il te plaira!

Après cette conversation,ils ne se quittèrent plus de la journée. Light avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un de son niveau et cela lui faisait plaisir. Thémis avait beaucoup de conversation. Il avait appris que sa famille déménageait souvent,qu'elle avait un an de moins que lui (étrange,il ne l'aurait jamais deviné!) et qu'elle avait deux nationalités:celle (japonaise) de son père et celle (anglaise) de sa mère.

A la fin de la journée,ils se dirent au revoir et retournèrent à leur vie normale-pour ne pas dire banale!- chez eux. Enfin,il fallut expliquer à leurs parents respectifs la cause de leurs bleus et de ces affreux hématomes qui parsemaient leurs corps mais bon...C'était la routine pour Thémis!Elle ne pouvait pas faire une rentrée des classes sans une bagarre de début d'année!

Le week-end suivant,la mère de Light ayant une tante malade,dut partir en province avec sa petite fille,laissant son fils avec son père,pas très libre. Il était très occupé-les criminels ne chaumaient pas!- alors il emmena son fils exceptionnellement avec lui,était émerveillé par ce qui se trouvait devant lui,n'avait aucune raison de se plaindre. Peut-être de la secrétaire et des autres jeunes femmes qui passaient qui voulaient l'embrasser,le bichonner. Aaaah,les femmes...Il comprenait mieux son père maintenant...Et puis,elles parlaient d'un autre enfant qui venait souvent ici depuis environ deux ans. Il parut très surpris:un autre enfant vraiment...?

-Ah,la voici!

Il tourna la tête:

-Donnes ça à ton père,il n'a pas encore déjeuner_..._

_-Yes,I will..._

Il se leva et observa la scène. Il y avait une jeune femme blonde-très jolie soit dit en passant-et faillit s'étrangler avec son thé:Thémis,la jeune brune capricieuse de sa classe...Elle...Elle se tourna pour dire bonjour aux autres personnes faisant partie du QG et sourit en reconnaissant Light.

-Tsuki!

Sa mère se retourna et Mr Yagami passa.

-Oh Arthémis excuse moi,je ne t'avais pas vue!Tu vas bien?

-Ca va,mais tu sais,je ne fais que passer. Ken'ichi est là?

-Tu veux que j'aille te le chercher?

-Oh non,ça va,dit-elle embarrassée.

Light avait l'impression qu'elle était mal à l'aise. C'est un peu normal,tous les hommes de la salle la regardaient. Elle embrassa sa fille et s'en alla. La jeune fille parla un moment avec un apprenti,un nouveau stagiaire nommé Matsuda ou un truc comme ça,enfin,quel importance!Puis,elle vint s'asseoir près de lui.

-Quelle surprise Tsuki!

-Mais,qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je parlais avec le pauvre stagiaire,on lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs ici,le malheureux!Et là,maintenant je parle avec toi!

-Je veux dire qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Je viens souvent ici avec mon père ou pour lui apporter son déjeuner...

-Ah...

Elle venait tout le temps à la préfecture...

-Ton père est policier?Tu es liée au sous-préfet?Demanda t-il,se rappelant que le sous-préfet et sa nouvelle amie portaient tous les deux le même nom.

-Naaaan!On me le demande souvent!Par contre,mon père travaille pour le FBI et l'adjoint de l'ambassadeur c'est mon oncle. Je suis sûre qu'il le deviendra!Il travaille vraiment dur pour,tu sais!Et...J'aime bien l'atmosphère d'ici...Je...Voudrais aider les gens plus tard tu sais...Comme ça on ne me dira plus que je suis égoïste...

-Ah oui?Fit Light,vraiment surpris. D'habitude les filles elle,je ne sais pas moi!

Sa nouvelle amie se rembrunit:

-Oh...Toi aussi tu...

Pour détendre l'atmosphère,il changea de sujet:

-Ta mère elle...

Elle soupira.

-Oui,elle est très jolie,je sais!Soupira-t-elle,agacée.

-Vos prénoms se ressemblent beaucoup,commenta-t-il.

-Pourtant ils sont très différents. Arthémis,la déesse de la chasse,protectrices des femmes enceintes,de l'enfance. Thémis,déesse de la justice et de l'équité...

-Mais vous vous ressemblez aus...

-Non. Je ne ressemble en rien à ma mère. Lorsqu'elle entre dans une pièce,elle en devient le soleil et moi...je serais plutôt l'apocalypse. J'embête tout le monde. Un jour,un garçon m'a proposé de venir jouer chez lui,j'ai dit que j'avais d'autres choses à faire,alors il m'a dit que si je ne changeais pas,on me mettrait au musée en tant que vieille fille aux 75 chats.

Light rit mais il se rendit compte que son amie était vraiment sérieuse. Elle regardait ses pieds sans rien dire,lointaine. Donc il se tut.

-Je n'aime pas ce prénom. Ne m'appelles pas Thémis s'il-te-plaît. Tout le monde le fait,et tout le monde le fera toujours,me comparer à ma mère...

-D'a...ccord.

-Merci. T'as vu comme il fait beau aujourd'hui?Papa m'a dit que s'il finit plus tôt,on pourra jouer au football dans le parc.

Light ne répondit rien. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelque temps mais...Elle se confiait à lui...Finalement,avoir un ami n'est pas si...Vide de sens...Excepté certains moments où,elle se comportait comme un bébé. C'était par moment mignon mais...

Au bout de quelque temps,leurs familles firent de plus en plus connaissance et ils organisèrent plusieurs sorties à plusieurs. On les prenait souvent pour des frères et soeurs. C'était drôle. Parfois,on les prenaient même pour des amoureux:là,ça les faisait beaucoup moins sourire!

Un jour,Thémis invita son ami à manger une glace. Assis tout les deux face à face,ils dégustèrent leurs glaces respectives. Le climat était bizarrement tendu,remarqua Light. Ce fut la fillette qui brisa le silence.

-Tsuki,qu'est-ce que tu vois quand tu me regardes?

Il parut surpris de sa question mais répondit:

-Un esquimau en salopette rempli de glace au chocolat!

Il se leva,humidifia son mouchoir avec un peu de salive et essuya la jeune fille qui ne fit rien,à part sourire. Avec elle,Light se sentait bien. Il n'avait pas besoin de jouer un rôle:celui du parfait fils ou celui du parfait élève,non,il était lui-même point!

-...Moi quand je te regarde,j'ai l'impression de me voir moi à travers tes yeux...

Le jeune garçon rougit gêné:

-Qu...Quoi?

Elle se contenta de sourire tristement et mangea une cuillerée de sa glace:

-Tu es intelligent Tsuki!Je pense que tu comprendras un jour!J'ai vu un film hier et...ça m'a fait réfléchir. Dit-elle en lui donnant une pichenette sur le haut du nez.

Là,il ne comprenait vraiment pas...Son amie semblait songeuse et disait n'importe quoi...Elle était peut-être fatiguée,c'est vrai,ils étaient allés à la piscine avant...L'eau de piscine ça fatigue...

-Je pars...

-Quoi?On ne va pas au cinéma comme prévu?

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire,Tsuki. Je quitte le Japon demain matin..

Il lâcha sa cuillère.

-Ah,bon...?

Elle baissa les yeux regardant dans son verre:

-J'ai envie...Qu'on profite de cette journée si tu veux bien,Light...

Light?Depuis leur rencontre elle ne l'avait jamais appelé ainsi...

-J'ai pas envie de partir,tu sais...

-Moi non plus j'ai...Pas envie que tu t'en ailles...

Elle lui sourit tristement:

-Au moins,on est deux!Le temps à passé super vite tu sais. Ça fait déjà deux ans et demi. Et puis,on est resté plus longtemps que prévu,j'ai insisté...

-Oui,je sais...

Pour détendre l'atmosphère,la brunette ajouta:

-Wouah!On parle comme des grands!

Light rit nerveusement:

-C'est vrai...

Un ange passa.

-Tu sais l'esquimau en salopette rempli de glace au chocolat...

-Euh,oui...?

-Promets-moi de ne pas l'oublier,d'accord?

Elle semblait sérieuse. _« Et puis ces yeux brillent comme si elle allait pleurer... »._Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de sortir une blague...

-Promis...

-Bien. Quant à moi,je te promets de ne pas t'oublier...De te garder tel quel dans mes souvenirs. Je ne suis pas sûre de revenir mais,si j'y arrive,et que je constate que tu as changé,c'est que tu auras failli à ta promesse,Tsuki!

-Oh...

Elle semblait si triste maintenant. Elle serrait tant sa cuillère que ses ongles lui rentraient dans la peau.

-Light...

-Je te le promets,Chibi-san...

-Oui,alors...Manges ta glace!ça vaut une fortune même si ça ne paraît pas!

Et voilà que,dix ans plus tard,ils s'en était passé des choses...Light passa péniblement sa main sur son visage. Il avait l'impression d'avoir failli à sa promesse,de l'avoir trahi. Pourquoi seulement maintenant?Pourquoi il ne s'en était rendu compte qu'à l'instant?Il se sentait horriblement mal. Il sentait qu'il lui avait fait mal mais...Comment?C'était si...

-Light-kun?

Le détective s'était légèrement penché vers lui car,il semblait encore s'être replongé dans ses pensées,ses souvenirs.

-Tu te sens bien?

_« Bien sûr que non,j'ai l'air d'aller bien?Je ne suis qu'un enfoiré... »_

-Hum,oui ça va,ne t'inquiètes pas. Je pensais juste à l'enquête...

Mentir...Oui...A quoi cela lui servait-il?Il ne savait pas trop. Surtout avec la mine sceptique que lui envoyait le brun,lui signifiant qu'il ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Mais bon,le détective ne semblait pas vouloir s'épancher sur le sujet et puis tant mieux!De toute façon,lui non plus...

Il inspira un bon coup avant de replonger dans tous ces dossiers de meurtres qui l'attendaient impatiemment. Il se promit de parler à son amie,lorsque son innocence serait prouvée et qu'ils seraient seuls (de nouveau,rajouta t-il agacé en entendant le cliquetis que la chaîne produisit lorsque son compagnon leva son bras pour boire le fond de sa tasse de café).

_FINI!J'ai envie de pleurer!Je n'ai plus de chapitre en réserve et plus de temps pour écrire...ça sera pas facile pour la suite._


End file.
